Impresiones Equivocadas
by Mrs. Cullen-Grey
Summary: Al principio, Edward Cullen no lograba entender por qué su mejor amigo estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su feliz matrimonio, por una mujer como Bella Swan. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comprendiera que ningún hombre, casado o soltero, podría evitar perder la cabeza por ella. Bella, al conocer a Edward sintió que perdía su confianza, porque él era presuntuoso e irresistible
1. Chapter 1

**DEDICADO A: Flor, mi beta y nueva amiga a la que quiero mucho, a Esmeralda Cullen, porque ella me animo a seguir publicando y a buscar ayuda :D. **

**Muchas gracias a Flor Carrizo, por ser tan paciente y regalarme su amistad, este trabajo también le pertenece. Capítulo beteado por ella.**

**www./facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes y su creación le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia NO es mia y le pertenece a Carole Mortimer**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Bella tuvo apenas tiempo de quitar el seguro antes de que la puerta del apartamento fuera empujada y abierta con violencia y la hiciera tambalear, mientras sostenía la toalla, que se puso con rapidez alrededor del cuerpo, cuando sonó el timbre unos segundos antes, porque tuvo que salirse de la ducha para dirigirse a abrir.

La estatura del hombre que entró empequeñeció más la de ella, apenas un metro cincuenta y dos centímetros. Sin embargo, le vantó sus grandes ojos cafés desafiantes hacia él, disimulando con éxito el nerviosismo que sentía por aquella intromisión.

—No sé quién es usted...

—No —reconoció él con brusquedad—. ¡Pero yo sí sé quién es usted!

Su acento era norteamericano, sin duda alguna.

—Eso es evidente —contestó ella con voz lenta—. Si busca dinero o joyas, debo decirle que nada de eso tengo aquí.

Los ojos verdes de él la recorrieron llenos de menosprecio.

—Las mujeres como usted sólo tienen una joya, señora, y aun ésa se arruina un poco con el tiempo.

Bella lanzó una exclamación ahogada ante aquel vulgar insulto y todo su nerviosismo desapareció.

—Si quiere llevarse las cosas de valor que hay aquí, hágalo y márchese —le ordenó con arrogancia.

La boca de él se torció.

—Usted es muy generosa con lo que no le pertenece, ¿verdad? —contestó el hombre con gesto de desprecio—. Aunque, desde lue go, no tiene la menor idea de lo que es moralidad, ¿no es cierto?

— ¿Cómo dice? —exclamó ella enarcando las cejas en una expre sión indignada.

—No es conmigo con quien debe disculparse...

— ¿Es usted algún tipo de fanático político? —preguntó Bella, frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza.

— ¡Cielos, no!

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere? Si lo que desea es a mí, debo advertirle que tomé un curso de defensa personal.

—Señora, incluso si es experta en judo y en kung fu, no me impedirá hacer lo que me trajo aquí.

Como sus clases de defensa personal no la habían dejado con vertida en ninguna experta y el hombre medía casi dos metros, Bella decidió que él tal vez tenía razón, pero no iba a permitirle darse cuenta de eso.

—Mi esposo está en el dormitorio —le dijo con firmeza, esperan do que la clásica mentira usada en una situación como esa sonara más convincente a los oídos de él que a los de ella.

Los ojos verdes la miraron con expresión burlona.

—Usted no tiene esposo propio... sólo uno ajeno, y yo sé que no está en la ciudad.

Bella frunció el ceño con irritación.

— ¿Está seguro de que se halla en el apartamento correcto? —Tal vez podrían reír juntos de esto una vez que él se diera cuen ta de su error... aunque ella lo dudaba mucho. ¡Este hombre esta ba más allá de un chiste, y la situación nada tenía de gracioso!

En otras circunstancias ella lo habría considerado un hombre atractivo. Tenía un cierto aire libertino en su apariencia, su cabello de un color indefinido, entre dorado y cobrizo, estaba tan despeinado que parecía hecho adrede, para dar la impresión de que acababa de despertar, había una luz de audacia en sus ojos verde oscuro, su boca estaba esculpida con firmeza y su mandíbula cuadrada revelaba fortaleza.

—Este es el apartamento de Jasper Whithlock, ¿verdad? —preguntó él.

—Sí —contestó ella, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

—Y usted es Bella, ¿no? —Ella se puso rígida.

—Sólo a mis amigos les permito que me llamen así.

—Y estoy seguro de que debe tener muchos, nena... ¡todos ellos del sexo masculino! —La miró con expresión burlona.

Su furia la hizo contener la respiración.

—No sé si lo que usted trata es de insultarme...

— ¡Oh, por supuesto que es lo que trato! —dijo él con voz len ta—. ¡Claro que es lo que estoy intentando hacer!

—Nada sabe sobre mí...

—Sé lo único que me interesa. Jasper debe estar loco para involu crarse con una mujer como usted. —La observó con aire crítico—. Desde luego, es muy hermosa...

— ¡Gracias! —dijo ella con sarcasmo.

—En una forma muy terrena... —Con la mirada le recorrió la erecta redondez de los senos y la generosa curva de las caderas—. Pero ciertamente no me parece que usted merezca sacrificar ocho años de matrimonio, una hermosa esposa y dos niños... —agregó con menosprecio.

—Estoy segura de que tiene razón...

— ¡Claro que debe estarlo! Y cuando Jasper vuelva de su maldito viaje, me va a dar las gracias por haber puesto fin a lo que hay entre ustedes dos... después de que lo haya matado —murmuró con aire sombrío—. De bastantes líos lo saqué mientras estuvimos en la universidad, para que continuemos con la misma historia.

Bella se sintió más desconcertada que nunca.

— ¿Estuvo en la universidad con Jasper?

—Sí. Y ahora, cuando Alice llegue aquí, quiero que usted...

— ¿La esposa de Jasper viene aquí? —Frunció el ceño, llena de con fusión—. ¿Para qué?

—No se haga la tonta, o tal vez es más de lo que aparenta. ¡Una amante no contesta el teléfono y habla con la esposa del marido, en el apartamento de este!, a menos que esté decidida a destruir su matrimonio. No se imaginará que Jasper Whithlock vaya a casarse con usted si se divorcia de Alice, ¿verdad? Créame... eso no sucederá nunca. Es posible que Jasper esté enajenado por el momento, pero él me va a escuchar cuando yo le diga que no es más que una pequeña golfa mercenaria.

—Me imagino que lo escuchará —contestó ella y él asintió.

—Mientras tanto, tenemos que convencer a Alice de que está equivocada respecto a lo que hay entre ustedes dos.

— ¿Y cómo se propone hacer eso? —lo interrogó.

—Con el único lenguaje que las mujeres como usted entienden: dinero —le dijo él con la voz cargada de desprecio.

Bella se irguió, sintiendo el resentimiento hasta los huesos.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó con lentitud.

Él asintió, sin que desapareciera su expresión de desprecio.

—Y se necesitará una pequeña actuación de parte suya, ade más, pero estoy seguro de que en eso también es experta —con cluyó.

En otras circunstancias, ella habría puesto a este hombre firmemente en su lugar. Pero, por el momento, estaba demasiado desconcer tada por la suposición que parecía haber hecho sobre Jasper y ella, pero le interesaba oír cómo intentaba manejar la situación.

—Continúe —lo invitó.

—Le he dicho a Alice que usted es mi novia.

— ¿No se le ocurrió algo mejor que eso?

—En el poco tiempo que tuve para pensar, no. —La miró furio so—. Llegué al país apenas ayer...

—Me imaginé que usted no era inglés —dijo ella mirándolo con el mismo desprecio con que él la había mirado antes.

—No soy lo bastante caballeroso para su gusto, ¿eh? Bueno, no sé de dónde sacó ese elegante acento que usa para hablar, pero si no me considera un caballero, yo no la considero una dama.

¡Qué manera de insultar tenía este hombre! Sus padres pagaron una fortuna para que ella adquiriera ese "elegante" acento al que él se refería. Y ella no lo consideraba "elegante"... sólo inglés correcto.

—Me hablaba sobre este maravilloso plan que ha concebido para convencer a Alice de que Jasper y yo no somos amantes —dijo ella con voz aburrida—. Y tal vez sea mejor que me diga quién es usted.

Los ojos verdes brillaron en forma peligrosa.

—Me llamo Edward Cullen. Y le aconsejo que no me irrite, se ñora, ¡bastante furioso estoy ya!

La amenaza fue pasada por alto. ¡Edward Cullen! Ella no te nía idea de cómo era él, no lo había reconocido, pero había oído hablar de él y sabía que cuando se trataba de negocios no había hombre más hábil, había amasado una fortuna y poseía un verda dero imperio de hoteles en su país, gracias a su habilidad comer cial. De todas maneras, tal vez debía poner fin a esto de una vez por todas, antes de que...

—Las mujeres como usted valen dos centavos la docena —le dijo con frialdad—, son parásitos inútiles, que viven de la vulnerabili dad de los hombres casados...

—Señor Cullen...

—Créame, el pensar que debo pretender ser su amante, hace que se me erice la carne —añadió con disgusto—. ¡Necesitaría estar muy borracho para no saber lo que estaba haciendo, antes de que yo le hiciera el amor! Pero estoy seguro de que debe haber muchos otros hombres dispuestos a pagar por sus servicios, de un modo u otro.

Bella estaba muy pálida cuando él terminó. Había olvidado por completo la idea de negar que tuviera algún tipo de relación con Jasper. Aun si ella fuera la clase de mujer que aquel hombre pensaba, no tenía derecho a hablarle de este modo.

—Creo que usted mencionó algo sobre dinero —dijo ella con voz dura.

—Ya sabía que usted no iba a pasar por alto eso.

—Nunca ignoro la mención del dinero, señor Cullen.

—Ya había supuesto eso —dijo él con voz lenta—. Estoy dispues to a pagarle bien por pretender que es mi novia, mientras Alice esté aquí.

— ¿Cuánto?

—Veo que pensar en el dinero pone color en sus mejillas.

Si ella estaba ruborizada era por la furia que sentía ante aquel hombre. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llegar aquí, hacer suposiciones y arro jarle insultos y acusaciones? Tal vez se arrepentiría después de su silencio, pero por el momento decidió posponer las aclaraciones del caso, que demostrarían a aquel tipo lo equivocado que estaba.

—Dije cuánto, señor Cullen —repitió con frialdad.

—Apuesto a que Jasper nunca la ha visto así. Estoy seguro de que usted es siempre dulce y adorable con él.

—No tengo razón para no serlo —declaró ella con veracidad.

—Supongo que él le compró esas pequeñas piedras. —Edward Cullen miró furioso los zarcillos de diamante que ella tenía en las ore jas.

—En realidad, no fue él.

—Entonces debe haber sido algún otro pobre tonto, fascinado por usted —dijo él con tono acusador.

James nunca fue pobre, y ciertamente tampoco un tonto y mu cho menos se había sentido fascinado por ella, pensó con amargu ra

— ¿Qué clase de pago tenía usted en mente, señor Cullen? —pre guntó Bella con voz dura.

— ¿Qué le parecería un brazalete que hiciera juego con los zarci llos?

Sin importar lo que fuera, aquel hombre no era avaro.

—Su amistad con Jasper debe ser muy íntima —comentó ella.

—Eso pensé, pero parece que no es así. Él no me había dicho nada sobre usted...

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez se abstuvo, usted no lo aprobaría.

—Ningún amigo lo habría hecho. ¡Ese tonto está casado!

— ¿Y usted también está casado? —Ella no recordaba haber leído algo sobre su matrimonio, pero era posible que lo fuera.

—Mi estado civil no es de su incumbencia.

—Sólo pensé que si Alice es amiga suya, usted podría encontrar se en una situación... difícil si también tiene esposa.

Edward Cullen suspiró.

—No tengo esposa, ni amante, ni alguna relación seria por el mo mento, de lo cual me alegro ya que así puedo sacar a Jasper de este lío.

—Será mejor que me diga con exactitud qué le dijo a Alice so bre nosotros.

—No mucho —declaró él casi rechinando los dientes—. ¿Cómo podía decir algo si no sabía nada sobre usted? Jasper me dijo que no podía prestarme este apartamento durante mi estancia aquí, por que se lo tenía prestado. Yo supuse que era uno de sus colegas del hospital y que le permitía usarlo cuando no era conve niente para ellos hacer el viaje hasta el lugar donde viven. También le dijo ayer a Alice, antes de que se marchara, que alguien estaba usando el apartamento. No le dijo de quién se trataba y, como yo, ella supuso que era uno de sus colegas del hospital, pero hoy se dio cuenta de que Jasper dejó aquí una libreta de direcciones que ella necesitaba, y llamó por teléfono para ver si su colega podía enviár sela. Usted contestó el teléfono —dijo en tono acusador.

Bella recordó en forma vaga la rápida conversación que sostu vo con una mujer que llamó esa mañana, pero colgó en cuanto supo que no era un doctor quien estaba ocupando el apartamen to. Bella no había dado importancia al asunto, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la mujer que llamó era Alice.

—La pobre mujer está muerta de preocupación —le dijo Edward Cullen con brusquedad—. Pasó a dejar a los niños con su madre y viene en su coche hacia acá.

— ¿Y usted dónde entra en el asunto, aparte de ser amigo de Jasper?

—Alice me llamó por teléfono, después de llamar aquí, para invitarme a cenar mañana y también para preguntarme si sabía algo de usted.

— ¿Cena con la esposa de Jasper cuando él no está aquí? —pregun tó ella en tono burlón, él apretó la boca en un gesto de furia.

—Él vuelve mañana por la tarde. ¡No se imagine que todos tengan su moralidad de gata callejera!

—Si usted es tan puro y decente, ¿cómo podrá Alice creerlo capaz de tener a una mujer en el apartamento de su mejor amigo? —le preguntó en tono de acusadora frialdad.

—El hecho de que ella venga hacia aquí, ¿no le demuestra que ella no me cree? —Los ojos del hombre relampaguearon—. Sabe de masiado bien que yo haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Jasper y eso incluye el mentir por él. Así que tendrá que hacer la actua ción de su vida para convencerla.

— ¿Cómo sabe que no trabajo en el hospital? —preguntó ella con irritación—. Por si lo ignora, hace años que dejan a las mujeres practicar profesiones que antes se consideraban masculinas.

—Alice conoce los nombres de las personas a quienes Jasper per mite hospedarse aquí... ¡ninguna de ellas se llama Bella! —La miró lleno de menosprecio—. A demás, usted no parece tener suficiente cerebro para hacer otra cosa que no sea divertir a un hombre.

¡Un macho prejuicioso, además de todo lo demás!

—No me sorprende que no haya una mujer en su vida en éste momento, señor Cullen —dijo ella con frialdad—. ¡De hecho, me sorprende que, con su opinión sobre nosotras, haya tenido alguna!

— ¿Cómo cree que me formé este concepto?

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo con frialdad.

—Seleccionando el tipo erróneo de mujer, por supuesto. Pero sin duda alguna debe haber sido el único tipo que podía conseguir. Ninguna mujer inteligente debe haber deseado involucrarse con un macho prejuicioso como usted.

—Cerdo —agregó él—. Así es como los llaman ahora, ¿no?

—Un cerdo machista y prejuicioso. —Ella probó los adjetivos para ver cómo sonaban—. Sí, creo que eso se le aplica a la perfección.

—Y ambos sabemos bien la opinión que yo tengo de usted. ¡Así que mi actuación debe ser muy buena, también!

— ¿En qué tiempo se supone que debe llegar Alice?

—Se tarda una hora en llegar de la casa aquí, así que debe hacerlo en cualquier momento. —Frunció el ceño—. Así que será mejor que se vista.

— ¿No sería más convincente si me quedara como estoy? —pre guntó ella en tono burlón.

— ¡Vístase! —ordenó él con brusquedad—. No hay razón para que parezca que acabamos de estar juntos en la cama.

— ¡Ni Dios permita dar la idea de que usted me ha hecho el amor! —contestó ella con ojos relampagueantes.

— ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Veintiséis años —contestó ella y se sorprendió de haber dado respuesta a la pregunta de él—. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con todo lo demás?

—Me imagino que a su edad ya debe conocer algunas de las cru das realidades de la vida.

La expresión de ella se volvió enigmática.

— ¡Vaya que sí las sé! Sólo que no esperaba ser insultada por un hombre al que ni siquiera conozco... y que, ciertamente, tampoco me conoce —añadió con voz severa.

—Lo poco que sé no me gusta —contestó él con brusquedad—. Pero será mejor que me diga un poco sobre usted misma de modo que esta farsa tenga alguna probabilidad de éxito.

—Me llamo Bella... Higginbotam, soy soltera y, como ya le he di cho, tengo veintiséis años.

Edward Cullen frunció el ceño con aire amenazador.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—A un prisionero sólo se le exigen los datos personales míni mos.

—Deje de mostrarse tan endemoniadamente dueña de sí misma —murmuró él con evidente furia—. Estoy tratando de salvar el ma trimonio de mis dos amigos más queridos... ¡y voy a pagarle por ayudarme!

—Tal vez si se eximiera de hacer suposiciones...

—Ahora va a tratar de hacerme creer que su presencia aquí es de lo más inocente —dijo él lleno de menosprecio.

—Lo es. ¿No se ha puesto a pensar que, si yo fuera su amante, Jasper no les habría dicho a su esposa y a usted nada sobre mi presencia aquí?

—Se lo dijo a Alice para que ella no viniera y la encontrara ins talada aquí. Y a mí por la misma razón. Vamos, Bella, vaya a ves tirse —dijo él con aire cansado—. Está perdiendo el tiempo.

—Si sólo dejara que yo le explicara...

—No quiero oír detalles —dijo él con brusquedad, instalándose en un sillón—. Después de esta noche, no quiero volver a verla en mi vida

—Supongo que a usted no debe interesarle que yo fuera a salir esta noche, ¿verdad? —Ella suspiró.

—No me interesa de modo alguno—confirmó él—. Recuerde que, por lo que a usted se refiere, Alice viene aquí a recoger una libre ta de direcciones. No la llene de turbación haciéndole sospechar que sabe sus verdaderas razones.

Ella salió de la habitación después de dirigirle una mirada llena de indignación. El haber vivido con la arrogancia de James había sido bastante frustrante, pero aceptar una altanería más profunda de un extraño, era inconcebible para ella.

Pero él no era un desconocido total. Había oído hablar demasiado de Edward Cullen en el mundo de los negocios durante las últimas semanas, y ahora el hombre aparecía decidido a que ella lo obede ciera. ¡Bueno, esta noche iba a recibir mucho más de lo que espe raba!

**.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

.

Le daba los toques finales a su peinado cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Apagó el secador para oír el murmullo de voces en la sala: una voz femenina y la de Edward Cullen. ¡Ella esperaba que su capacidad de actriz fuera tan buena como él parecía creer, por que la iba a necesitar durante los próximos segundos!

La pareja que estaba en la sala no se dio cuenta de su presencia y Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para observar a Alice. Era una mujer pequeña y bonita, con cabello negro corto, ojos azules de espesas pestañas oscuras, más o menos de la edad de ella, que hablaba con Edward Cullen con aire preocupado. Los dos parecieron dar se cuenta de su presencia al mismo tiempo, porque se volvieron hacia ella en forma simultánea.

Fue una suerte para Edward que la otra mujer tuviera vuelta la cabeza hacia ella, también, porque se quedó con la boca, literal mente, abierta cuando miró a Bella. Esta sabía el impacto que causaría y se vistió con esa idea en mente. El vestido negro con pequeñas motas doradas en el escote, el corte era de estilo casual pero elegante, con un escote moderado y tirantes gruesos. Se ce ñía a la perfección a su figura, hasta la altura de las rodillas. A par tir de ahí surgían desnudas sus piernas, largas y bien torneadas, con sus zapatillas doradas, de tacones altos que agregaban casi ocho centímetros a su estatura. Su cabello era de un profundo tono chocolate, que a la luz reflejaba destellos rojizos y su maquillaje era dramático, mucho más pesado que el que usa ba normalmente. ¡Edward Cullen vería por qué un hombre, casa do o soltero, podía perder la cabeza por ella!

—Espero no haber tardado demasiado, cariño. —Entró movién dose con gracia, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó en la boca, mientras él permanecía inmóvil, petrificado de la impresión—. Y usted debe ser Alice. —Se volvió hacia la otra mujer, sonriendo con expresión cordial—. Jasper me ha hablado mucho de usted.

— ¿De veras? —Alice pareció sorprendida.

— ¡Oh, sí! Y de sus dos adorables hijitos. Fue muy amable de parte suya dejarme usar su apartamento. —Miró con ojos muy du ros a Cullen, antes de salirse de sus brazos—. ¿Encontró la libreta de direcciones que buscaba? —Le sonrió de nuevo a la otra mujer.

—Pues... sí, gracias. —Alice parecía sentirse incómoda.

— ¡Qué bueno! Espero que no le moleste que Jasper me haya prestado su apartamento. El incendio casi destruyó mi sala, aun que los decoradores la tendrán lista muy pronto. ¿Qué le parece si nos sentamos? —preguntó con cortesía.

Alice se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras Bella se deslizaba en forma más graciosa, con la apertura de su falda revelando la ma yor parte de su muslo, cuando cruzó una rodilla sobre la otra.

— ¿Un incendio? —preguntó Alice asombrada.

— ¡Aja! —Asintió Bella, y se volvió a Cullen quien permane cía de pie del otro lado de la habitación, mirándola—. Mi amor, ¿por qué no te sientas? Estoy segura de que Alice no tiene prisa...

—Yo... yo creo que voy a tomar un trago primero —dijo con de cisión—. ¿Les sirvo algo, señoras?

Ambas declinaron y Bella se volvió hacia Alice, porque supu so que ella permanecía esperando todavía la respuesta a su pregun ta

—Detesto que la gente fume —dijo en tono confidencial y tuvo que contener la risa al ver que Cullen estaba sacando su cigarrera de oro, pero la volvía a guardar a toda prisa—. Pero aho ra me niego en forma rotunda a que lo hagan cerca de mí —añadió con firmeza. Todo buen humor había desaparecido de su expre sión—. Una invitada en mi apartamento olvidó la otra noche un ci garrillo encendido que cayó debajo de la mesa de centro de mi sala. Cuando yo me había ido ya a la cama, se incendió la alfombra.

— ¡Oh, qué terrible! —exclamó Alice—. ¿Usted sufrió quema duras?

—Inhalé mucho humo antes de que un vecino echara abajo la puerta —reveló con brusquedad, dándose cuenta de la atención con que Cullen estaba escuchando ahora—. Me tuvieron en el hospital, en observación, pero ya estoy bien.

Alice miró con aire acusador a Edward Cullen.

—No me dijiste nada de esto.

—En realidad, yo misma no se lo había dicho —explicó Bella con sinceridad—. Yo sé que a él le hubiera disgustado que tuviera una fiesta en su ausencia, puede ser muy celoso.

— ¿Edward... celoso? —preguntó Alice con incredulidad.

— ¡Oh, sí! —Bella asintió con la cabeza—. Además, nada po día hacer, se encontraba en Estados Unidos.

—Entonces, Jasper debió decírmelo —murmuró Alice.

—Apenas sucedió el pasado fin de semana —dijo Bella, a mo do de disculpa—. Y ahora que Edward está aquí, me puedo olvidar de lo sucedido.

Alice movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Ustedes dos parecen ya tan unidos... y, sin embargo, Edward no nos había dicho una palabra sobre usted.

—El propio Edward no está todavía muy acostumbrado a nuestra relación —dijo en tono confidencial—. Me temo que lo asusta un poco la rapidez con que nos enamoramos.

— ¿Están comprometidos en matrimonio? —exclamó Alice.

—Yo... —Edward enmudeció.

—Él es demasiado viejo para un noviazgo formal —lo interrum pió Bella—. Así que decidimos casarnos sin anuncio previo.

Ella se mantuvo muy seria, mientras Edward parecía a punto de ahogarse con el whisky y su rostro se ponía escarlata de furia.

— ¿Cuándo? —preguntó Alice con voz chillona.

—Bueno, todavía no hemos fijado la fecha, pero...

—Pero puedes estar segura de que tú y Jasper seréis los primeros en saberlo, una vez que nos decidamos —intervino Edward con de cisión—. Yo pensé que íbamos a guardar eso en secreto por algún tiempo todavía.

Bella enarcó las cejas con aire inocente.

—Pero no cuando se trata de amigos tan buenos como Jasper y Alice.

—De todos... —Él parecía estar escupiendo fuego.

—Bueno, tú no me lo dijiste así, cariño —dijo ella con voz sua ve, apoyándose en su silla—. Siento mucho haber arruinado tu sor presa.

—No importa—dijo él con brusquedad.

—Me alegra mucho que me lo hayáis dicho. —Sonrió Alice y to das sus dudas parecieron esfumarse ante tal anuncio—. Jasper se va a poner muy contento, también. —Se volvió hacia Bella—. Invité a Edward a cenar mañana en la noche, antes de comprender lo seria que era la relación de ustedes, por favor, venga también, Bella.

—Me parece muy bien —aceptó Edward a toda prisa—. Iremos con mucho gusto, ¿verdad, mi amor?

—Sí —contestó ella en tono cortante—, desde luego.

—Bien. —Alice pareció aliviada de que el encuentro hubiera resultado tan diferente de lo que ella había esperado.

— ¿No quiere tomar un café antes de irse? —sugirió Bella con sincera cordialidad. Aquella mujer le simpatizaba y admiraba su valor de querer luchar por su marido, si era necesario.

—Creo que sí, muchas gracias —aceptó Alice.

—Yo te ayudaré, Bella —intervino Edward Cullen con firmeza y la siguió, pero la hizo volverse hacia él en cuanto llegaron a la privacidad de la cocina—. ¿Qué juego se trae entre manos? —le pre guntó furioso.

Ella lo miró con expresión iracunda y le quitó con violencia la mano que le había puesto en el brazo.

—No estoy jugando a nada, señor Cullen —le contestó con brusquedad—. Usted no ha hecho más que insultarme desde que llegó aquí. Me prejuzgó mal e hizo otro tanto con Jasper...

—Alice tal vez se tragó esa historia del incendio y la inhalación de humo, ¡pero no espere que yo sea tan crédulo!

— ¿Qué se necesitaría para creerlo? —preguntó furiosa—. ¿Quemaduras de tercer grado?

—Yo sé que no hay ninguna quemadura. He visto el sesenta por ciento de su cuerpo, ¿recuerda?

—Tiene razón, señor Cullen. No hay quemaduras.

Sólo la rápida intervención de su vecino pudo salvarla de la muerte. Ella se había tomado una pastilla para dormir antes de acostarse esa noche, como lo hacía siempre y no se dio cuenta del peligro hasta que Riley Biers la sacó del apartamento lleno de humo.

—Ya lo sé —insistió Edward Cullen con menosprecio—. Pero fue una buena historia, y Alice se la creyó. Es esa idea del matrimo nio entre nosotros que le ha dado a Alice lo que no me gusta.

Bella lo miró sin parpadear.

—Me pareció un buen detalle —aclaró ella.

— ¿No se da cuenta de que nos ha puesto en una situación difí cil?

—A mí no me incluya en eso —dijo ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Yo lo he puesto a usted en una situación difícil, no tengo la menor intención de ir mañana a cenar a la casa de Jasper. Tendrá que ofrecerles mis disculpas.

—Tiene razón —dijo él en tono de menosprecio—. Dudo mucho que Jasper tenga la desfachatez de pasar una velada con su esposa y su amante.

—Estoy segura de que usted sí tendría lo que se necesita para hacer una cosa así. Ahora, ¿tiene la bondad de ir a hacerle compañía a su invitada? El café estará listo en un momento.

—Pero no más bromas sobre eso de que vamos a casarnos —le advirtió.

— ¿Y si insisto?

—Espere y verá. —Él le dirigió una sonrisa sin humor, había desafío en los ojos verdes entrecerrados—. Parecen gustarle las sor presas —dijo en tono burlón, antes de reunirse con Alice en la sala.

No había habido muchas sorpresas en la vida de ella, y muy pocas fueron agradables. En cambio, las impresiones que había recibido en los últimos años, nada tenían de gratas. Desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen, el aspecto exterior de ella había salido mejor li brado que el interior. Él ciertamente no creía lo del incendio en su apartamento. ¡Se habría mostrado todavía más escéptico respec to al resto de su vida!

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando notó que el café estaba listo, lo sirvió en tazas y lo llevó a la sala.

Alice se mostró muy tranquila mientras bebía el café, era evi dente que de su mente había desaparecido toda sospecha respecto a su marido. A pesar de que detestaba cordialmente a Edward Cullen, Bella se alegró de que hubieran logrado eso. Ninguna mujer de bía ser sometida a la tortura de creer que su esposo tenía otra, cuando no era verdad. ¡Bastante horrible era soportarlo cuando era cierto!

—Ustedes nos avisarán cuando decidan la fecha de la boda, ¿ver dad? —preguntó Alice—. Yo sé que a Jasper no le gustaría perderse ese gran acontecimiento, desde hace años dice que Edward no iba a casarse nunca. Estoy segura de que él no sabe lo seria que es la relación entre ustedes.

—A nosotros mismos nos ha tomado por sorpresa—dijo Edward.

— ¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Bella—. Pero ahora que he logrado arran carle esa promesa, no pienso ya soltarlo.

Lo miró con aire desafiante al sentir que él se ponía rígido.

—No hay prisa —murmuró él, dirigiéndole una mirada feroz.

—Ninguno de nosotros dos se está volviendo más joven, Edward —contestó ella en tono de ligera burla.

—Treinta y cinco años no hacen viejo a un hombre.

—Sí lo hacen para un primer matrimonio —insistió ella—. No hace mucho tiempo, la gente hubiera pensado que había algo raro en ti —añadió en tono de broma.

Él cubrió con su mano la que ella le tenía apoyada en el brazo, y la oprimió con fuerza en un gesto que, a un observador, le habría parecido de cariño.

—Los dos sabemos lo equivocada que habría estado esa suposición acerca de mí —dijo rechinando los dientes—. ¿Verdad?

Su mano estaba oprimiendo en forma dolorosa los dedos de ella

—Por supuesto que lo sabemos, cariño. —Le dirigió una sonrisa llena de coquetería y de triunfo, porque había logrado enfure cerlo de nuevo—. Yo sólo estaba haciendo notar que no debemos posponer demasiado tiempo la boda.

—Yo no creo que sea bueno precipitarse cuando se trata de una cosa tan seria como es el matrimonio.

Ella se echó a reír con ligereza.

—No estaríamos precipitándonos, en realidad. Yo no... —Su si guiente burla fue interrumpida cuando los labios firmes de él des cendieron sobre los suyos. El breve contacto de la boca de Edward Cullen le demostró lo furioso que estaba, era la primera vez que tenía tanta intimidad con un hombre desde...

—Creo que es hora ya de que me vaya —murmuró Alice con una risilla y se puso de pie—. Espero que no le haya molestado el que haya venido a recoger la libreta... —Una vez más eludió la mirada de Bella—. Yo... yo los veré mañana.

—Yo... —tartamudeó Bella.

—Sí, estaremos ahí sin falta —intervino Edward con firmeza, sin darle oportunidad de decir más. Se puso de pie y se reunió con Alice en la puerta—. Dile a Jasper que lo llamaré por teléfono ma ñana.

—Yo también —agregó Bella con decisión y no hizo esfuerzo por reunirse con ellos, mientras Edward acompañaba a Alice al ascensor.

Estaba de pie frente a la ventana, tratando de decidir lo que ha bía sentido cuando Edward la besó, pero en ese momento sintió que él había vuelto a la habitación. No tenía, en realidad, muchos be sos con los cuales comparar el de Edward. Desde luego, la había to mado por sorpresa

—No va a llamar a Jasper mañana, ni nunca —dijo Edward con voz helada.

— ¿No? —preguntó ella.

—No. Ya se ha divertido lo suficiente esta noche, pero el juego ha terminado. Quiero que empaquete sus cosas y se vaya de aquí.

— ¿Y adónde se supone que debo ir?

—Encuentre algún otro tonto decidido a sostenerla en la vida a la que se ha acostumbrado —dijo él con violencia—. No me impor ta adónde, pero váyase.

—A Jasper no le va a gustar esto. —Edward Cullen la miró con disgusto.

— ¡Jasper no tardará en comprender lo tonto que ha sido!

— ¿Usted cree? —Ella frunció el ceño, con expresión pensativa.

—Lo sé —contestó él con voz firme.

—Es probable que lo conozca mejor que yo, pero no tengo inten ciones de irme de aquí esta noche.

—Escúcheme bien, señora...

— ¿Por qué no tiene la bondad de dejar de decirme "señora" en ese tono lleno de desprecio? —preguntó ella con frialdad—. Usted y yo sabemos que me considera todo, menos una "señora"...

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sus pestañas espesas ha cían un extraño contraste con el tono verde de sus ojos.

—Con esa actitud arrogante que tiene, bien podría conseguir un conde, o algo así. ¿Por qué escogió a Jasper?

—Él es un doctor muy eminente.

—Pero no pertenece a la jet-set.

—Yo no estoy interesada en la llamada jet-set. Me gustan los hombres inteligentes e interesantes, Jasper es ambas cosas —añadió.

— ¿Insinúa que yo no lo soy?

Ella enarcó las cejas en un gesto lleno de frialdad.

—Pensé que la idea era que yo no lo encontrara atractivo, le gustaría, ¿no es así? —preguntó en tono burlón.

—Así es —contestó él, conteniendo la respiración un momento.

—Puedo asegurarle que de ninguna manera me parece atractivo.

—Yo presentaré sus disculpas a Alice y Jasper mañana —rugió él—. Sólo váyase de aquí antes de que él vuelva a la ciudad.

— ¿Y si no lo hago?

—No tendrá el brazalete de diamantes que le he prometido, Bella. Y ése es un regalo que Jasper, a pesar de su habilidad como doctor, no puede comprarle.

Algo en ella estalló. La invadió una furia sorda contra aquel hombre y todos sus congéneres arrogantes como él.

— ¡Yo no quiero su brazalete, señor Cullen! —le dijo con alti vez—. Lo ayudé esta noche porque... porque yo sé cómo debe estarse sintiendo Alice en estos momentos.

—Usted ha sido reemplazada algunas veces, ¿no? —exclamó él.

Ella enrojeció, a causa de la furia que sentía.

—En realidad, sí.

—Las castañas pequeñas y regordetas ya no están de moda en estos momentos, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez sea pequeña y castaña, pero ciertamente no soy regordeta —protestó Bella.

—Digamos que está… bien dotada.

—Soy curvilínea —replicó ella, pensando en lo ridícula que se había vuelto aquella conversación—. No tengo tiempo para esto. Tenía una cita hace media hora, tengo que irme.

—Yo tampoco tengo tiempo que perder —contestó él—. Una arpía rica está tratando de comprar algo que yo quiero, y consi dero eso mucho más importante que estar aquí, discutiendo con usted.

— ¿Usted no es rico también, señor Cullen? —preguntó ella en tono burlón.

—Yo trabajé duro para obtener lo que tengo, no me dieron todo con cuchara de oro.

—Se supone que la gente rica nace con "cuchara de plata".

—No en este caso —protestó él en tono sombrío—. Para Isabella Whiterdale todo ha venido envuelto en oro, desde la cuna. Nació con dinero, se casó con un hombre rico y ahora está tratando de usar parte de ese dinero para comprar una propiedad que deseo para mí.

—Tal vez la señora Whiterdale la desea tanto como usted —dijo Bella.

—Las mujeres como ella no tienen deseos ni necesidades, lo úni co que les interesa es el poder.

—No creo que usted la conozca siquiera. ¿Cómo puede saber?

—Lo sé —la interrumpió él con firmeza—. Como sé que usted no va a volver a ver a Jasper.

—Eso va a ser un poco difícil.

—Puedo hacerle la vida muy desagradable si no acepta.

—Señor Cullen, creo que hay algo que debe saber...

— ¿Sobre usted? No lo creo.

—Va a lamentar no haberme escuchado —sugirió ella con énfasis.

—No lo creo.

—Es importante.

— ¡Tan importante como debe ser para usted pintarse las uñas de los pies! —rugió él con desprecio—. ¡Parece una maldita provocadora!

— ¿Es un crimen querer verse bien? —replicó ella en tono defen sivo.

—Supongo que no, cuando no se tiene otra cosa que hacer. Ahora, terminemos de una vez con esto —añadió con decisión—. Cómprese un collar a juego, con las mismas piedras del brazalete y haré arre glos para que se hospede en un hotel, hasta que pueda encontrar... algún otro lugar donde vivir, siempre y cuando se cambie de aquí mañana y no moleste nunca más a Jasper.

— ¿Y si no lo hago? —preguntó ella de forma desafiante.

—Ya le he dicho que puedo hacerle las cosas muy desagradables.

Ella sonrió, confiada en que nada podía hacer que la lastimara.

—Va a sentirse muy tonto cuando descubra el error que come te.

—Usted está hospedada en el apartamento de Jasper, así que no me cabe la menor duda —sentenció Edward.

Bella sintió que a él lo empezaba a inquietar la calma que ella demostraba, esa convicción la hizo sonreír de forma más amplia.

—No, de eso no hay duda —reconoció.

—Y esa historia del incendio es puro cuento —la acusó.

— ¿Usted cree?

— ¡Oh, al diablo con esto! —Él se movió con inquietud—. Las jo yas le serán entregadas aquí mañana. Asegúrese de irse.

— ¿No cree que debería hablar con Jasper primero sobre lo que está haciendo? —razonó ella.

— ¡No, no voy a hacerlo! —Cerró con violencia la puerta del apartamento.

Bella dejó escapar el aire en un tenso suspiro. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y bajó después la mirada hacia su reloj de pulse ra, iba a llegar más de una hora retrasada a la cena a la que había sido invitada.

Pero no pudo menos que preguntarse, mientras se dirigía al res taurante, cuál sería la reacción de Edward Cullen una vez que ha blara con Jasper al día siguiente.

* * *

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado, nos leemos en el próximo. Besos


	2. Chapter 2

**DEDICADO A: Flor, mi beta y nueva amiga a la que quiero mucho, a Esmeralda Cullen, porque ella me animo a seguir publicando y a Jess Saldarriaga (diseñadoras FFAD) que me regalo la portada de la historia**

**Muchas gracias a Flor Carrizo, por ser tan paciente y regalarme su amistad y a pesar de sus múltiples obligaciones siempre está ahí :*, este trabajo también le pertenece. Capítulo beteado por ella.**

**www./facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes y su creación le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia NO es mia y le pertenece a Carole Mortimer**

* * *

Capítulo 2

El edificio de oficinas de Industrias Swan-Dale era uno de los más atractivos y lujosos de Londres. El padre de Bella ha bía dicho siempre que para que alguien llegara a ser algo, debía verse como tal. Por fortuna, su socio en los negocios pensa ba igual que él y del simple deseo de sentirse interesantes, los dos se volvieron importantes en realidad.

Saludó a la mayor parte de los empleados por su nombre, mien tras cruzaba la recepción, para dirigirse al ascensor privado y subir al último piso. Otro de los dichos de su padre era que cuando se había llegado a la cumbre era muy tonto olvidar a la gente que lo había ayudado a llegar allí. Conocía el nombre y la historia de cuanta persona trabajaba con él, desde el recadero hasta el más alto ejecutivo.

—Consígueme a Emmett McCarthy por favor, Ángela —ordenó a su se cretaria cuando se dirigía a su propia oficina. Se sentía ya muy a su gusto en la cómoda opulencia del sólido escritorio de roble. Había realizado pequeños cambios desde que había tomado posesión, pero no mu chos, puesto que había ayudado a hacer el diseño original de la ofi cina

Isabella Swan-Whitherdale, ¿era realmente la "arpía rica" que Edward Cullen había dicho? Ciertamente sus padres eran ya muy ricos cuando nació y ella, que había sido una adición a la vida de ambos porque eran ya bastante mayores, nunca había carecido de algo. También era cierto que James ya era inmensamente rico cuando se casaron, pero quien dijo que "el dinero no compra la fe licidad" sabía de lo que hablaba. Ahora era más rica de lo que fue ron sus padres o James, porque había hecho de su compañía un éxito todavía mayor desde que estaba a cargo de ella, pero sus pa dres estaban muertos, al igual que James. Y ella no era feliz.

Levantó el teléfono al segundo timbrazo. Había estado mirando a la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Sí, Ángela? —preguntó.

—El señor McCarthy está en la línea uno —le informó su secreta ria.

Se había olvidado de la orden que le había dado a Ángela de llamarlo.

—Comunícame con él —dijo con voz suave.

— ¡Bella, qué gusto me da oírte! —El hombre que había sido abogado de su padre antes de serlo de ella la saludó con voz ale gre—. Yo mismo te iba a llamar más tarde.

—Emmett —contestó ella con cierta brusquedad. Podía imaginarse al socio principal de McCarthy, Anderson McCloed en su oficina llena de libros, con un decorado agradable, muy diferente de las oficinas legales, polvosas y malolientes, que la mayor parte de la gente conocía—. No estoy muy segura de que te dé gusto haberme oído, cuando hayamos terminado nuestra conversación —dijo ella con tristeza.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él con leve desconfianza en la voz.

Bella sonrió. Emmett tenía la reserva usual de un abogado, a pesar de que la conocía desde hacía años. Y ahora le asistía la razón para tenerla: ella estaba disgustada por la forma en que iban avan zando sus negociaciones para adquirir la Casa Shevton.

—Edward Cullen conoce la identidad de su competidora en la compra de la Casa Shevton —dijo ella en forma directa.

— ¿Estás segura? —El tono de voz de Emmett era indicio de que esta ba frunciendo el ceño.

—Ayer hablé con él —reveló ella con un suspiro—. Más bien, él habló conmigo —corrigió con tristeza, recordando la conversación. Nadie había hecho la suposición antes, en forma errónea o correc ta, de que ella era la amante de ningún nombre, ni siquiera James—. Me dijo con toda claridad que sabía bien que yo era la otra parte interesada en la operación. Te dije que quería que mi participa ción en las negociaciones se mantuviera en estricto secreto —le recordó con cierta dureza. La había sacudido la noche anterior oír a Edward Cullen mencionar, en tono casual, su interés en una compra que no deseaba que fuera de conocimiento público.

—Hice exactamente lo que tú me pediste, Bella. —Emmett parecía preocupado—. ¿No crees que el propio Shevton pudo habérselo dicho?

—Podía haberlo hecho si supiera que yo estaba detrás de la segunda oferta que recibió. ¿Lo sabía?

—Bueno, es posible que haya mencionado...

—Emmett, te dije que no quería que revelaras mi identidad —lo inte rrumpió ella enfadada.

—Ya lo sé. —La voz de él trataba de ser conciliatoria—. Pero el hombre estaba resultando difícil de convencer, y pensé que se reservaría la información. Él quería estar seguro de que la casa que ha pertenecido a su familia por siglos no va a ser demolida para construir edificios modernos en los terrenos. Tuve que decir le quién eras para convencerlo de que tú no tenías algo semejante en mente. Por eso yo te iba a llamar más tarde. Además, también quería decirte que Shevton se inclina más hacia ti, porque no le gusta la idea de que el lugar sea convertido en hotel.

— ¿Le contaste sobre mis planes para la casa? —preguntó ella con voz aguda.

— ¡Claro que no! —protestó Emmett —. Pero él sabe la forma en que tú haces negocios.

—Y ahora también sabe quiénes son los dos competidores y pue de manejar las cartas a su favor —arguyó Bella.

—Tuve que detenerlo en su decisión —dijo Emmet en tono defensi vo—. De otra manera ya habría hecho la operación con Cullen. No le gustaba la idea de vender el lugar a una persona anónima.

—Muy bien, Emmett, me doy cuenta de que no tuviste alternativa —aceptó ella, a su pesar—. Pero la situación no me hace feliz.

—Lo entiendo —reconoció él con tristeza—. Pero yo sabía que era una operación que tú no querías perder, y no pude comuni carme contigo cuando te llamé a tu apartamento.

—Me he estado quedando en el apartamento de un amigo —ex plicó ella en tono preocupado.

—De veras siento mucho que haya pasado esto. No tenía idea de que Shevton le iba a decir a Cullen que se trataba de ti.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. Procura mantenerme informada sobre cómo vas avanzando en las negociaciones... —añadió ella, sabien do que los esperaba una larga lucha.

—Así lo haré. Y, Bella, lo siento de verdad —suspiró él.

—No hay problema —le aseguró ella.

Richard Shevton habría tenido que conocer su identidad tarde o temprano, y ella no tenía manera de controlar lo que él hiciera con esa información. El propietario de la Casa Shevton y los mil acres que la rodeaban no parecía ser muy astuto para los negocios, pero Bella sabía demasiado bien que las apariencias engañaban, y parecía estar comprobándolo.

—Ángela. —Levantó la mirada con una sonrisa cuando entró su se cretaria en respuesta a su llamada—. Tengo la impresión de que un tal señor Edward Cullen llamará por teléfono o vendrá aquí, en persona, a lo largo del día. Quiero que te asegures de decirle que no estoy disponible. —Frunció el ceño. No tenía la menor duda de que cuando Jasper le dijera que ella era Isabella Swan, iba a exigir le una explicación. Ella se la habría dado la noche anterior, si él le hubiera dado la oportunidad de hacerlo. Ahora sentía que no le debía nada. Después de todo, fue él quien había llegado a todas las conclusiones.

—Sí, señora Swan —contestó Ángela, un poco desconcertada.

Bella le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

—Me ha estado molestando mucho ese tipo.

Esa no era una mentira, porque en realidad la molestaba. Sabía muy bien que eso haría que Ángela se mostrara más decidida que nunca a mantener a raya a Edward Cullen. Su secretaria era espe cialmente celosa para protegerla de los numerosos hombres que pensaban que era buena idea casarse con una mujer tan rica como ella. Se había encontrado con muchos de ellos en el último año.

—Yo me encargaré de que no la siga molestando —dijo Ángela.

Normalmente no necesitaba ayuda para detener al tipo de hom bre que intuía era Edward Cullen. Desde muy joven Isabella Swan había aprendido a eludir a los caza fortunas. Una de las ventajas de haberse casado con James fue que él era más rico que ella, pero, desde luego, él deseaba algo mucho más importante que el dinero, y al casarse con Bella lo adquirió en forma instantánea.

Hacia las últimas horas de la tarde comenzó a pensar que se ha bía equivocado respecto al siguiente movimiento de Edward Cullen, pero poco después de las cuatro oyó voces fuertes en la ofici na de afuera. Edward Cullen no parecía estar aceptando la decla ración que Ángela hacía de que no estaba disponible. Bella pensó en salir al rescate de la muchacha, pero eso sólo haría parecer a esta como una mentirosa. Comprendió que nunca debió haberle dado tales instrucciones.

Se puso de pie con lentitud en el momento en que era abierta la puerta de la oficina. El hombre se encontraba de pie ahí. Sus ojos se fijaron en ella y Bella trató de verse como él debía verla, con un traje sastre negro y una blusa blanca con un lazo al frente, elegante más que femenino.

—Lo siento, señora Swan—dijo Ángela, mirando furiosa a Edward Cullen —. Me empujó para entrar —murmuró indignada.

—Está bien, Ángela —dijo Bella con voz consoladora—. Yo mis ma me encargaré del señor Cullen —añadió con un tono de du reza.

Los ojos verdes de él brillaron con aire vengativo.

—Ya sé que discutimos anoche, mi amor —murmuró él con voz ronca, cruzando la habitación para llegar adonde ella estaba—, pero no creo que eso sea razón para que te hayas vuelto tan for mal. —Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para llevarla hacia la dureza de su cuerpo—. Después de todo, estamos comprometidos para casarnos —dijo con aire desafiante, inclinando la cabeza hacia la de ella.

Bella sólo tuvo tiempo para registrar la exclamación ahogada de sorpresa de Ángela, antes de que los labios firmes y fríos del hombre se apoderaran de los de ella. La tenía prisionera en sus bra zos y una de sus manos le rodeaba la cabeza, impidiéndole mover se. Después la besó en forma total y deliberada, saboreando el gus to de sus labios. La lengua que trataba de explorarle la boca se retiró sólo cuando los pequeños dientes blancos de Bella la mor dieron.

— ¡Zorra! —murmuró él entre dientes antes de volverse a Ángela con una sonrisa encantadora—. Es sólo un pequeño pleito de ena morados.

Ángela parecía totalmente desconcertada y Bella no podía cul parla.

—Señor Cullen...

—Amor mío, deja de llamarme así —murmuró él y sus ojos parecie ron amenazarla si no dejaba de hacerlo—. Y permite que esta joven se retire, para que no la sigamos mortificando con nuestra discu sión.

Bella le dirigió una mirada furiosa antes de volverse a su secre taria.

—Gracias, Ángela. —Le dirigió una sonrisa triste—. Yo puedo ma nejar esto ahora.

— ¿Cree que podrá hacerlo? —preguntó Edward Cullen en acti tud desafiante, una vez que Ángela los dejó solos.

—Sí —contestó ella, saliéndose de sus brazos—. Supongo que ya ha hablado con Jasper.

—Por supuesto —dijo él con voz lenta.

—Así que ahora ya sabe que soy "la arpía rica" que está tratan do de arruinarle su compra de la Casa Shevton.

Él sonrió y miró a su alrededor con admiración.

—A la señora Swan le gusta rodearse de lujo —murmuró.

—La señora Swan se ganó este lujo —dijo ella con voz tensa.

—Eso no es lo que he oído —dijo él. Se instaló en uno de los sillones de cuero, estiró sus largas piernas y la miró a través de los párpados entrecerrados—. Usted tomó posesión de esto cuando su esposo murió. Lo cual me lleva a la pregunta que quería hacerle: ¿por qué me mintió ayer sobre su nombre? —agregó con voz agu da.

—Yo no le mentí. —Sus ojos lanzaron relámpagos plateados—. Me apellido Higginbotham, es mi segundo apellido.

—Se apellidaba —corrigió Edward Cullen con brusquedad—, antes de casarse con el hijo del socio de su padre, hace siete años. Tal vez sí se ganó esta compañía, después de todo —dijo burlón—. El matrimonio fue muy conveniente para usted.

—No tengo por qué darle explicaciones...

—Dudo mucho que Isabella Swan dé explicaciones alguna vez. ¿Cómo es que no usa su verdadero nombre?

—No creo que haya venido aquí a hablar de mi nombre...

—En parte lo hice por esa razón. —La voz de él se había endure cido—. ¿Por qué no me dijo anoche quién era?

—Por la misma razón que usted llegó hoy aquí y actuó como si nuestro compromiso fuera una realidad. Por cierto, quiero que corrija esa impresión que dio a mi secretaria, antes de que se vaya. Estaba furiosa —dijo—. Jasper le comunicó en forma inocente que yo estaba hospedada en su apartamento y, debido a que usted supo que yo era una mujer y no un hombre, como había supuesto, llegó a la conclusión de que yo tenía que ser su amante.

Él encogió sus anchos hombros, en actitud muy tranquila.

—Todavía no estoy muy seguro de que eso no sea verdad.

—Pensé que ya había hablado con Jasper.

—Así es. —Asintió él con la cabeza—. Pero, como usted, él piensa que no tiene por qué darme explicaciones. Está furioso como un demonio porque tanto Alice como yo llegamos a ciertas conclu siones.

— ¿Le dijo ya la verdad a Alice?

—No exactamente. —La voz de Edward Cullen se llenó de disgus to—. En apariencia Alice está en un estado emocional delicado por el momento. Él parece pensar que hemos complicado la situa ción pretendiendo que estamos comprometidos en matrimonio. Cree que si le dijera la verdad ahora, Alice pensaría que tiene algo que ocultar.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él. —Bella suspiró.

—Estoy dispuesto a aceptar eso —dijo Edward Cullen mo viendo la cabeza de arriba abajo—. Aunque el estado emocional de Alice me parece demasiado conveniente.

Ella lo miró con un desagrado que no pudo ocultar.

— ¿Es usted siempre tan desconfiado?

—Sólo cuando encuentro a una mujer hermosa instalada en el apartamento de mi mejor amigo —aclaró él con voz lenta.

—Espero irme de ahí al terminar esta semana —dijo Bella.

— ¿Adónde?

—A mi propia casa, por supuesto —le dijo en tono impaciente.

—Ah, sí, la que fue dañada por el fuego.

—Señor Cullen, no me gusta su tono de voz...

—Y a mí no me gusta toda esta farsa —replicó él con ojos bri llantes de furia—. Sobre todo ahora que sé que la mujer con quien estoy comprometido en matrimonio es la misma que está interfi riendo con mi adquisición de una propiedad.

—Hay quienes dirían que las cosas son a la inversa, señor Cullen.

—Edward —le dijo él con voz tensa—. Shevton estaba a punto de aceptar mi oferta cuando recibió la suya, que era mejor.

—Pero después llegó su contra-oferta.

—Y usted también la hizo —protestó él—. ¿Hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar?

—No creo que eso le incumba —replicó indignada.

— ¿Para qué diablos quiere Industrias Swan-Dale una casa como esa, con mil acres de terreno? —preguntó él, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Industrias Swan-Dale no quería ni la casa ni los terrenos. Bella los quería por razones personales, pero era evidente que Edward Cullen no se daba cuenta de ello.

—Supongo que usted intenta convertirla en otro hotel, ¿no es así?

—Tiene que darse cuenta de que el lugar es ideal.

—Podría tener otros usos.

— ¡No me diga! ¿La quiere para establecer un lugar de embe llecimiento y recuperación para todas sus amigas ricas? —preguntó él con menosprecio—. O tal vez para una clínica donde puedan dar el "tratamiento del sueño" que, según he oído, está de moda entre la gente que tiene más dinero del que necesita.

—Yo no tengo amistades que necesiten alguna de las cosas que usted menciona —contestó Bella, irritada por el tono de condes cendencia que él había usado—. Y a usted no le importa lo que yo vaya a hacer con la Casa Shevton una vez que la haya comprado.

—Si la compra —corrigió él—. Cosa que no hará —agregó lleno de confianza en sí mismo.

—Yo no apostaría dinero sobre eso —le advirtió ella con suavi dad, con sus ojos cafés tranquilos y confiados también.

—Es perfecto para lo que yo la deseo —anunció él con arrogan cia—. El edificio mismo y su localización en esa pequeña bahía son ideales. Usted no estará pensando en dedicarse al negocio de hote les también, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono burlón.

—No. —Ella descartó la idea con una risilla de menosprecio—. Me he hospedado en varios de sus hoteles en el pasado, señor... Edward, y no creo que pudiera competir —reconoció ella—. Estoy segura de que la Casa Shevton sería un buen hotel, pero yo tengo otros planes para ella.

—Shevton no va a vender ahora a ninguno de los dos, hasta que obtenga el precio máximo por ella —declaró Edward con una mue ca.

—Los dos sabemos que vale lo que se pague por ella.

Los ojos verdes se contrajeron en un gesto pensativo.

—Debe tener muchos deseos de adquirirla.

—Sí —confirmó ella con sencillez.

Él continuó mirándola con fijeza por varios segundos más, en tonces se encogió de hombros.

—Que la gane el mejor...

—Oh, la ganaré yo...

—Eso va a ser difícil —contestó Edward, quien parecía divertirse con la situación—, porque yo intento que la Casa Shevton sea mía.

—Ya veremos —dijo ella en tono enigmático.

—Como no estaba para recibir lo que le llevaba esta mañana, lo traje conmigo. —Sacó un estuche de joyería de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció.

—Usted debe comprender ahora que no quiero ni necesito el brazalete ni el collar —le dijo en tono rígido.

—Se me ocurrió —dijo él con voz lenta—, así que los devolví y le compré otra cosa.

Bella tomó el estuche de terciopelo con vacilación y abrió la tapa. En su interior había un brazalete de oro lleno de dijes, con figuras de animalitos.

—Es precioso —dijo sonriendo a Edward. De pronto frunció el ceño al ver los últimos dijes—. ¿Qué es esto? —Levantó un anillo de compromiso y una argolla matrimonial en miniatura. La esme ralda del primero era genuina, de manera evidente.

—Obligatorios, me temo. —Hizo una mueca—. Para continuar la farsa ante Alice esta noche.

Bella levantó la mirada hacia él, con lentitud.

—Convinimos que usted les presentaría mis disculpas.

—Aja. —Suspiró él—. Me temo, como me hizo notar Jasper, que pa recería muy extraño que hubiéramos terminado nuestro compro miso con tanta rapidez. No iba a parecerle muy convincente a Alice. Por esa razón compré esto. —Sacó un estuche del otro bolsi llo.

— ¡Oh, no! —Bella puso las manos a la espalda, viendo con horror que el estuche contenía una réplica de tamaño normal del anillo en miniatura del brazalete, con una esmeralda del tama ño de un penique—. No voy a ponerme eso.

—Ya sé que dijimos a Alice que no teníamos un compromiso formal, pero...

—No voy a usarlo. Soy alérgica a los anillos.

— ¿Se refiere a que es alérgica al oro de ellos? —preguntó él.

—No... ¡A usarlos! —Esta vez no pudo contener el estremeci miento—. Son una licencia disfrazada para aprisionar a una perso na.

Él enarcó las cejas.

—Así que el matrimonio no resultó muy conveniente, después de todo.

—No quiero hablar de mi matrimonio.

—Parece que hay muchas cosas de las que usted no quiere ha blar —comentó Edward con tono burlón.

— ¿Acaso yo he tratado de inmiscuirme en su vida privada? ¿Le he hecho una sola pregunta?

—Me preguntó si era casado —le recordó él.

—En las circunstancias que median, usted debería ser tan adver so a la idea de que yo use su anillo como yo lo soy a usarlo.

—Pero yo sé que es una cosa temporal.

—Como también innecesaria. Gracias, pero no —dijo ella con fir meza—. ¿Y está seguro de que no puede librarme del compromiso para esta noche? Yo preferiría no ir.

—Jasper considera que es necesario —contestó él, guardándose el estuche del anillo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Bien, entonces... si no hay más remedio.

—Mi ego ha recibido varios golpes duros desde que la conocí a usted —dijo Edward en tono lento, con voz seca.

—No creo que eso vaya a hacerle mucho daño.

—Usted misma no es una persona que carezca de confianza en sí misma, ¿sabe? —murmuró él con voz suave.

Tal vez, si la hubiera conocido un año antes habría pensado en forma diferente. Seis años de matrimonio con un hombre de vo luntad tan firme como James, la despojaron de la confianza y la seguridad que le fueron imbuidas en la escuela de refinamiento a la que asistió en Suiza. Cuando un hombre era tan seguro y arro gante como James, alguien tenía que ceder en el matrimonio y, en aras de la paz, Bella siempre lo hizo.

—Soy Isabella Swan-Witerdale, ¿recuerda? Con la cuchara de oro en la boca.

—Tal vez el oro resulta pesado de llevar encima, algunas veces —murmuró él.

—Puedo sobrevivir con él —le contestó en tono burlón.

— ¿Quién no podría hacerlo? Y si Jasper no es el hombre de su vida, ¿quién es?

—No hay ninguno. Mi esposo lleva sólo un año muerto —dijo en tono defensivo y después se reprochó haberlo hecho. Se había prometido, desde la muerte de James, no justificar ante nadie lo que hacía—. Ahora, si me disculpa... tengo trabajo que hacer.

—El comprar casas de campo parece ser una de sus actividades.

—Sí —reconoció ella en actitud retadora.

—Ya veremos —murmuró Edward.

Ella podía ver en sus ojos que había respondido al desafío, que estaba disfrutando de él. A James también le habían gustado los retos. A una conquista fácil no le concedía interés, pero ella no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que lo encontró en los brazos de su prima, Victoria, quien lo trataba de la misma forma casual y despreciativa que usaba para Bella. ¡Y cómo le había gustado eso, tanto que había amado a Victoria, lo que a ella nunca! Sin embargo, cuando ella le pidió el divorcio, descubrió que no quería a Victoria lo suficiente para renunciar a lo único que había buscado a través del matrimonio con Bella. Y cuando por fin él aceptó darle el divorcio, usó la única amenaza que le garantizaba que ella aceptaría hacer lo que él quería...

— ¿Adónde se fue?

Ella enfocó su atención en Edward Cullen con esfuerzo. Se ha bía olvidado de su presencia mientras recordaba esa última con versación con James, que había terminado en tragedia.

—A ninguna parte, señor Cullen. —Ella se movió para ir a sen tarse frente a su escritorio—. Por un momento usted me recordó a alguien...

—Parecían pensamientos desventurados.

—Lo eran —reconoció ella.

—Comprendo que anoche tuvimos un mal principio...

—No hemos empezado nada —corrigió ella con brusquedad—. Usted me hizo numerosas acusaciones infundadas, me obligó a actuar como su novia...

—Nadie podría obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera —la interrum pió Edward —. No creo que alguien haya podido hacer eso nunca... ¿qué dice usted? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Ella irguió los hombros.

—Dije que podían intentarlo... y ya verían. —Esta vez lo dijo lo bastante fuerte para que él la escuchara.

—Usted quería tranquilizar a Alice —declaró él.

—Jasper la adora.

—No sería el primer hombre enamorado de su esposa que se sin tiera atraído por otra mujer —dijo Edward en tono duro.

— ¿A qué hora nos esperan a cenar esta noche? —Ella no hizo caso de la interrogación que había en las palabras de él.

—A las ocho.

—Llegaré en mi coche. Pienso trabajar hasta tarde.

—Yo vendré a buscarla.

—Prefiero llegar sola —dijo con determinación.

—Independiente, ¿eh? —comentó él en tono despreciativo.

—Absolutamente. —Sus ojos cafés se enfrentaron con frialdad a la mirada divertida de él.

—James Witherdale debe haber sido un bastardo —declaró él.

—Era un hombre encantador, que simpatizaba mucho con la gen te —respondió ella.

—Pero debe haber sido un infierno vivir con él, apuesto.

—Estuve casada con él seis años —dijo ella con voz tensa—. Así que no puede haber sido tan malo.

—Lo suficiente —contestó Edward con sequedad—. ¿Sabe dónde vive Jasper?

—Sí. —Se enfrentó a la mirada de él con ojos desafiantes, como diciendo que podía sacar las conclusiones que quisiera de ese he cho.

—Trate de no llegar tarde. Resultaría difícil explicar la ausencia de mi "prometida".

¡Como ella fue quien anunció a Alice su compromiso, no le quedaba más remedio que ir!

—Ahí estaré —le aseguró.

—Comportándose un poco más como si supiera lo que significa la pa labra amor, espero —dijo él en tono burlón.

—Creo que, de los dos, yo estoy en mejor posición que usted de saber el significado de esa emoción —dijo en tono brusco. ¡Cier tamente ella sabía lo que no significaba el amor!

—Si se refiere a que nunca he estado enamorado de una mujer, entonces es verdad. Pero sé lo que es el amor: mi vida de niño fue muy feliz. Mis padres siempre demostraron su amor por mí, así como el que se tenían entre ellos.

—No fue muy diferente en mi propio hogar —le aseguró ella.

—Tengo entendido que a su propia hija no le fue tan bien como a usted —murmuró Edward con voz lenta.

Bella se irguió y palide ció.

—Yo no tengo una hija —dijo, con labios que se le habían ador mecido.

—Es que yo pensé... —Frunció el ceño—. Me dijeron...

—Quienquiera que haya sido su informante, señor Cullen, no está al corriente. —Bella lo miró con frialdad. Metió las manos abajo del escritorio para que él no viera cómo temblaban—. Mi hija estaba en el coche con James cuando él se estrelló. Ella mu rió también.

—Yo no sabía...

Ella nunca le había contado a nadie la pérdida lenta y dolorosa de su hijita, del odio tan intenso que había sentido hacia James por eso, aunque él también estuviera muerto y no pudiera defenderse. ¡No había defensa posible para lo que él había hecho!

—No tenía idea. —Edward Cullen pareció preocupado—. Bella, yo...

—No necesito su conmiseración —dijo ella con brusquedad—. La compasión no puede devolverme a Elizabeth.

—Ni a su esposo —agregó él en tono suave.

—Creo que es evidente que no me gustaría que me devolvieran a James.

—Yo tuve esa impresión también —confirmó él con sequedad—. ¿Qué le hizo el pobre tipo?

—Se casó conmigo, señor Cullen.

—Ya veo —murmuró él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo lo dudo mucho. Ahora, si no le importa, tengo una junta dentro de unos minutos... —Se puso de pie. Era una mentira, pero no quería hablar más por el momento.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Yo también tengo que ir a otra parte, pero espero verla esta noche, con el brazalete puesto, en vista de que no pude conven cerla de que use el anillo…

—Devuélvalo donde lo compró, señor Cullen —le aconsejó con voz seca—. Y que le devuelvan su dinero.

— ¿De veras tiene alergia a los anillos?

— ¡Me dan náuseas!

—Usted va a ser, un día de estos, muy buena amante de un hom bre afortunado —murmuró él.

Los ojos de ella lanzaron relámpagos.

—Es sólo una fantasía masculina que las mujeres estamos he chas para el placer de los hombres. Nosotras sabemos que no es así. Algún día un hombre va a convertirse en un buen amante para mí —dijo ella con disgusto, porque no podía imaginarse con un amante.

— ¿No cree que eso es llevar su independencia demasiado lejos? No, probablemente no. —Él hizo una mueca—. No para Isabella Swan-Whiterdale.

—No importa quién sea yo. Soy sólo una mujer...

—Muy amargada por cierto —murmuró él con suavidad—. Es usted demasiado joven para permitir que una mala experiencia la amargue.

—La edad no tiene que ver con esto —contestó ella con menos precio—. Y no fue una experiencia —añadió con voz dura—, fue un matrimonio. Al menos, yo supuse que lo era.

Él pareció querer decir algo más. Sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y se limitó a murmurar:

—Nos vemos esta noche. —Y salió por la puerta.

Bella estaba todavía de pie frente a la ventana, en actitud lle na de tensión, cuando Ángela entró en su oficina minutos después.

— ¿Va a casarse de verdad con el señor Cullen? —preguntó Ángela, demasiado desconcertada para mostrarse discreta sobre el hombre que acababa de salir. Bella le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

— ¿No te das cuenta de que fue un truco para verme, sin necesi dad de tener una cita? —dijo con tono ligero. Había decidido que esa era la única forma de tratar la vengativa declaración de Edward Cullen. Ella no tenía la menor intención de continuar con la farsa también en el trabajo.

—Pero... —La otra mujer la miró, llena de confusión—. ¿Eso fue todo?

—Por supuesto. —Bella sonrió, enfrentándose a la mirada de su secretaria con expresión firme. ¡No podía permitir que Edward Cullen la intimidara en ningún aspecto de su vida de negocios!

— ¡Oh! —Ángela pareció desilusionada.

Bella se echó a reír con suavidad.

—Es demasiado autoritario para mi gusto —dijo en tono de bro ma.

—Pero es un hombre precioso, ¿no le parece? —preguntó su se cretaria con entusiasmo.

—Es atractivo, no cabe duda —admitió ella—. Si llama o vuelve a aparecerse por aquí, será mejor que lo dejes entrar. No creo que necesitemos una repetición de la escena de hoy.

Ángela la miró con tristeza.

— ¿Así que realmente no se va a casar con él? —preguntó.

—No voy a casarme con nadie. Te dejo eso a ti...

Su secretaria iba a casarse con su novio de muchos años, en un par de meses más.

—Por cierto, me gusta mucho su brazalete. Es nuevo, ¿verdad? —dijo Ángela en tono de broma porque sabía muy bien que lo era.

Bella no pudo evitar que el color subiera a sus mejillas.

—Sí, es nuevo —confirmó con brusquedad, deseando que nunca hubiera iniciado aquella farsa con Edward Cullen.

Pero Bella sabía mejor que nadie lo doloroso que era creer que el esposo tenía otra mujer y cómo la amargura y la incertidumbre iban erosionando el amor, hasta que por fin sólo quedaba la amar gura. No había visto nunca antes a Alice, pero Jasper le había ha blado de su esposa con frecuencia, siempre con un amor profun do, y no era equitativo que su estado de bondad, al permitirle usar su apartamento, resultara en un serio malentendido entre él y su esposa. Victoria le había hecho darse cuenta con toda claridad que su relación con James no era inocente.

A los dieciocho años Bella se había encontrado de pronto sin sus padres, dueña de la mitad del imperio industrial Swan-Dale y sin saber cómo manejar esta repentina responsabilidad. Los padres de James, Will y Goenda, se habían ido a Escocia en un viaje de fin de semana con los de ella. Cuando regresaban, su avión se estre lló y los cuatro pasajeros, al igual que la tripulación, habían resul tado muertos. Si no hubiera sido por el apoyo de James durante los siguientes meses, ella no habría sabido qué hacer. Él era diez años mayor y llevaba ya varios trabajando en la administración de las Industrias Swan-Dale, así que tomó las riendas totales del negocio sin dificultad alguna.

Debido a la diferencia de edades, Bella no tuvo mucha rela ción social con el hijo del socio de su padre, pero durante los me ses siguientes aprendió a depender de él en forma total, tanto para el manejo de la compañía, como para su propia salvación mental. Los dos pasaban juntos la mayor parte de sus veladas y ella no supo cuándo empezó a enamorarse, sin embargo, se sintió muy feliz cuando James le pidió que se casara con él. Desde luego, en su declaración él usó palabras como amor y siempre, cuando lo que debió decir era... interés y conveniencia. Con toda su juve nil inocencia, ella había dejado las Industrias Swan-Dale en las manos de James, de forma ilimitada. Emmett McCarthy le dijo que eso no era conveniente, pero ella se rió de su advertencia. Después de todo, James era su esposo y confiaba en él de manera implícita.

Durante dos años ella vivió en una feliz ignorancia. Dio a luz a Elizabeth durante su primer año de matrimonio y a partir de ese momento concedió casi toda su atención a su hermosa hija. Cuan do oyó los primeros rumores de que James tenía una amante, los descartó considerándolos como chismes maliciosos. Ella y James eran muy felices juntos. Pero los rumores persistieron y ella se decidió, por fin, a preguntarle sobre ellos. Él se puso fu rioso, diciendo que todo era culpa suya porque concedía toda su atención a la niña y a él no le prestaba ninguna. El hecho de que él tuviera otra mujer fue un golpe muy duro, pero que él lo consi derara culpa suya la afectó en forma terrible. Empezó a dar a Ja mes preferencia en todo, a conceder su amor y su atención a Elizabeth sólo cuando las dos estaban solas durante el día. Virtualmente ignoraba a la pobre niña cuando James estaba en casa. Eso tampoco le gustó, porque la acusó de sofocarlo con tanto amor, y en cosa de unas cuantas semanas había otra mujer en su vida. Y después otra, y otra más...

Durante los siguientes años perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de mujeres que pasaban brevemente por la vida de James, en un esfuerzo desesperado por salvar su matrimonio. Elizabeth pensa ba que su padre era maravilloso y cuando dejó atrás la etapa de ser bebé, él empezó a interesarse en ella, también. El verlos juntos era suficiente para demostrarle a Bella que ninguna de las otras mujeres significaba realmente algo para James.

En el quinto aniversario de su boda organizaron una fiesta fami liar. La ausencia de James cuando su tío iba a decir unas palabras alusivas a la ocasión, hizo que ella encontrara a James en brazos de su última amante. Había oído ruidos procedentes de su dormi torio y supuso que James debía estar ahí, pero la sonrisa que lleva ba en el rostro se congeló cuando encontró a la pareja semidesnuda. James la miró furioso, mientras Victoria le dirigía una sonrisa satisfecha. Bella salió a toda prisa de la habitación, demasiado escandalizada para hablar.

Volvió abajo y se reincorporó a la fiesta, como si nada hubiera pasado. Se sentía demasiado atontada para pensar todavía, lo úni co que sabía era que no podía causar una escena con toda esa gen te en la casa. James y Victoria se incorporaron a la fiesta algunos minutos más tarde. Su mirada desolada se encontró con la aburri da de James, mientras su tío hacía por fin el pequeño discurso y el brindis por su felicidad.

Procuró no acercarse a Victoria ni a James durante el resto de la velada, pero estaba a punto de desplomarse cuando acompaña ron al último invitado a la puerta.

James se sirvió un trago y se enfrentó a ella.

—Supongo que querrás hablar ahora —dijo en tono de fastidio.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? —lo acusó ella—. Por años he tra tado de cerrar los ojos a tus infidelidades, pero no voy a permitir que esta relación con Victoria continúe.

— ¿No lo vas a permitir? —repitió él con suavidad—. ¿Y desde cuándo te he pedido permiso para hacer algo?

Él nunca le había hablado de aquella forma cargada de despre cio. Bella se quedó mirándolo, esperando que cayera el siguiente golpe.

—Yo me casé contigo por una sola razón —le dijo con su voz cruel y fría—: para tener completo control sobre Industrias Swan-Dale...

— ¿James? —Ella lanzó una exclamación ahogada, sin poder creerlo.

— ¡Una cosa que tú me diste sin titubear, como la ciega que eres! —le dijo en tono burlón antes de dar otro trago a su whisky—. Te he permitido seguir siendo mi esposa estos últimos cinco años, pero no me obligues a elegir entre tú y Jessica, porque saldrías perdiendo.

Bella se dejó caer atontada en un sillón.

— ¿Tú... tú nunca me amaste?

—Nunca me han interesado las mujeres castañas, pequeñas y pue riles —dijo con dureza—. Eres bastante satisfactoria en la cama, pero fuera de ella tienes la inteligencia de una niña.

Ella hubiera querido hacerle notar que cuando se habían casado, ella acababa de salir de la escuela y era casi una niña, que en lugar de crecer y madurar en su matrimonio, había seguido siendo juve nilmente insegura, porque ni su marido ni su matrimonio le ofre cían apoyo alguno, pero guardó silencio.

—Quiero a Victoria en mi vida —le dijo él—. Y la tendré por todo el tiempo que se me antoje.

—En ese caso, quiero el divorcio —declaró ella con firmeza.

— ¿Y Elizabeth?

Bella palideció y lo miró con fijeza.

— ¿Qué hay sobre ella?

—Si tú te divorcias de mí te llevarás contigo la mitad de la com pañía y yo no puedo permitir eso —le dijo con dureza—. Si insistes en divorciarte, pelearé para obtener la custodia de Elizabeth.

—Perderías el caso —exclamó ella con voz ahogada.

— ¿Tú crees? —El tono de él fue burlón—. Sin importar lo que haya sido, me he comportado como buen padre para Elizabeth. Ni siquiera tú puedes negarlo. La amo, y los tribunales suelen, aho ra, hacer más caso a los padres que a las madres cuando se trata de la custodia de los hijos.

—Si la amas como dices no puedes exponerla a una cosa así —ex clamó Bella moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¡Oh, la quiero mucho! —confirmó él con gesto sombrío—. ¡Pero quiero más a Industrias Swan-Dale!

—Y a Victoria —agregó ella con amargura.

—Y a Victoria —aceptó él, mirándola desafiante.

Bella se levantó con toda la dignidad de que era capaz.

—Aunque no habrá divorcio, nuestro matrimonio ha termina do, de cualquier modo. Nunca volveré a compartir contigo ese dor mitorio en el que te encontré con Victoria. Dormiré en el de los invitados de aquí en adelante.

—Como quieras —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. No soy yo quien pierde con el cambio.

En ese momento ella estaba más allá del dolor, pero una vez que el atontamiento de la situación pasó, se volvió sensitiva a cuanto comentario cortante y humillante hacía James. El año siguiente fue insoportable para ella. James no trataba de disimular siquie ra su idilio con Victoria, con frecuencia asistía con ella a fiestas en las que debería haber ido con su esposa. Por Elizabeth, Bella había soportado la humillación, y sólo sintió un gran alivio cuan do James le dijo que era él quien ahora quería el divorcio. A cam bio de cederle la custodia de Elizabeth, quería el control total de las Industrias Swan-Dale. Ella había tenido que negarse. Las Industrias Swan-Dale eran la herencia de Elizabeth, tenía que defenderla. Ja mes se había ido con Elizabeth en su coche, después de decir a Bella que jamás volvería a ver a su hija.

Fue James a quien no volvió a ver nunca. Las lesiones que Elizabeth sufrió en el accidente fueron tan graves, que estuvo en estado de coma durante los dos meses siguientes. Pero al final de ellos mu rió.

Eso había completado la madurez de Bella. Ella se había pro metido que ningún hombre volvería a lastimarla de ese modo. Ha bía arrojado todas sus energías al esfuerzo de hacer que Industrias Swan-Dale tuviera más éxito que nunca, y lo había logrado más allá de lo que hubiera podido soñar nunca. Y, por supuesto, no iba a permitir que otro tipo, arrogante y seguro de sí mismo, la venciera en lo que ella consideraba una importante adquisición.

Levantó el teléfono de su escritorio.

— ¿Ángela? Comunícame con Emmett McCarthy —ordenó con voz cor tante.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas las niñas que me demostraron su apoyo de alguna forma, con reviews, alertas, favoritos y mensajes en facebook, espero que les siga gustando la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DEDICADO A: Flor, mi beta y amiga a la que quiero mucho, a Esmeralda Cullen, porque ella me animo a seguir publicando y a Jess Saldarriaga (diseñadoras FFAD) que me regalo la portada de la historia**

**Miles de gracias a Flor Carrizo, por ser tan paciente y regalarme su amistad :*, este trabajo también le pertenece. Capítulo beteado por ella.**

**www./facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes y su creación le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia NO es mia y le pertenece a Carole Mortimer**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Bella disfrutó del largo recorrido en coche hasta Berkshire. En los últimos tiempos no tenía mucha oportuni dad de salir de Londres. Envidiaba a Jasper su casa de campo y comprendía por qué él prefería vivir ahí, aunque debido a su tra bajo en el hospital eso significaba que de vez en cuando tuviera que quedarse por la noche en su apartamento de la ciudad. Sin duda alguna, el saber que tenía esa casa aislada y esa hermosa fa milia le hacía atractivo el regreso al hogar y compensaba plena mente la distancia.

No le fue difícil localizar la casa. Detuvo su Porsche junto al Ja guar verde que se encontraba en el sendero de entrada. No le fue difícil adivinar a quién pertenecía. El hombre parecía tener una gran afición por ese color. Debía admitir que el verde de sus ojos era... ¿qué era? No iba a enamorarse de un apuesto dictador por segunda vez. ¡No iba a enamorarse de nadie!

— ¡Bella! —Jasper la recibió en la puerta, era un hombre alto, de aspecto distinguido, cuyo cabello rubio ya empezaba a enca necer, y los ojos de un cálido tono castaño—. ¡Ah, queridita, no sabes cuánto siento que se haya producido este lío! —La ayudó a quitarse el abrigo, que entregó al mayordomo antes de hacerle una seña para que los dejara solos—. Nunca soñé, cuando te ofre cí el uso del apartamento, que terminaría en esto —agregó, frun ciendo el ceño.

—No te preocupes. —Ella puso una mano en actitud consolado ra sobre el brazo de él—. Debí haber comprendido desde un prin cipio que era una mala idea. Una vez que entendí la conclusión a la que había llegado Alice, me alegró poder ayudar. Aunque tal vez compliqué las cosas más de lo necesario —concluyó con una mue ca.

—Eso pensé yo —reconoció él—. Pero cambié de opinión des pués de hablar con Alice. Está muy sensitiva por el momento. Este tercer embarazo la tiene muy...

— ¿Vais a tener otro bebé? ¡Qué maravilloso!

—Yo lo considero así —suspiró él—, pero Alice siente que es de masiado pronto. Tommy tiene sólo un año, ¿sabes? En las circuns tancias, creo que tú y Edward hicisteis lo mejor posible. Alice tie ne bastantes problemas por el momento para abrumarla con dudas sobre nosotros.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar? —preguntó Bella.

—Ya has hecho suficiente —dijo él agradecido—. Sin ti...

—Creo que tu esposa se está sintiendo abandonada, Jasper —dijo Edward Cullen con forzada alegría, al reunirse con ellos. Volvió sus ojos entrecerrados hacia Bella—. ¡Ah, mi encantadora prome tida!

—Edward...

—Bella y yo nos entendemos muy bien —aseguró Edward a Jasper con voz brusca—. Ve con Alice —ordenó.

Decir que este hombre se veía muy atractivo en traje de etique ta era quedarse corto. Se veía magnífico, devastador, con sus anchos hombros, su cintura delgada y sus muslos musculosos. Pero la furia que había en esos ojos verdes, hizo a Bella recobrar el sentido común. Lo miró con expresión desafiante.

— ¡Qué tierna escena la que acabo de interrumpir! —exclamó él en tono insultante.

— ¿Verdad que sí? —contestó ella con voz dulce. No iba a justi ficar ante él la corriente de simpatía que había entre Jasper y ella.

—Pensé que te dije que lo dejaras en paz.

—Se lo dijiste a Bella Higginbotham, no a Isabella Swan-Whitherdale.

—No juegues conmigo...

—No sé qué quiera usted decir con eso, señor Cullen.

—Tú lo sabes muy bien —murmuró él con voz grave.

—Como siempre, malinterpretaste la situación —replicó ella con brusquedad—. Alice está embarazada de nuevo, ¿lo sabías?

—Me acaban de informar de eso —contestó él, desconfiando.

—Ese es el estado emocional al que se refería Jasper, tiene mie do de que ella pierda al bebé.

—Lo cual explica que se haya involucrado contigo. ¡A mí no me convence, señora Swan!

—No me interesa hacerlo —contestó ella encogiéndose de hom bros—. Tengo la conciencia tranquila y eso es todo lo que me interesa. La opinión que usted tenga de mí... —se interrumpió, cuan do Edward la tomó en sus brazos y empezó a besarla con menospre cio, con su boca arrasando materialmente la de ella.

— ¡Uupa! Perdónenme... —exclamó Alice en tono de broma, y retrocedió de nuevo hacia la sala.

Edward soltó a Bella con la misma brusquedad con que la ha bía tomado en sus brazos.

— ¡No necesitaba ser tan rudo! —Ella se tocó los labios lastima dos. Le había quitado por completo el brillo que se había puesto.

Lo miró con expresión furiosa. Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Te estabas volviendo indiscreta.

—Le estaba diciendo lo que pienso de usted con exactitud —corrigió ella. Se acercó al espejo del vestíbulo para examinar su apa riencia, su cabello había escapado en varios pequeños mechones, tenía las mejillas encendidas y su boca se veía sonrosada y húme da a causa de las bruscas caricias de los labios de él. Abrió su bolso de mano para buscar un cepillo.

—No te molestes —dijo Edward tomándola del brazo para llevar la hacia la sala—. Se te ve como si te acabaran de besar.

— ¡Me siento como si me hubieran violado! —contestó ella.

—Siento mucho eso —suspiró él—. Pero oí que Alice se acerca ba y tú no estabas hablando exactamente como una mujer enamo rada.

—Hablaba como una mujer furiosa... que es como me siento —contestó ella—. Yo jamás haría a Alice una cosa como la que su pones que le estoy haciendo. Ella me agrada muchísimo.

—Y tú le agradas a ella también —asintió él con expresión som bría—. Pero eso se debe a que no te conoce realmente.

—Los maridos de otras mujeres no me atraen, en absoluto.

—Tal vez a Jasper se le olvidó mencionarte que era casado, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Los dedos de ella se enroscaron alrededor de su bolso de mano, para contener el impulso de estrellárselo en la cara.

— ¡La opinión errónea que tienes de Jasper sólo supera la que tie nes de mí!

—Digamos que empiezo a comprender lo atractiva que puedes ser —dijo con voz lenta y su mirada descendió con evidente admi ración hacia la cremosa suavidad del pecho, que el bajo escote del vestido dejaba al descubierto hasta el punto donde empezaban los senos.

Ella lo miró con expresión de antipatía.

—Comentarios como ese sólo ponen en evidencia lo poco atracti vo que tú me pareces a mí.

Él sonrió con expresión burlona. Sus ojos verdes revelaban que disfrutaba de aquel encuentro.

—Apuesto a que eres una verdadera fierecilla en la cama.

— ¡Eso nunca vas a averiguarlo tú! —exclamó ella furiosa.

—Yo no estaría muy seguro de ello. Estás empezando a interesar me.

Los ojos de Bella relampaguearon y su cuerpo se puso rígido de indignación.

— ¡Yo no podría estar menos interesada en ti!

—En otras ocasiones he cambiado la opinión de una mujer —ex clamó él con sarcasmo.

—No la mía. Ahora, ¿nos reunimos con Jasper y Alice?

Se dio cuenta de que la seguía al entrar a la sala y se estremeció cuando él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

—Espero que no los haya hecho esperar demasiado —dijo Bella a modo de saludo.

—No, de ninguna manera. —La esposa de Jasper se veía muy atrac tiva en un vestido azul marino—. La cena apenas acaba de estar lis ta

— ¡Felicidades! —le dijo Bella con entusiasmo—. Jasper me dio ya la buena nueva.

—Yo misma no lo supe hasta hoy. —Alice le dirigió una sonrisa tris te—. Por eso fui a buscar esa vieja libreta de direcciones al aparta mento —explicó—, necesitaba el número de mi ginecólogo.

—Si hubiera comprendido que hoy teníamos motivo de celebra ción, habría traído una botella de champaña —dijo Edward.

—De cualquier modo, no puedo beber alcohol por ahora —con testó Alice haciendo una mueca—. Aun el pequeño vaso que me permiten beber cuando estoy embarazada, me causa nauseas.

Era evidente que el embarazo había sido una sorpresa desagra dable para ella. Se notaba en su voz y Bella se sintió más ali viada que nunca de haber contribuido a tranquilizarla. Su propio embarazo había sido una sorpresa para ella, también, y a los die cinueve años no le fue fácil aceptar los cambios que se estaban rea lizando en su cuerpo. Alice, desde luego, había sufrido estos en dos ocasiones anteriores, pero era muy posible que acabara de re cuperar su figura, después de haber dado a luz a Tommy, un año antes, y debía sentirse un poco irritada de retroceder de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, querida —dijo Edward con evidente compasión—. Sólo te faltan siete meses para terminar con esto.

Bella comprendió que era un error decir eso, porque los ojos de Alice tomaron una expresión desolada.

—No puedo aceptarlo —exclamó Alice de pronto—. ¡Es dema siado!

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Bella se volvió hacia Edward.

— ¡Tienes la delicadeza de un hipopótamo! —dijo, dispuesta a seguir a Alice, pero un comentario la detuvo.

— ¿Qué dije? —Edward parecía atontado ante la escena que ha bía provocado su casual comentario.

—El embarazo suele hacer que una mujer actúe en forma un poco extraña —explicó Jasper con una mueca—. ¡Son todas esas hormonas que se desequilibran!

—Mientras se quedan ahí murmurando sobre las cosas extrañas que hacemos las mujeres cuando nos embarazamos, ojalá se deten gan a pensar que aunque siete meses no les parezcan mucho, ¡son más de medio año! —Los miró furiosa ahora que había logrado atraer su atención—. Ustedes dos disfrutan de media hora de pla cer, o algo así, pero es la mujer quien durante los siguientes nueve meses se siente asqueada, cansada, enferma, se infla como un glo bo, recibe patadas en las costillas cuando trata de descansar y, encima de todo, ¡tiene que soportar los comentarios de hombres tontos como ustedes! —Su intensa agitación la había dejado ja deante—. ¡Si los hombres fueran los que tuvieran que soportar todo eso, la tasa de crecimiento de la población descendería a ni veles peligrosos!

—Cuando tú lo dices así... —murmuró Edward en tono burlón.

—Así es —contestó ella con brusquedad—. Ahora voy a tranqui lizar a Alice, y les aconsejaría que trataran de perfeccionar su actuación mientras me voy. Son una especie de pareja de cómicos, ¿no es así?

— ¡Malvada! —murmuró Edward, sin poder disimular su admira ción.

—Yo no sabía que tenías un genio tan vivo, Bella —dijo Jasper.

—Tengo la impresión de que hay muchas cosas sobre ella que no sabes, Jasper —dijo Edward con lentitud.

—Hay muchas cosas que ninguno de ustedes dos sabe sobre mí —comentó ella antes de salir de la habitación.

Encontró a Alice en su dormitorio de la planta alta, sacudida por convulsivos sollozos, tendida sobre la cama.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz ahogada al ver a Bella, mientras tra taba de enjugar las lágrimas con un pañuelo desechable—. Debe considerar que soy una mujer horrible al reaccionar de este modo.

—De ninguna manera —le aseguró con suavidad, sentándose a un lado de la cama para dar a Alice otro pañuelo—. No es fácil estar embarazada.

— ¿Tiene usted niños? Jasper me dijo que había estado casada.

—No —contestó ella con sincera pena—. Mi hijita murió...

—Oh, cuánto lo siento. —Alice se mostró arrepentida en forma instantánea—. Usted debe pensar, por la forma en que estoy ac tuando, que no quiero este bebé. No es eso...

—No ha tenido tiempo de reponerse todavía del nacimiento de su hijito —comentó Bella con cierta tristeza—. Se supone que eso debía facilitar las cosas, pero estoy segura de que no es así.

—Tommy no fue un bebé muy tranquilo —dijo Alice sentándo se—. Lloraba mucho y no tenía interés en la comida. Apenas aho ra ha empezado a dormir toda la noche. Jasper ha sido maravillo so...

— ¿Pero? —preguntó Bella con indulgencia.

—Pero él es médico —suspiró Alice —. Está acostumbrado a entrar a un pabellón, ver a su paciente, dar instrucciones y esperar que se cumplan, mientras él ve a otro enfermo.

—Y debe haber hecho lo mismo con usted y Tommy.

—Algunas veces —asintió Alice —. No es que no quiera al bebé, es que... bueno, no estoy segura de poder hacer frente al cuidado de los tres.

— ¿Está segura de que no es simplemente que se siente cansada? —sugirió Bella con gentileza—. El cuidar a los niños es un trabajo duro.

—Lucy ya va a estar en la escuela cuando este nazca. Y, de cual quier modo, ella es una niña muy independiente. Pero dos bebés de menos de dos años es una cosa muy diferente…

—Puede resultar divertido. —Sonrió Bella —. Yo no digo que sea fácil, pero estoy segura de que entre los dos deben entretenerse hasta cierto punto. Una vez que el bebé crezca un poco y salga de la cuna, puede irse al suelo y jugar con Tommy. Estoy segura de que por ahora están en la etapa en que deben decir a Lucy con fre cuencia que no es todavía lo bastante grande para cargar a Tommy, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí... así es —asintió Alice con lentitud.

—Tommy y el nuevo bebé no tardarán en estar casi del mismo tamaño, así que no tendrá problema con los dos. Estoy segura de que va a ser un trabajo duro, pero tendrá sus compensaciones, sin duda alguna.

—Es posible que tenga razón. Jasper y Edward van a pensar que soy una tonta. —Hizo una mueca y se levantó para arreglarse el maqui llaje—. Es imperdonable en la esposa de un médico.

—No lo creo. —Bella sonrió al recordar el rostro de los dos hombres cuando ella salió de la sala—. No, después de lo que les dije.

— ¿Qué les dijiste? —preguntó, hablándole ya con más familiari dad.

—Suficiente para hacerles pensar un poco antes de hablar.

—Me alegro tanto por ti y por Edward. Me parece que vais a ser muy felices. —Alice se arregló el cabello.

Bella apretó la boca por un momento.

—Eso espero —dijo por fin.

—Tengo... que hacerte una confesión —dijo Alice volviéndose a ella—. Anoche, cuando fui al apartamento, no fue sólo por la libre ta de direcciones. Yo... yo pensaba que tú... tenías relaciones con Jasper —admitió a toda prisa, con evidente timidez.

—Pero, Jasper está casado —murmuró Bella frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, pero... cuando supe que estabas durmiendo en el aparta mento, yo... yo pensé...

—Que Jasper y yo éramos amantes. —Bella se echó a reír. La con fesión de Alice había sido tan sorpresiva, que la desconcertó por unos momentos—. No creo que a Edward le gustaría mucho eso, ¿verdad?

—Debo admitir que a mí tampoco me gustaba la idea.

—Por supuesto. —Bella volvió a reír con suavidad—. Ahora, ¿nos reunimos con los hombres antes de que empiecen a cenar sin nosotras?

— ¡Oh, qué hermoso brazalete! —exclamó Alice, mirando el que Bella llevaba puesto—. ¡Es precioso! —agregó, mirándolo de cer ca—. Y ya veo que Edward te compró un anillo —bromeó al mirar las dos pequeñas argollas de oro.

—Sí —contestó Bella con cierta brusquedad.

—Me alegro de que se vaya a casar contigo, Bella. —Alice la miró con cariño—. Estoy segura de que tú y yo vamos a ser buenas ami gas.

—Yo también estoy segura de eso —reconoció Bella con since ridad, alegrándose de que la mujer hubiera dejado de hablar del brazalete. Había estado a punto de no ponérsela, a pesar de que Edward se lo pidió, pero en el último momento decidió que era un toque agradable.

— ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a ver a los niños? —preguntó Alice con timidez—. Esto es, si tú...

—Me encantan los niños —le aseguró Bella. Comprendía que la muerte de Elizabeth era la razón de que Alice hubiera titubea do—. Y me encantará conocer a Lucy y a Tommy.

La niña era exactamente como su mamá: de cabellos oscuros y bonita, mientras que Tommy se parecía más a Jasper. Su cabello rubio era rizado y su carita tenía todavía la redondez peculiar de un bebé.

—Son adorables —dijo Bella a Alice, en voz muy suave, mien tras bajaban juntas.

—Sí que lo son —reconoció Alice con melancolía—. Ya me sien to mejor de pensar en la llegada de este bebé.

—Me alegra oírte decir eso, mi amor. —Jasper rodeó los hombros de su esposa con un brazo, cuando las dos mujeres entraron en la sala—. Estaba muy preocupado por ti —confesó con suavidad.

—Me porté como una tonta. —Se acurrucó contra él—. Imagína te, Tommy tendrá con quién jugar.

—Y Lucy podrá sentirse la mamá de ambos —añadió él con indulgencia.

Bella se colocó junto a Edward, cuando se dirigieron hacia el co medor, evitando en forma deliberada su mirada.

—Fue muy amable de tu parte —murmuró él en voz baja.

—Puedo ser amable cuando la otra persona me simpatiza —con testó ella con voz ronca, sin mirarlo.

Él se echó a reír con admiración.

— ¡Cielos, apuesto a que debes ser dinamita pura en la cama!

— ¡Guarda tus opiniones para ti! —contestó ella con brusquedad.

— ¡Vamos... tanta energía desperdiciada en hablar! —exclamó él, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, con expresión burlona.

— ¿Qué tal te gustaría sentarte a la mesa sin tu "prometida?" —preguntó Bella en tono amenazador.

—No eres capaz de irte.

—Prueba y verás.

Edward suspiró.

—Sólo estaba haciendo conversación.

— ¡Demasiado personal!

—Soy tu prometido...

—No permitas que este falso compromiso te haga pensar que tie nes algún derecho sobre mí —le advirtió con dureza—. Ni físicamen te ni en otro sentido. Si me presionas demasiado, no vacilaré en dejarte solo en esto.

—No harías tal cosa —dijo él, lleno de confianza—. No lastima rías a Alice de ese modo.

No, no podía hacer eso, sobre todo ahora que Alice había con fesado que creía que Jasper y ella eran amantes.

—Soy Isabella Swan-Whiterdale —le recordó—, una mujer sin deseos ni necesidades, sólo un ansia de poder. ¿Crees que a una mujer así le importaría quién saliera lastimado, si las cosas no marchaban co mo ella quisiera?

—Creo que a ti sí te importaría —dijo él con lentitud.

—No vas a saberlo hasta que me presiones demasiado... y yo no te lo aconsejaría.

—Has adquirido una gran reputación en el mundo de los nego cios, desde que sustituiste a tu esposo el año pasado. Ahora veo por qué.

—Gracias —aceptó ella, y tomó asiento.

—Jasper y yo tuvimos una interesante conversación mientras ustedes estaban arriba —dijo Edward en voz bastante alta para que la otra pareja lo oyera también.

Bella se puso de pronto en guardia.

— ¿Sí?

—Él y Alice no han podido descansar desde que nació Tommy. Y ahora que ella está esperando el número tres, le sugerí que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse de vacaciones unos cuantos días... tal vez un fin de semana —agregó en tono ligero.

—A mí me parece una buena idea —contestó Bella, aunque si guió mirándolo con cierta desconfianza.

—Solos —añadió Edward, sosteniéndole la mirada.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó ella, todavía sin saber qué era lo que él trata ba de decir.

—Suena maravilloso, Edward —dijo Alice en tono ligero—. Pero sólo cuento con mis padres para dejar a los niños, y aunque ellos se muestran encantados de cuidarlos unas horas, durante el día o de la noche, dejárselos dos días sería demasiado para ellos. Están ya muy cansados y Tommy en una edad en que resulta físicamente pesado cuidarlo. Fue una linda idea, de cualquier modo —conclu yó.

—Yo no estaba pensando en que tus padres se quedaran con los niños, Alice —dijo Edward, sin dejar de mirar a Bella —. Pensé que Bella y yo podríamos venir aquí y cuidarlos en vuestra ausencia. Después de todo, ellos ya me conocen y no tardarán mucho en acostumbrarse a Bella.

Alice se volvió hacia Bella, con expresión incierta.

— ¿De verdad haríais eso?

_¡Bastardo!_, dijo a Edward la mirada furiosa de Bella. Compren dió que él había recibido el mensaje, cuando su boca se torció en una sonrisa triunfal.

—Por supuesto, encantada de hacerlo —aseguró Bella a Alice, evitando ahora la mirada de Edward Cullen—. Estoy segura de que Edward debe ser muy eficiente para cambiar pañales —añadió en tono vengativo.

Jasper se echó a reír.

— ¡No sabe dónde está la cabeza de un bebé y dónde están los pies!

Edward lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Sé mucho más de lo que tú sabías cuando nació Lucy!

—No mucho más. —Rió Alice —. Espero, con sinceridad, que no lo dejes solo con Tommy, Bella.

—Creo que sería una buena idea. —Bella comió su sopa con aire de inocencia, sin hacer caso una vez más de la mirada furiosa de Edward —. Será bueno que practique para cuando él mismo sea papá. Yo lo vigilaré para que no haga nada drástico con Tommy, pero creo que vamos a dejarlo a cargo completo del bebé ese fin de semana.

—No creo muy probable que yo tenga que cuidar nunca a un bebé.

— ¡Oh, pero habrá ocasiones en que lo hagas, Edward —dijo Alice con toda seriedad—. Jasper me dice que Bella es una dama muy importante en el mundo de los negocios, vas a tener que ayudarla en el cuidado de los niños.

—Podemos contratar una niñera —respondió Edward.

Bella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y dijo:

—Yo no creo en ellas.

—Entonces no tendremos hijos —dijo él, furioso.

—Tenía la impresión de que esa iba a ser tu respuesta —le con testó Bella con aire de triunfo, probando su copa de vino. Él le dirigió una mirada impaciente.

— ¿Vamos a cuidar a los niños el próximo fin de semana o no?

—Sí, vamos a hacerlo —dijo Bella —. Tú y yo.

—Creo que nos divertiríamos más si nos quedamos a ver a Edward tratando de manejar a Tommy —dijo Jasper con tono burlón—. En una sala de juntas, Edward es letal, pero no creo que tenga el mis mo éxito con Tommy.

—Él me quiere mucho —protestó Edward indignado.

—Tú eres su tío favorito —asintió Jasper —, pero Tommy detesta que lo lleven a dormir por la noche.

—A todos los niños les disgusta que los acuesten —dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros como si eso no tuviera importancia.

—Pero a Tommy lo enfurece de verdad —insistió Jasper —. Hasta el punto de que...

—No le digas más —suplicó Alice —, o va a cambiar de opinión sobre el ofrecimiento.

—No lo hará —dijo Bella con decisión—. ¿El próximo fin de semana está bien para vosotros? —preguntó a la otra pareja.

Una situación que Edward había creado para ganarle la partida, había sido invertida y ahora era él quien se sentía en desventaja. Bella no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha de haber logrado eso.

— ¿Estás realmente segura de que no te importa hacer esto? —le preguntó Alice, todavía dudosa de aceptar la oferta.

— ¡Claro que no! —contestó Bella con decisión—. Esta es una hermosa casa, los niños son adorables y yo estoy segura de que voy a disfrutar mucho de hacer esto.

La mirada que dirigió a Edward pareció decirle que su diversión iba a ser sobre todo a costa suya. Él se volvió hacia Alice.

—Sólo necesitaremos un dormitorio —le dijo—. A menos que tú consideres que sería mejor para los niños que durmiéramos separa dos.

El color subió y bajó del rostro de Bella, en rápida sucesión, y ella apretó con fuerza la boca. ¡Edward se había vengado con cre ces!

— ¡Claro que no! —contestó Alice—. Los dos son demasiado pe queños todavía para hacer preguntas.

— ¡Oh, muy bien! —dijo él con satisfacción—. No hemos queri do estar juntos en el apartamento, porque parecería que estába mos aprovechándonos de vosotros.

—A nosotros no nos importa que Edward se vaya a vivir al apar tamento también, ¿verdad, mi amor? —preguntó Alice a su mari do.

—Creo que Bella es quien debe decidir eso —dijo Jasper con evi dente tensión.

—Estoy segura de que Edward y yo podemos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo —dijo Bella, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Gracias —agregó con brusquedad.

Edward la miró con ojos divertidos. Por cada batalla verbal o mental que le ganaba, aquel le pagaba con una dosis doble. Esa idea de que compartieran un dormitorio aquí la semana siguiente la había dejado estupefacta, y la de que él se cambiara al aparta mento con ella era del todo inconcebible.

—No dejes que Edward se te imponga —le aconsejó Jasper, cuando se preparaba para marcharse más tarde esa noche. Edward y Alice se habían quedado todavía charlando en la sala—. Se está divirtien do, eso es todo.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró ella—. No me molesta lo que hace.

—Puedo tratar de posponer la idea del próximo fin de semana para otra fecha, si tú lo prefieres —insistió Jasper, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, no puedo permitir eso. —Bella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Por favor, no te preocupes por Edward, yo puedo ma nejarlo.

—Yo me encargaré de dejaros listos dos dormitorios —dijo Jasper con expresión sombría

—Aun si hubiera uno solo, no lo compartiríamos —le aclaró ella con decisión—. Edward se iría a dormir al sofá de la sala.

—Él puede ser muy persuasivo.

—Yo no estoy interesada —le aseguró Bella.

Jasper frunció el ceño ante esa determinación.

—La mayor parte de las mujeres lo considera muy atractivo.

—No niego que lo sea, pero su tipo no me atrae.

Él encogió sus anchos hombros.

—Todo está bien, mientras la situación no te moleste.

—No me molesta. —Bella movió la cabeza—. Mira, voy a ver la casa ma ñana. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Me gustaría que la vieras, co nocer tu opinión antes de que la compre.

—Bella, ya te dije...

—Lo sé —dijo ella en tono conciliador—. Y comprendo lo que sientes, pero es algo que deseo hacer.

—No puedo permitirte...

—No es cuestión de dejarme hacer algo, Jasper. —Puso su mano en el brazo de él—. Es algo que necesito hacer, realmente.

— ¿Cuándo intentarás ir a la casa?

—Por la tarde. Por favor, ven conmigo —suplicó ella.

—Veré si puedo escaparme —declaró él, asintiendo con lentitud—. Aunque no es muy seguro.

—Es suficiente para mí que lo intentes. —Sus ojos brillaron de entusiasmo—. Estoy segura de que la encontrarás muy conveniente.

—Lo será, de cualquier modo —dijo él con una mueca—. Está a poca distancia de aquí. En coche haría unos cuantos minutos.

—Esa es una de las razones por las que me gustó. De este modo tendrás lo mejor de dos mundos.

—Es tiempo de que nos vayamos, Bella —dijo Edward en tono brusco, con Alice siguiéndolo de cerca.

—Te estaba esperando —le dijo Bella con toda calma.

Sus ojos verdes, muy duros en esos momentos, parecieron po ner en tela de duda la validez de su declaración.

—Gracias por una hermosa velada. —Sonrió él y besó a Alice en la mejilla—. Yo en tu lugar me llevaría a este marido tuyo de com pras, para que te surta de lo que vas a necesitar este fin de semana. —Miró a Bella con expresión desafiante al agregar—: Podéis ha cerlo mañana por la tarde, por ejemplo.

¡Él había oído parte de su conversación con Jasper! Y de su acti tud se podía deducir que había llegado a sus propias conclusiones.

—A Jasper no le gusta ir de compras —dijo Alice, echándose a reír.

—Entonces, tal vez Bella quiera acompañarte —sugirió en for ma brusca.

—Mañana no puedo me temo —dijo Bella con voz suave—. Pero me encantaría ir contigo cualquier otro día.

—Yo te llamaré entonces —dijo Alice, encantada con la sugeren cia.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? —preguntó Edward con impaciencia, en cuanto estuvieron en el sendero de entrada.

— ¿Hacer qué? —Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, con gesto ino cente.

Él volvió la mirada hacia donde Jasper y Alice se encontraban juntos, en la puerta, esperando a decirles adiós con las manos.

—No podemos hablar aquí —murmuró él—. Nos veremos en el apartamento.

—Prefiero que no sea así.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Va a tener Jasper una emergencia repentina en el hospital? —preguntó en tono duro.

— ¡No! —Ella lo miró con aire desafiante.

—Entonces no te estoy preguntando si puedo ir al apartamento. ¡Te estoy diciendo que iré allí!

—En ese caso, supongo que te veré más tarde... —Ella se detuvo en forma repentina, porque él la había detenido del brazo—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Debemos damos las buenas noches en la forma adecuada.

—Vamos a vernos más tarde, ¿no?

—De cualquier modo, tenemos público ahora —añadió, inclinan do la cabeza para apoderarse de su boca.

Pero, en lugar de la furia que ella había esperado, sus labios sólo le transmitieron una profunda sensualidad. El beso de Edward y la lenta exploración de sus labios la afectaron en tal grado, que a pe sar de sí misma le rodeó con los brazos la cintura, mientras su cuerpo se curvaba hacia el de él. Bella percibió cada plano duro de los muslos y el pecho masculinos.

—Respondes muy bien —dijo él en tono acusador.

Ella se alegró de que la oscuridad disimulara su rubor.

—Tenemos público, ¿recuerdas? —aclaró ella.

— ¿Esperas poner celoso a Jasper?

Ella se retiró de él y lo miró con mayor menosprecio del que él usó para mirarla.

—Él sabe muy bien cuánto lo desprecio a usted, señor Cullen —dijo con voz dura—. Y se da cuenta de que me impone sus besos.

—Te veré en el apartamento.

Se dio la vuelta y subió a su Jaguar, saliendo a toda velocidad del sendero, después de un breve movimiento de la mano, dirigido hacia Alice y Jasper.

Bella se tomó un poco más de tiempo para subir a su coche, ligeramente atontada por su reacción a un hombre que ella decla raba despreciar.

— ¿No tienes problemas? —Jasper se había acercado a su coche sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—No, claro que no. —Se liberó de la sensación de inquietud, y sonrió alegremente—. Buenas noches, Alice —gritó a la otra mu jer—. Buenas noches, Jasper —repitió volviéndose a él, para tranquilizarle—. Y, por favor, no te preocupes por mí.

—Podemos poner fin a esto cuando tú quieras —insistió él.

—Te aseguro que puedo manejar la situación y controlar al se ñor Cullen.

Pero mientras conducía hacia su casa, se preguntó si Edward Cullen no sería un contrincante difícil de vencer, tanto física como mentalmente.

No le sorprendió llegar ella primero al apartamento. Estaba más familiarizada con los caminos que Edward, quien vivía en los Esta dos Unidos la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando disfrutaba en la sala de una bebida, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Me detuve a comprar cigarrillos —explicó Edward, respecto a su tardanza, cuando entró al apartamento en actitud decidida.

—Pasa, por favor —dijo ella con sarcasmo, siguiéndolo hacia la sala—. Creo que dije con toda claridad que no me gusta que alguien fume cerca de mí —le recordó cuando él hizo funcionar su encen dedor de oro y lo acercó al cigarrillo que había puesto en su boca. Aspiró con fuerza y el humo llenó en forma instantánea la habita ción.

—Necesito un cigarrillo —protestó él con voz rasposa.

— ¿Serviría de algo que dijera "por favor"? —preguntó ella con voz débil.

El desconcierto se reflejó por un momento en los ojos verdes, pero fue sustituido con rapidez por la impaciencia.

—No.

Ella se acercó a las ventanas y abrió una de ellas.

— ¿No crees que estás llevando demasiado lejos esta charada? —preguntó Edward con dureza—. Estás dejándote ver ridícula.

La furia estalló en el fondo de los ojos chocolates.

— ¡Me gustaría mostrarte algo que es realmente ridículo! —dijo ella iracunda. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió—. Bueno, no te que des ahí —se volvió hacia él—. ¡Ven a ver algo realmente ridículo!

—Bella...

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward? —Sus ojos lanzaron relámpagos—. ¿Tienes miedo de hacer el ridículo esta vez?

— ¿Adónde vamos a estas horas de la noche?

—No muy lejos —dijo ella, caminando hacia el ascensor, seguida por él. Sus manos se pusieron sudorosas al oprimir el botón para subir. Su cuerpo se llenó de tensión mientras el aparato los lleva ba hacia arriba.

—Bella, ¿adónde vamos? —preguntó Edward con voz tersa.

—Por aquí. —Salió del ascensor en el nivel más alto del edificio, y lo condujo hacia uno de los tres apartamentos de lujo que había en ese piso. Metió la llave que había cogido antes de salir, le dio la vuelta y empujó la puerta, indicándole que entrara primero.

— ¿Qué significa…?

—Pasa —ordenó ella con brusquedad.

Él le dirigió una mirada penetrante antes de entrar al apartamento. Bella encendió las luces, mientras él miraba sin interés.

—No sé qué...

—Camina más adentro —indicó con la cabeza hacia su derecha y se quedó un poco atrás, mientras él abría una puerta con mal disimulada impaciencia. Se detuvo de pronto, al percibir el fuerte olor de la pintura fresca.

— ¿Cuál es tu dormitorio? —preguntó.

—Está al fondo de esta habitación —contestó ella con voz tem blorosa. La invadió la curiosidad, mientras contemplaba lo que ha bía sido su sala, cómodamente amueblada.

La habitación estaba vacía excepto por un par de escaleras y algunos botes de pintura. La elegante alfombra azul que antes cu briera los suelos había sido quitada junto con todas las cosas que se que maron en el incendio. El papel tapiz ya había sido quitado de los muros, pero en el techo tenía huellas de humo negro, en todos los puntos donde las llamas lo lamieron.

Edward cruzó la habitación para abrir la puerta del dormitorio, donde había muchas más huellas del incendio que estuvo a punto de costarle la vida a Bella. La cerró de nuevo con suavidad y bajó la mirada hacia el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano, antes de cerrar los dedos alrededor de él para aplastarlo.

—Edward, no...

Él la miró con ojos que se habían oscurecido.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo, la tomó del brazo y salieron. Unos minutos después estaban de regreso en el apartamento de Jasper.

— ¿Te has quemado la mano? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño, desconcertada por lo que él había hecho con el cigarrillo.

—Casi moriste quemada ahí arriba y te preocupa una quemadu ra en mi mano. ¿Cuándo vas a volver a ese apartamento?

—Los decoradores dicen, de forma optimista, que termina rán este fin de semana —contestó ella con voz opaca.

— ¿Por qué no te cambias a otro edificio? Es evidente que te inquieta el pensar en volver a ese lugar.

— ¡Me sorprende que lo hayas notado!

—Te sorprenderías mucho más si conocieras mis pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo —contestó él en tono sombrío.

—Voy a volver a ese apartamento, porque es mi hogar.

— ¿Y qué me dices de la casa que intentas comprar, para poder estar cerca de Jasper? —preguntó él en tono acusador.

Ella pensó que estaba irritado porque iba a encontrarse con Jasper al día siguiente, pero parecía ser más que eso.

— ¿Qué casa? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—La que es muy _"conveniente",_ y está tan cerca de la casa que Jasper comparte con Alice, que podrá tener _"lo mejor de dos mundos"._

Edward estaba revelando todo lo que había oído sobre su conver sación con Jasper... y que había malinterpretado.

—Tú no comprendes...

—Estás equivocada. Comprendo muy bien... demasiado bien. A ti te disgusta el matrimonio, con todas las obligaciones que una re lación así entraña, así que no te molesta en lo más mínimo que el hombre que quieres sea casado, ni siquiera deseas que él renuncie a su matrimonio. Quieres retener tu independencia y a él también. Supongo que la intención es que Jasper pase un poco de tiempo en cada casa, ¿no?

—Tú conoces a Jasper. ¿Crees que él aceptaría eso?

—Me da la impresión de que está tratando de luchar contra la atracción que ejerces sobre él... sin mucho éxito. Va a encontrar se contigo mañana en la casa, ¿verdad?

—Edward...

— ¿No es cierto? —Su tono parecía exigir respuesta.

—No voy a permitir que tus amenazas me hagan admitir algo que no es verdad. —Los ojos de ella relampaguearon.

—Pero tú te vas a encontrar con Jasper mañana —insistió él.

—Sí, pero...

—En una casa que estás comprando para que podáis estar jun tos, ¿no es cierto?

— ¡No!

—Yo te oí, Bella —suspiró él—. Y no quiero que te encuentres con él allí mañana ni en ningún otro momento.

— ¿Crees, realmente, que esto es asunto tuyo? —preguntó ella con impaciencia.

—Lo es desde que Alice me llamó por teléfono. ¿Qué crees que sentiría ella si descubriera la verdad?

—Porque sé exactamente lo que ella sentiría —contestó Bella con amargura—, es que me presté a fingir este compromiso matri monial contigo. Pero todo es una mentira, y esta última idea tuya de que intento poner un nido de amor al que Jasper pueda ir cuan do tenga tiempo disponible, es ridícula. —Lo miró furiosa—. Creo que he dejado bien en claro que me niego a ser usada.

—Otra vez —dijo Edward con voz muy suave. Ella lo miró con fi jeza.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—De tu actitud hacia los hombres y el matrimonio, deduzco que estaba equivocado al suponer que el casarte con James Whitherdale fue una conveniencia para ti... creo que él fue quien encontró venta jas en el matrimonio. Supongo que hubo otra mujer involucrada.

—Varias —reconoció ella en voz baja.

—Una tal vez lo bastante seria como para que él quisiera quedar se con ella —adivinó Edward con gran astucia.

—Por eso es que no quiero que Alice adquiera una idea errónea de lo que hay entre Jasper y yo —aclaró ella.

—Porque tú no tienes intenciones de quedarte con él —definió Edward en tono de menosprecio.

—No hay nada entre Jasper y yo, excepto amistad —insistió ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te cambiaste a su apartamento después del incendio?

—Porque él sólo lo usa de forma ocasional —explicó ella con exasperación—. Y porque me lo ofreció.

—Debéis ser muy buenos amigos para que él te lo haya ofrecido.

—Nos conocemos bien, es verdad —confirmó ella en tono reser vado.

— ¿Lo conociste antes o después de enviudar?

—Después —contestó ella en tono brusco—. Mira, no estoy so metida a juicio ni tengo por qué contestar más tus preguntas im pertinentes. Es tarde y, con toda franqueza, he tenido suficiente para un día.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya?

—Diciéndote sería una mejor descripción —contestó ella.

Él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y la miró lleno de admira ción.

—Las pequeñas castañas regordetas tal vez no estén de moda —dijo con lentitud—, pero hay una que me interesa.

—Puedes llevar tu interés a otro lado y...

—Vamos, Bella. —Él la tomó en sus brazos, puso una mano so bre su barbilla y le levantó el rostro. La miró un momento antes de besarla—. Recuerda que eres una dama —dijo en tono burlón—, una verdadera dama.

Su beso contenía toda la sensualidad que habían comparti do antes... y más. Él la provocó, la incitó, hasta que ella se puso sobre la punta de los pies para hacer más profunda la caricia. Lan zó un gemido desde el fondo de su garganta cuando la lengua de él penetró en su boca, en forma tentadora, se retiró con lentitud, antes de volverse a lanzar de nuevo al interior.

—Tengo la impresión —murmuró él— de que tú y yo vamos a ser amantes un día de estos.

Ella retrocedió ante esa declaración, con los ojos agrandados.

— ¡No!

Él retorció la boca y metió las manos en los bolsillos del panta lón.

—La idea no me emociona más que a ti —declaró—. Pero yo sé que va a suceder.

—No, si uno de los dos no lo desea —dijo ella con decisión.

—A veces no tenemos control sobre estas cosas. Y tal vez, si eso sucede, Jasper se dará cuenta de lo tonto que fue al involucrarse contigo.

Bella lo miró llena de desprecio.

—Me sorprende que no me hayas hecho el amor por esa sola ra zón.

—Tal vez lo habría hecho si se me hubiera ocurrido —contestó él con los ojos entrecerrados—. Pero sé que va a suceder, de cual quier modo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Largo tiempo después de que él se hubiera ido, Bella seguía sen tada sola en la sala, con las luces apagadas. Edward Cullen ame nazaba con destruir la existencia que durante un año ella se había for jado para sí.

* * *

Miles de gracias a las personas que me regalan su opinión y demuestran su apoyo con un review, alerta o favoritos, también gracias a las chicas que me apoyan en facebook

Espero que les haya gustado, esto está hecho con mucho cariño, sorry por el retraso en la hora, pero he vuelto a la escuela y tengo un profesor de lo mas odioso.


	4. Chapter 4

**DEDICADO A: Flor, mi beta y amiga, a janalez por el apoyo con mi maestro :D a Esmeralda Cullen y a Jess Saldarriaga (diseñadoras FFAD)**

**Miles de gracias a Flor Carrizo, por ser tan paciente y esperar cada capítulo y además de eso regalarme su amistad :*, este trabajo también le pertenece. Capítulo beteado por ella.**

**www./facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes y su creación le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia NO es mia y le pertenece a Carole Mortimer**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Bella observó el rostro de Jasper mientras recorrían la casa. Vio la excitación que a duras penas él trataba de disimular. ¡La casa era perfecta, y ella lo supo desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez!

—Estas casas antiguas siempre requieren mucho trabajo de mo dernización —murmuró él—. El solo hecho de que no haya calefac ción va a causar tremendos problemas.

—Ya he hecho que varios expertos vengan a examinar el lugar y tengo presupuestos para todo el trabajo que se necesita aquí —lo interrumpió ella con firmeza—. Y todo está dentro del cálculo que hice originalmente.

—Es una tremenda oportunidad, Bella, y no creas que no te la agradezco... —Él suspiró de manera profunda.

— ¿Pero? —insistió ella, sintiendo la negativa en su voz.

Los ojos azules de Jasper se llenaron de compasión.

—Pero no puedo aceptar un regalo tan generoso. Yo no salvé a Elizabeth...

—Lo intentaste hasta el fin. —Ella puso la mano en el brazo de él—. Nadie podría pedir más de ti.

Ella y Jasper se habían conocido hacía poco más de un año, a tra vés de la cama en la que su hija yacía inconsciente. Fue Jasper quien le dijo que Elizabeth había recibido muy graves heridas en la cabe za, que aun si recobraba la conciencia era posible que nunca se re cuperara del todo. Y aun si por algún milagro se reponía, sería un largo y lento proceso que requeriría meses enteros en el hospital.

Bella vio muchas veces a Jasper durante los siguientes dos meses, ya que él con frecuencia pasaba una hora o dos con ella, durante las largas noches en que estaba sentada con su hija. Habían hablado de todo en esas ocasiones y se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Durante ese tiempo Bella decidió que daría a este hombre el hospital qué necesitaba para especializarse en pacientes como Elizabeth. Ni siquiera la muerte de esta había cambiado su decisión al respecto.

La Casa Shevton necesitaría mucho trabajo y numerosas altera ciones para lograr la atmósfera agradable y acogedora que Jasper quería para trabajar con esos pacientes a largo plazo, pero los ex tensos terrenos y la aislada bahía la convertían en un lugar ideal para las actividades de terapia física que él tenía en mente. Ella sa bía que Jasper se daba cuenta de eso, también.

—No puedo aceptar esto, Bella —le dijo con testarudez—. Yo sólo estaba cumpliendo con mi deber, haciendo mi trabajo.

—Y yo quiero que continúes haciéndolo —insistió ella—, con el mejor equipo disponible.

—Costaría millones —murmuró él.

—Yo tengo millones y nadie en quién gastarlos. Compraré la casa, aun sin tu consentimiento —declaró con firmeza—. Estoy se gura de que alguien querrá usar las facilidades que instalaré en ella.

Él miró la vieja casa que podía volverse funcional.

—Todavía no he discutido esto con Alice —murmuró él.

—Entonces, hazlo —dijo ella con urgencia, sintiendo que él se estaba debilitando en su decisión de rechazar la idea—. Cuéntaselo el próximo fin de semana, cuando estéis solos.

Él frunció el ceño, con la indecisión reflejada en el rostro.

—Es un grave paso —dijo, haciendo una mueca—. Trabajar para un hospital es una cosa, lanzarme por mi cuenta es otra.

—Cuando hablamos tú me dijiste que era el sueño de tu vida.

—Tener un sueño, y que tú me lo compres son dos cosas dife rentes.

Bella se volvió enfadada hacia él.

—En otras palabras... En realidad no querías...

—No, eso no es verdad —negó él moviendo la cabeza enfática mente—. ¿Me atrevería yo a decir: "esto es tan repentino, señora Swan"?

—No, más vale que no lo hagas.

—Porque en realidad no lo es —reconoció él—. Lo que pasa es que no pensé que llegarías a hacer realidad tu ofrecimiento.

—Pero yo te dije que lo haría —afirmó Bella.

—Ya lo sé. —Él suspiró—. Pero la gente tiende a... no voy a decir que a olvidar, porque no sería cierto. Sin embargo, una vez que un paciente deja de estar a mi cuidado... o muere —añadió con tristeza—, los familiares prefieren borrar de su mente a las personas y a las cosas que les recuerden ese tiempo.

—Fue un tiempo traumático, pero te prometí el hospital y voy a asegurarme de que lo tengas. Sé que no pudiste salvar a Elizabeth, pero eso no fue tu culpa —le dijo con franqueza—. Y con las facilidades que yo quiero proporcionarte aquí, podrás tener uno de los mejores hospitales para cuantas lesiones de ese tipo haya en el mundo.

—El personal para una institución así no sería ningún problema —reconoció Jasper, con cierta tristeza.

Ella levantó sus ansiosos ojos marrones hacia él.

—Entonces, ¿considerarás en serio la posibilidad de aceptar?

—Sería un tonto si lo rechazara. —Él hizo una mueca.

—Creo que sí serías eso —confirmó ella en tono burlón.

—Como te diría la mayor parte de las personas que me conocen, suelo ser tonto en ocasiones —dijo él en tono seco.

— ¿Y esta vez?

—No sé, realmente, Bella —le dijo con sinceridad—. Es una oportunidad maravillosa, pero tendré que discutirlo con Alice primero, ver cómo la afecta. Sé que debo parecer un ingrato...

—Nada de eso —le aseguró ella—. Te estás portando como debe hacerlo realmente la mitad de un matrimonio feliz. Me da gusto oírte.

— ¿Cómo va la situación con Edward? —preguntó él en tono ca sual.

Ella se puso rígida.

—Es un hombre autoritario, arrogante, con el que es imposible razonar, además de que...

—Se siente muy atraído por ti —concluyó Jasper con sequedad.

— ¿Te lo dijo? —Ella lo miró con ojos penetrantes.

—No tenía que hacerlo. Lo conozco lo bastante bien para detec tar los síntomas.

— ¿Me quieres decir que con frecuencia lo atraen las mujeres que no pueden soportarlo?

—Casi nunca puede librarse de ellas. —Jasper rió.

—Entiendo que una mujer se le quiera echar encima y arañarlo, cuando menos. ¡Es odioso!

—No lo decía en ese sentido —aclaró él.

—Jasper. —Ella lo miró con severidad—. Espero que no estés pen sando en impulsar una relación entre Edward y yo...

— ¡Cielos no! —protestó él—. Edward nunca tuvo problemas para hacer sus propias conquistas.

—Pero no va a tener suerte esta vez.

—Puede ser un hombre muy divertido, si le das una oportunidad.

—Yo no quiero averiguar cómo puede ser —declaró ella.

—Huumm. La resistencia obstinada de una mujer casi siempre intensifica en él su decisión de conquistarla.

—Rendirme a él no es parte de mis planes. Y no puedo dejar de ser obstinada en esto. Mientras tanto, preferiría que no le mencio naras nada de esta casa ni de los proyectos para hacerla hospital.

— ¿Por qué? —Jasper parecía desconcertado.

—Porque, hay una persona que está tratando de comprar esta casa, además de mí. —Ella evitó mirarlo de frente—. Y cuanta menos gente sepa sobre la operación, mejor.

—Edward puede ser el alma de la discreción.

— ¡Todavía tengo que ver eso! No puedo convencerlo de que me cambié a tu apartamento a causa del incendio en el mío. Y tam bién ha insinuado que me casé con James para obtener el control de Industrias Swan-Dale.

—Edward puede ser muchas cosas —murmuró Jasper—, pero nunca lo vi portarse de la forma tan tonta en que lo hace contigo.

—Parece que tiene cierta ceguera emocional en lo que a mí se re fiere. Prefiere siempre creer lo peor.

—No lo haría así si tú le explicaras todo.

—No —declaró ella con firmeza—. Déjalo que piense lo que quie ra sobre mí. Yo no quiero publicidad sobre mi participación en la adquisición de esta propiedad. Sé lo que los periódicos harían con una cosa así. Puedo ver los encabezados diciendo: "Rica heredera compra un hospital al médico de su hija muerta". ¡No podría so portarlo, Jasper!

—Pero es la verdad —dijo él con gentileza.

—No en la forma que ellos lo describirían. He sido objeto del interés periodístico demasiadas veces para no saber cómo maneja la prensa información de ese tipo. Podrían hacer que se volviera algo exageradamente sentimental, o insinuar tanto respecto a nuestra relación que, por mucho que nosotros lo negáramos, Alice terminaría por preguntarse si no había algo de cierto en el fondo. La adquisición de esta casa va a ser una operación privada, y tan pronto como sea posible, la pondré a tu nombre. Esperemos que nadie se dé cuenta de que yo estoy involucrada en el asunto.

—Yo había pensado llamarlo Hospital Elizabeth —dijo Jasper.

—Te agradezco el sentimiento y la intención —dijo ella con voz ronca por las lágrimas—, pero prefiero que no lo hagas.

—Está bien, creo que comprendo eso. De cualquier modo, estoy seguro de que Edward respetaría la confidencia.

Y ella estaba igualmente segura de que si Edward Cullen sabía la razón por la que ella estaba comprando la Casa Shevton, y que intentaba dársela a Jasper para su hospital, él malinterpretaría por completo el gesto, como hacía con cuanto se relacionaba con ellos.

—Yo preferiría que no se lo dijeras —dijo Bella con tranquila firmeza—. No antes que se haya decidido algo definitivo, cuando menos.

—Sí, tienes razón —asintió Jasper—. Y hablaré con Alice sobre esto el próximo fin de semana.

—Te agradecería mucho que lo hicieras. Realmente necesito tu respuesta lo más pronto posible.

Ella confiaba en que la respuesta de Jasper sería afirmativa. Sa bía que Alice era el tipo de mujer que alentaba los avances de su esposo en su carrera. También se daba cuenta de lo que Edward Cullen pensaría sobre el hecho de que hubiera comprado la Casa Shevton para Jasper... ¡pensaría que estaba tratando de comprar sus favores!

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Los decoradores habían terminado para el jueves por la no che como le habían prometido. La alfombra y los muebles nuevos fueron entregados e instalados el viernes. Todo lo que Bella necesitaba hacer ahora era subir sus cosas a su propio apartamento. Y eso era algo que no la entusiasmaba demasiado.

Se sintió agradecida de que llamaran a la puerta poco después de las siete e interrumpieran su tarea de guardar sus pertenencias, aunque cuando se dio cuenta de que su visitante era Edward Cullen ya no se sintió tan complacida.

La mirada de él recorrió con aire crítico los jeans y el suéter de cachemira azul que ella se había puesto, y que se ajustaban de for ma reveladora a su figura.

—Ahora sí pareces ser Bella Swan —murmuro él.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Ella parpadeó.

—La primera noche que te conocí parecías ser la amante de Jasper, Bella Higginbotham, al otro día eras Isabella Swan-Whitherdale, de pies a ca beza. Esa noche continuaste con esa personalidad. Pero ahora te veo simplemente como Bella Swan, una hermosa muchacha que descansa en casa.

Ella lo miró en la forma lenta y fija en que él la observó. ¡Él tampoco parecía en esos momentos la fiera que tenía fama de ser en la sala de juntas!

—Tú mismo no estás mal —contestó ella, arrastrando también las palabras en forma burlona.

—Oye, yo lo decía a modo de cumplido —protestó él.

—Yo también —contestó ella muy seria.

—Ahora sé lo que se siente cuando lo miran a uno de pies a cabeza.

Ella asintió.

—No es muy agradable, ¿verdad?

—Depende de quién lo mire a uno, supongo —contestó él.

Bella decidió que había llegado el momento de poner fin a esta conversación, que empezaba a convertirse en un franco co queteo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó—. Se suponía que no íbamos a vernos hasta el próximo fin de semana. —Lo miró con expresión interrogadora—. Así era, ¿verdad? Espero que no hayas hecho nin gún otro arreglo que yo ignore todavía —agregó con voz dura.

La respuesta de él fue pasar frente a ella, entrar al apartamento y fruncir el ceño cuando vio las maletas que había.

— ¿Te vas a algún lado? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella.

—Eso es evidente.

—Sin duda debe haber procedimientos legales a seguir antes de que puedas cambiarte, ¿no?

—Si te refieres a la gente del seguro, ya estuvo aquí.

— ¿Seguro?... Bella, ¿adónde vas con todas estas cosas? —pre gunto él con lentitud.

—Arriba —contestó ella con expresión atontada—. ¿Adónde te…? —Bella dejó de fruncir el ceño cuando comprendió lo que él había pensado—. Sí, Edward, hay procedimientos legales a seguir antes de poder comprar una casa y cambiarse a ella —agregó llena de desprecio.

—Bella, no juegues conmigo. Si no hubiera tenido que hacer un viaje relámpago ayer, hubiera ido a ver si Jasper aprueba o no la casa que has pensado para los dos.

—Todavía lo está pensando —contestó ella con lentitud.

— ¡Demonios, Bella! —exclamó Edward con impaciencia—. Jasper es un tipo sensacional, pero...

—A mí me parece así —afirmó ella con toda calma.

— ¡Es casado! —le recordó Edward con firmeza.

—He descubierto que la mayor parte de los tipos sensacionales lo son —contestó ella con frialdad.

—Bella...

— ¡Edward! ¡No estoy de humor para que me sermonee alguien que recibió mucha publicidad por su idilio con la esposa de un senador!

—Yo no tuve ningún amorío con ella —negó con impaciencia—. Ayudé a su marido en su campaña política y los medios de infor mación hicieron un gran escándalo porque la acompañé a una cena oficial cuando su esposo estaba enfermo una noche.

— ¿No es terrible cómo el más inocente de los incidentes puede ser malinterpretado? —Bella lo miró con expresión burlona.

—Fue una cosa inocente, Bella. —Él suspiró.

— ¡Claro que lo fue! —confirmó ella sin disimular su incredulidad.

—Ya veo que a ninguna parte vamos a llegar con esta conversa ción. ¿Podría pedirte que reconsideraras las cosas antes de com prar una casa para estar cerca de Jasper? Tarde o temprano Alice se dará cuenta de lo que está sucediendo.

—Va a ser la decisión de Jasper si compro o no la casa.

—Ningún hombre cuerdo rechazaría la oportunidad de marcar te como su propiedad privada.

—Recuerdo que en una ocasión me dijiste que el sólo pensar en hacerme el amor te erizaba la carne, y que necesitarías estar muy borracho para intentarlo...

—Creo que entonces fui un poco precipitado...

— ¡Yo no lo soy! —lo interrumpió ella—. ¡Y ningún hombre me va a marcar nunca como su "propiedad privada"! Ahora, en lugar de quedarte ahí de pie, como un inútil, ¿qué tal si me ayudas a subir estas cosas?

La idea era un arma de dos filos. No le gustaba en particu lar invitar a Edward su apartamento, pero temía todavía más subir sola.

— ¿Vas a instalarte en tu apartamento esta misma noche?

Ella asintió, mientras metía varias cosas más en una caja. Era asombrosa la cantidad de objetos que había acumulado ahí en una semana.

—Normalmente, le habría pedido a Jasper que me ayudara.

—Pero como él va a cenar hoy con sus suegros, yo tendré que sustituirlo.

Era evidente que él seguía con atención las actividades de Jasper, para saber qué oportunidades tenían de estar juntos.

—Sí —contestó ella en tono burlón.

— ¡No estoy acostumbrado a ser sustituto de nadie!

— ¡Debe ser otro golpe terrible para tu ya maltrecho ego!

—Dudo mucho que me quede rastro alguno de mi ego —murmu ró él, levantando dos de las cajas—. ¿Vas a subir conmigo o confías en que no revisaré tus cosas personales en cuanto me pierdas de vista?

—Confío en ti —dijo ella con suavidad.

—Ya es algo, cuando menos.

Edward tomó la llave del apartamento que ella le extendía.

—Ponlas en el dormitorio, por favor —le dijo—. Yo te seguiré con algunas cosas más.

Aunque encontraba la conducta de Edward muy irritante la ma yor parte del tiempo, se sentía agradecida de su presencia, mien tras ella se adaptaba a la idea de volver a vivir en su propio aparta mento.

—No ha llevado tanto tiempo como yo pensaba —comentó ella cuan do vació la última caja—. ¿Qué te parecería una taza de café?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿No tienes una manzana o algo que pudiera comer, también? —preguntó con un brillo de esperanza. Ella enarcó las cejas.

— ¿No habías cenado?

—Vine a verte en cuanto me bañé y cambié —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. No tuve tiempo de comer algo.

—Y no pensaste que te ibas a quedar tanto tiempo.

—Casi nunca recibes de buena gana mi compañía.

—No eres exactamente bienvenido hoy tampoco —dijo ella con ojos relampagueantes—. Pero creo que te has ganado la cena.

—Bella...

—No tardaré mucho.

Ella entró en la cocina, segura de que él había comprendido la razón de que quisiera tenerlo esa noche ahí.

Ella no necesitaba a nadie. En forma deliberada se había hecho autosuficiente en el último año, y no le gustaba que Edward hiciera notar su debilidad de esa noche.

—Me basta con un emparedado —murmuró él desde la puer ta de la cocina, mientras ella revisaba el contenido del refrigerador.

—Yo tampoco he cenado.

—En ese caso, comeré lo que tú.

Bella cocinó como hacía la mayor parte de las cosas: con calma y eficiencia. Edward estaba oculto tras el periódico cuando ella empezó a poner la mesa. Lo bajó un poco al oírla moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación, pero volvió a subirlo cuando Bella lo miró.

—No suelo arrojar cosas —dijo ella con tono burlón.

El periódico bajó con lentitud de nuevo y los ojos verdes la mi raron divertidos.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí —contestó ella riendo con suavidad—. Por favor, saca una botella de vino de ahí —dijo, indicando un anaquel del otro lado de la habitación.

— ¿Me vas a dar vino, también? —preguntó él en tono burlón, doblando el periódico con cuidado antes de ponerlo en el lugar de donde lo había tomado—. ¿Qué hice para merecer eso? —Se levan tó y se acercó al anaquel de los vinos—. Huum, ¿qué vamos a ce nar?

—Carne de res.

—Vino tinto, entonces. ¿Alguna preferencia?

—Todos los vinos que hay ahí me gustan. Yo misma los escogí.

—Eres una mujer que sabe lo que quiere —murmuró él entre dientes, examinando el contenido del anaquel—. ¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos del vino y tomamos champaña? —Levantó una botella de Dom Perignon—. Todavía no celebramos nuestro compromiso matrimonial.

—El champaña me parece muy bien. Me gustan los vinos espu mosos, pero no creo que tengamos algo que celebrar.

—Es posible que no —dijo él, incorporándose con la botella de champaña en la mano.

—Después de todo, es un compromiso falso, con un hombre al que apenas conozco...

—Y no tienes deseos de conocer.

—Y no tengo deseos de conocer —repitió ella con energía.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió Edward—. Así que, ¿qué tal si be bemos para tratar de conocernos mejor?

—Yo voy a tomar el vino para complementar mi cena —dijo ella con voz aguda—. Por ninguna otra razón.

El spaghetti a la boloñesa probablemente no era la carne de res que Edward esperaba, pero Bella observó con asombro como enre daba con gran habilidad el spaghetti en su tenedor, antes de llevár selo a la boca.

—Tengo una tía, María, que me enseñó a apreciar la comida italiana a edad temprana —explicó él.

—No se te nota —dijo en tono burlón.

—Es sólo fuerza de voluntad —reconoció él—. Cada vez que veo una pizza o algún platillo italiano, pienso en el ejercicio que ten dría que hacer para quemar las calorías que contiene y, de algún modo, desaparece la tentación.

— ¿Y qué razón te diste para dejar de fumar? —Bella se limpió con delicadeza una gota de salsa que había caído en su barbilla. Desafortunadamente ella no tenía la misma práctica que él cuan do se trataba de comer spaghetti.

— ¿No adivinas? —preguntó él con gran seriedad.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

— ¡No creo que sea porque no tienes dinero para comprarlos!

—Cada vez que pienso siquiera en fumar un cigarrillo, recuerdo este apartamento cuando me lo mostraste la última vez. —Miró a su alrededor la habitación recién decorada—. ¡El hecho de que un cigarrillo haya hecho tanto daño, me asusta lo suficiente para no fumar!

Ella sintió que perdía el apetito de pronto.

—Fue un accidente —comentó.

—Fue un descuido imperdonable. Y cuando pensé bien las co sas me di cuenta de que yo mismo no siempre disponía de mis ci garrillos en forma muy consciente.

—Eso se hace de manera automática.

—Tu amiga no lo hizo así —le recordó él—. No me gustaría ser responsable de que alguien estuviera a punto de morir.

— ¿Y renunciaste así nada más? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Ahora masco pastillas de menta.

—Vas a engordar —le advirtió, aunque dudaba de tal posibilidad. Edward parecía un hombre delgado por naturaleza.

—Es probable —reconoció el con tristeza—. ¿Sabes? Tu spaghetti es como el que tía María solía hacer.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

—Sin embargo, tu manera de comerlo necesita mejorarse —mur muró él en tono burlón mientras ella volvía a ensuciarse la barbi lla de salsa. Tomó la servilleta de la mano de Bella y se inclinó hacia adelante—. Permíteme —dijo. Pero en lugar de usar la servi lleta, movió su lengua en una sedosa caricia y le lamió la salsa.

Bella se echó bruscamente hacia atrás y lo miró furiosa.

—Yo puedo hacerlo sola, gracias —protestó.

—Entonces, déjame enseñarte cómo usar la cuchara y el tenedor para que no te ensucies la barba.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza por varios segundos, pero asintió con la cabeza, expresando que estaba de acuerdo. Él se puso de pie para dar la vuelta y colocársele atrás, con el cuerpo pegado al suyo, mientras le mostraba la forma correcta de enredar el spaghetti en el tenedor, ayudándose con la cuchara.

Él estaba demasiado cerca. Ella podía percibir el calor de su cuerpo en la espalda, su loción para después de afeitarse, con aro ma de especias, sus manos tibias rodeando las de ella. Bella no deseaba este tipo de intimidad. Había eludido todo contacto con los hombres por un año entero y, cuando sintió un intenso calor extenderse por su cuerpo, comprendió que procedió bien en hacerlo porque sus pezones se endurecieron contra el sensual calor de su suéter. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía aquella clara erección sexual, y dudaba mucho haberla experimentado antes con tal intensidad. No recordaba haber reaccionado nunca de este modo a la proximidad de James, casi siempre él tenía que incitarla de forma deliberada, antes de hacer el amor. Edward Cullen sólo la había tocado y ella estaba tan consciente de él, que el rubor subió a sus mejillas y sus pezones parecieron lanzar pulsaciones.

— ¿Lo ves? —murmuró Edward contra su cabello.

— ¿Qué veo? —contestó ella jadeante—. No sé... ¡Oh, sí! —dijo nerviosa, cuando él levantó el spaghetti ya enredado en el tene dor—. Muy bien. Pero creo que ya no tengo apetito.

— ¿Bella? —Él bajó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido, al com prender su pánico.

—Si has comido suficiente, voy a recoger todo...

— ¡Bella! —Ahora la voz de él fue un gemido.

La respiración de ella se volvió irregular y jadeante.

—Por favor. Tengo que...

—No vas a ninguna parte... —Los ojos verdes se clavaron en ella, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y la colocaba frente a él—. ¡Oh, Bella! —gimió, antes de que sus bocas se abrieran, sus len guas se encontraron y sus alientos se confundieron. Edward curvó su cuerpo contra el de ella para mostrarle cuan excitado estaba.

Luego sus manos se movieron inquietas por el cuerpo femenino. Cada caricia era demasiado breve para ser disfrutada plenamente. Bella empezó a gemir y desear que esas manos delgadas y sensi tivas nunca se separaran de su cuerpo.

— ¡No! —suplicó ella, cuando la mano de él iba a abandonar su seno, después de haberlo tocado en forma muy breve, y se la re tuvo con toda su carne excitada—. ¡Tócame! —dijo en tono urgente, antes de apoderarse de su boca.

Las caricias de Edward la excitaban en forma intensa y las bocas húmedas de ambos se unieron una y otra vez. Bella sintió que él le subía el suéter, para sostener con una mano el peso de su seno, mientras con la punta del pulgar le acariciaba en forma ligera la excitada punta.

— ¡Oh, nena... nena! —gimió él.

Cuando Edward la tendió y echó sobre ella todo el peso de su cuerpo, Bella disfrutó la suavidad de la alfombra contra su espal da. Era una combinación de placer y dolor que ella recibió de bue na gana y que bloqueó la vocecita que en el fondo de su mente insistía en decirle que este era Edward Cullen, el hombre que des de que lo conociera había sido para ella un tormento, pero una tortura muy agradable.

—Yo sabía que debías verte así —gimió Edward al quitarle el sué ter y contemplarle los senos firmes rematados en unos botones de tono café oscuro.

—Por favor, no te detengas —imploró ella, sintiendo que aumen taba la presión entre sus muslos.

—No intento hacerlo —prometió él, reclamando su boca, mien tras la acariciaba por adentro de los jeans—. Estás tan excitada... —gimió—, tan lista para mí... —Levantó la cabeza para mirarla—. Nena, necesito hacerte el amor... ¿me lo permites?

—No puedo detenerte —admitió ella con voz trémula.

—Pero... ¿me lo permitirás? —insistió él.

—Yo... —se interrumpió llena de confusión porque el teléfono había empezado a sonar. ¿Por qué siempre llamaban por teléfono en el momento más inoportuno?

— ¡Demonios! —Edward no pareció más complacido que ella por la interrupción. Bajó la mirada hacia Bella, con evidente tristeza—. Cuando hayas terminado de contestar esa llamada, vas a arrepentirte de lo que pasó entre nosotros —murmuró.

Ella se humedeció los labios. Empezaba a reaccionar, aunque no era arrepentimiento lo que sentía sobre lo sucedido. Era confusión, necesidad y un poco de miedo. ¡No... mucho miedo!

—Yo contestaré —suspiró Edward cuando el teléfono continuó sonando. Se metió los faldones de la camisa en los pantalones, mientras cruzaba la habitación para levantar la bocina—. No, Alice, no es Bella. Pero la llamaré ahora mismo.

Bella se sentó, se puso el suéter y su cuerpo seguía todavía muy excitado. Y Edward Cullen había sido el hombre que la ha bía hecho experimentar sensaciones que nunca antes había conoci do, ni siquiera con James.

—Bella, es Alice —dijo él, extendiéndole el auricular.

Bella se puso de pie para tomar la llamada.

—Hola, Alice —contestó ella, notando que su voz sonaba ron ca.

—No interrumpí nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó la otra mujer en tono de preocupación—. Te estuve llamando a nuestro apartamen to, hasta que llegó Jasper y me dijo que esta noche te ibas a pasar al tuyo. Por eso es que te llamo tan tarde —agregó a modo de dis culpa.

— ¿En qué puedo servirte?

—Dijiste que podrías acompañarme de compras uno de estos días... —Alice parecía incómoda—. Oye, es evidente que llamé en un mal momento...

—No —se apresuró a tranquilizarla Bella—. ¿Cuándo piensas que podremos ir?

—Bueno, mamá se ha ofrecido a cuidarme a los niños mañana, pero si no puedes...

—Mañana me parece muy bien. —Oía a Edward abriendo puertas en la cocina y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ahí—. ¿Te sería más fácil que nos encontráramos aquí o en el centro de la ciudad? —preguntó a Alice.

—Ahí, si no te importa... ¿Estás segura de que no es inconve niente?

—Muy segura. —Bella enarcó las cejas al ver que Edward entraba con una bandeja con tazas y café. Asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta de él si quería un poco de café—. ¿Qué te parece a las dos de la tarde?

— ¡Perfecto! Entonces, hasta mañana —dijo Alice y colgó.

Se sentó en una silla frente a Edward, le agradeció el café y los dos permanecieron sentados en silencio por varios minutos.

—Ya sé que esta parte es en la que se supone que tú debes pro testar por mi intento de seducción —dijo Edward por fin—. Pero eso no sería cierto, ¿verdad? —preguntó, mirándola con fijeza.

Ella tomó un trago de su café.

— ¿Tal vez debo ser yo la que te pida disculpas por seducirte? —sugirió ella llena de autodesprecio, porque sabía muy bien que había sido la agresora en el encuentro.

—Eso tampoco sería verdad —afirmó él.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la verdad? —preguntó ella en tono agudo.

—Que los dos nos deseamos, que nos necesitamos.

—No es suficiente para... lo que pasó.

—Sin duda es mejor que ese desventurado matrimonio que tu viste con James Whitherdale, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó él irritado—. ¡Por lo menos nosotros nos deseamos con sinceridad, y no esta ríamos haciendo el amor por cumplir con un deber!

— ¡Yo nunca hice el amor con James por cumplir con mi deber! —protestó ella con ojos relampagueantes.

— ¿Nunca? —preguntó él con suave sarcasmo.

— ¡Jamás! —insistió ella desafiante.

— ¿Nunca te disculpaste con un supuesto dolor de cabeza?

La turbación llenó de rubor las mejillas de Bella.

—Es posible tener un genuino dolor de cabeza —dijo defensiva.

—Bella, tú y yo nos deseamos —afirmó él con intensidad—. No puedes detener el hecho de que tarde o temprano vamos a hacer el amor.

Ella se puso de pie.

—Gracias por haberme ayudado a traer mis cosas aquí esta no che.

Edward se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie también.

—Tú no me pareces el tipo de mujer que se esconde de la verdad cuando se enfrenta a ella...

— ¡No me estoy escondiendo de nada! Me doy cuenta de que me siento atraída por ti —declaró con brusquedad—, pero no intento hacer nada al respecto.

— ¡Repítelo! —exigió él y Bella lo miró furiosa.

—Esta noche fue desafortunada...

—Tu elección de esa palabra es desafortunada —declaró él en tono duro y la tomó de la barbilla con brusquedad—. Voy a seguir luchando por usted, señora, hasta que se rinda.

Ella volvió el rostro, pero él la obligó a mirarlo.

—Quítame las manos de encima —ordenó ella, rechinando los dientes y respirando con agitación—. Y no te vayas con la idea de que hoy fue el preludio de las cosas por venir. Siempre he tenido perfecto control sobre mis acciones.

_Hasta_ _ahora_, le dijo una vocecita burlona dentro de su cabe za, ella no le hizo caso.

—Pues esta noche desbarraste en forma tremenda —murmuró Edward con sarcasmo—. Y ahora que he visto lo que puede pasar entre nosotros, no voy a aceptar menos que no seas tú completa. Tal vez pienses que no tengo alternativa, pero yo nunca he renun ciado a algo que haya anhelado con tanta desesperación como te deseo a ti. Jasper puede ser mi mejor amigo, pero va a encontrarse fuera de tu vida con tanta rapidez, que se preguntará si alguna vez estuvo en ella.

—Tanta confianza en ti mismo va a dejarte en ridículo.

—Tú no amas a Jasper —declaró Edward con arrogancia.

—Él me simpatiza más que cualquier otro hombre que yo conoz ca.

—Incluyéndome a mí.

— ¡Especialmente a ti!

—No te preocupes. No me voy a conformar con una emoción tan tibia como es la simpatía. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó en forma ligera la frente—. Voy a querer tu rendición total.

— ¡Nunca la vas a obtener! —rugió ella.

—Te llamaré el viernes por la tarde. No necesitaremos lo dos coches, así que tú vendrás en el mío —le dijo con firmeza, cuando ella iba a protestar—. La independencia está bien en su lugar ade cuado, Bella, pero a mí me gustaría un poco más de intimidad en el futuro.

— ¿A ti te gustaría? A mí realmente no me importa lo que te gusta o no —exclamó furiosa—. Ahora, ¿tienes la bondad de irte?

—Claro que me iré. No pensarás que voy a quedarme donde no soy bienvenido, ¿verdad?

— ¡Eso es lo que has hecho desde que llegaste!

—No me diste esa impresión cuando llegué —dijo él con voz len ta—. De hecho, creo que te alegraste de verme.

Ella se ruborizó al comprender la verdad de sus palabras.

—Y ahora quiero que te vayas.

—Ya me voy. —Él sonrió—. Después de todo, vamos a pasar jun tos el próximo fin de semana.

Ella cerró la puerta tras él, con más fuerza de la que era necesaria. Muchos hombres desde que James muriera, habían tratado de inci tar el deseo en ella sin lograrlo, pero Edward no lo había intentado siquiera. Estaba ahí, aguardándola. Ella pensaba que lo detestaba, que sus erróneas suposiciones sobre ella y Jasper habían hecho que lo despreciara, pero no era desdén lo que había sentido por él esta noche.

Y ella podía sentir todavía que le recorría el cuerpo ese temor de que su dependencia de Edward Cullen pudiera ser similar a la que tuvo de James al principio de su matrimonio. Ella no sabía cuál necesidad, si la física o la emocional, era peor o iba a dañarla más.

De una cosa sí estaba segura: su nerviosidad de dormir en el apartamento a causa del incendio había desaparecido por comple to, ya no la perseguía la imagen del humo y las llamas en la sala.

Ahora la perseguía una visión más clara de ella en brazos de Edward, sobre la alfombra, a punto de hacer el amor.

Y ese recuerdo la hizo correr a la paz y la protección de su dormitorio.

* * *

**Sorry por el retraso en la hora, pero no contaba con que la lluvia hiciera de las suyas interrumpiendo todo, ya no culpo a mi maestro, ahora solo estoy resignada a soportarlo, espero que lo disfruten, gracias por el apoyo que le dan a la historia, no he tenido tiempo de responder reviews, pero sepan que los leo y los aprecio todos **


	5. Chapter 5

**DEDICADO A: Flor, mi beta y amiga, a janalez y Sarai GN por su apoyo capitulo a capitulo :D a Esmeralda Cullen y a Jess Saldarriaga (diseñadoras FFAD)**

**Miles de gracias a Flor Carrizo, amiga te extraño, pero te entiendo :*, este trabajo también le pertenece. Capítulo beteado por ella.**

**www./facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes y su creación le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia NO es mia y le pertenece a Carole Mortimer**

* * *

Capítulo 5

—Yo sabía que, por alguna razón, no venía a Londres de com pras con frecuencia —dijo Alice dejándose caer en una silla del restaurante, frente a Bella. Las dos ordenaron el té para revivir un poco.

—Es agotador de verdad —respondió Bella.

Ella misma había olvidado lo exhaustivo que era. Muy pocas ve ces encontraba el tiempo para lanzarse a las tiendas de Londres, ni siquiera para comprarse ropa. Su costurera la elegía y se la man daba a su casa para que hiciera la selección definitiva. Sin embar go, resultó un cambio agradable disfrutar de la compañía de otra mujer mientras recorrían las tiendas. Alice adquirió varios vesti dos nuevos.

Las dos sonrieron cuando el camarero les llevó su té.

—Ahora tienes que contarme realmente todo acerca de ti y de Edward —dijo Alice después de servir a ambas.

Bella no hubiera podido decir que la pregunta la sorprendió, pero eso no la ayudó a encontrar las respuestas. Ella sabía poco o nada sobre los gustos y antipatías de Edward.

— ¿Qué te gustaría saber? —Mientras ponía leche a su té, Bella evadió la mirada de Alice.

—Oh, no mucho —contestó Alice encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo... ¿dónde se conocieron? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se conocen? ¿Desde cuándo están enamorados?

—Nos conocimos en una fiesta hace unos cuantos meses. —Sintió que la generalidad era lo más seguro—. La última vez que Edward estuvo en Inglaterra.

— ¿En agosto? —Alice frunció el ceño—. Recuerdo que él sólo pasó una noche aquí.

Bella se echó a reír. Regla número uno: debía recordar no ampliar en forma innecesaria sus respuestas.

—Tienes razón. Esa visita fue tan breve que me había olvidado de ella, me refiero a la ocasión anterior.

—En junio —confirmó Alice moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo—. Pues de verdad que se tuvo callado lo tuyo bastante tiempo.

—Fue mi culpa, me temo —contestó Bella, mientras se hacía el propósito firme de averiguar más sobre Edward Cullen—. Me he vuelto un poco precavida respecto a las relaciones, desde mi matrimonio.

—Edward me explicó que tu esposo había muerto. Debe haber sido muy triste para ti —murmuró Alice, llena de simpatía.

—Sí.

—Pero ahora tú y Edward habéis encontrado juntos la felicidad —di jo la mujer con expresión alegre—. ¡Estoy esperando ansiosa que os caséis!

—Va a ser todo un acontecimiento —reconoció Bella.

—Edward ya le pidió a Jasper que sea su padrino —le dijo Alice en tono complacido.

— ¿De veras? —exclamó Bella con voz ahogada.

—Bueno, comprendo que es un poco prematuro, después de todo ni siquiera habéis fijado la fecha. Edward nos explicó eso, de cualquier modo, le pidió a Jasper que aceptara apadrinarlo.

—Ya veo —dijo Bella, pensando que Edward estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos.

—Supongo que os vais a casar por la iglesia, ¿verdad? —preguntó Alice con curiosidad—. Edward me dijo que eso era lo que los dos preferíais.

— ¿Cuándo te dijo todo eso?

—Ayer en la tarde, cuando iba a ver una propiedad en la que tiene especial interés por adquirir, pasó a ver a los niños. Jasper llegó a casa antes de que él se fuera. Pensé que te lo había mencionado anoche.

—Llegó tarde a verme —explicó Bella a toda prisa—. Y después estuvimos muy ocupados subiendo mis cosas al apartamento. No tuvimos oportunidad de hablar de la boda.

Sin embargo, ella tenía idea de la propiedad que Edward había ido a ver. ¡Era, sin duda, la Casa Shevton!

—Edward está tan enamorado —dijo Alice en tono indulgente—. Está ansioso de casarse contigo.

—Yo también lo estoy —respondió Bella haciendo un esfuerzo—. Hay todavía muchos detalles que debemos resolver y decidir.

—Dónde vais a vivir, por ejemplo —comentó Alice.

—Es un problema serio en el que todavía no nos ponemos de acuerdo —murmuró Bella, sin decir algo específico.

—A mí me gusta más el campo. Pero comprendo que Londres sería más conveniente para ti.

—Así es —reconoció ella.

—Será maravilloso tener a Edward viviendo aquí. Ahora lo vemos muy poco. No es que esperemos veros mucho en los primeros me ses —dijo en tono de broma—. Hay algo muy especial en eso de casarse. —Sonrió en forma misteriosa—. Jasper y yo vivimos juntos un año antes de casarnos. Sin embargo, gozamos un tiempo real mente mágico cuando estábamos recién casados. Yo creo que es el compromiso total que significa el matrimonio lo que produce esa sensación... el saber que quiere uno estar unido para siempre. Me parece extraño pensar en mí como la estudiante de enfermería que era entonces. Sobre todo cuando estoy esperando nuestro ter cer hijo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que has tenido oportunidad de acos tumbrarte a la idea?

—Todavía impresionada, pero resignada. Y no lo digo en forma negativa —se apresuró a explicar—. Es sólo que ya hemos acepta do al bebé como un hecho y empezamos a entusiasmarnos con la idea. Edward me dijo que vosotros dos pensáis tener tres o cuatro ni ños.

—Todavía lo estamos pensando con toda calma —dijo en forma evasiva.

—Edward será muy buen padre —aseguró Alice con aire pensativo.

De manera sorprendente, Bella pensaba que lo sería de verdad. Sería firme, pero no estricto, comprensivo más que desinteresado, bromista pero no demasiado indulgente. ¡Pero él nunca sería el padre de los hijos de ella!

—Es maravilloso con nuestros hijos —añadió Alice en tono lige ro—. ¿De veras vas a darle completo control sobre Tommy el pró ximo fin de semana? —preguntó con voz alegre.

— ¿Te preocuparía que lo hiciera?

—No demasiado. —Sonrió Alice—. Los hombres pueden ser muy complacientes con los niños. Pasan un par de horas con ellos el sá bado y el domingo, y después parecen no comprender que hay días que tienes deseos de ahorcarlos o de gritar cuando has estado con ellos todo el día. —Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Creo que debo contarte un pequeño secreto que tengo para hacer dormir a Tommy. Aún Jasper no lo conoce, él piensa que he realizado un verdadero milagro cuando logro hacer dormir al pequeño monstruo, después de que él lo ha intentado en vano por más de una hora.

—Edward está convencido de que él logrará lo que vosotros no habéis logrado.

—No, sin mi secreto no lo hará —dijo Alice con firmeza.

—Entonces, dímelo, desde luego.

—Es muy sencillo, en realidad. Hay que sentarse en la mecedo ra, con él en los brazos, y cantarle con suavidad "Canción de Cu na". ¿Sabes cuál es?

—Era la canción favorita de Elizabeth, mi hija —explicó Bella.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, tal vez deba contarle el secreto a Edward, después de todo. Sería muy doloroso para ti.

—No, de ninguna manera. —Bella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con firmeza—. Me gustará mucho arrullar y cantar a un bebé de nuevo. Además, no le hará daño a Edward sufrir un poco.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho para que lo trates así? —Alice rió.

—Nada. Pero tal vez logre convencerlo de que no me pida que tenga tres o cuatro niños... ¡y se conforme con uno! —Alice se echó a reír.

—Los hombres tienen muy mala memoria cuando se trata de las cosas desagradables de la vida, como los niños llorones.

—Sí —reconoció Bella con tristeza—. Bueno, creo que debe mos irnos. Tú tienes que ir a por los niños y yo tengo una cita esta noche, con Edward —añadió a toda prisa.

— ¿Con quién más? —comentó Alice, haciendo una señal para que le llevaran la cuenta.

¿Quién más? ¡Vaya! Michael Newton era un conocido de negocios, que trataba de ser algo más que eso y Bella hizo arreglos para cenar con él esa noche, antes de que se hubiera iniciado aquella farsa del compromiso con Edward.

Antes de ir a su cita con Mike, sin embargo, intentaría hacer una visita a Edward en su hotel. No había necesidad de que él siguiera complicando las cosas con esa sarta de mentiras, y ella iba a decír selo antes de que las cosas siguieran adelante. Alice y ella salieron del restaurante.

—Tal vez podamos hacer esto otra vez muy pronto —sugirió Alice, mientras abría el coche que había aparcado frente al edificio de apartamentos—. Una vez que tú y Edward os hayáis asentado un poco.

—Me encantaría —asintió Bella con la cabeza y movió la mano a modo de despedida cuando Alice puso el coche en marcha.

Su sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto el vehículo se perdió de vista. ¡Condenado Edward Cullen! Había hecho que su agradable tarde de compras terminara en un fiasco, cuando Alice le contó todas las mentiras que dijo sobre ellos dos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todavía seguía furiosa cuando subió a su coche más tarde esa noche, y estaba demasiado enfadada para darse cuenta de las miradas de admiración que la siguieron cuando cruzó el vestíbulo hacia el mostrador de recepción.

—Avise al señor Cullen que voy a subir —informó al recepcionista, observando en forma subrepticia el número de habita ción que marcaba—. Soy Isabella Swan-Whitherdale —agregó ante la mirada interrogadora del hombre.

Edward estaba en la habitación 707

—No se moleste —dijo al empleado—. He decidido mejor dar le una sorpresa. —Le dirigió una sonrisa cordial.

El hombre se apresuró a bajar el auricular, cuando ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el ascensor.

—Señorita Swan... quiero decir... ¡señorita Swan-Whitherdale! —corrigió, siguiéndola.

— ¿Sí? —Ella se volvió con lentitud.

—Debo informar al señor Cullen que está usted aquí, antes de permitirle subir. —El hombre se humedeció los labios.

—Muy bien. —Ella hizo una altiva inclinación de cabeza—. Pero va a arruinar la sorpresa.

— ¿Sorpresa? —Él pareció perder la confianza en sí mismo.

—Sí, sorpresa —le dijo Bella en tono provocativo.

— ¡Oh! —Él hombre se ruborizó de turbación—. Pues... está bien.

Bella apretó la boca una vez que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras ella. Edward Cullen iba a recibir una sorpresa, en verdad, pero no estaba segura de que fuera a gustarle.

Su pie golpeó con impaciencia el suelo alfombrado, mientras esperaba que él abriera la puerta. Los altos tacones de sus sanda lias plateadas daban a sus piernas una esbelta elegancia. Sólo sus ojos un poco agrandados revelaron su propia sorpresa, cuando Edward abrió la puerta con sólo una toalla alrededor de las caderas y otra en el cuello, con la cual se estaba limpiando la espuma de afeitar sobrante de su recién afeitada barbilla.

Él no pareció sorprendido de verla. Bella supuso que, a través de la mirilla que había en la puerta, había identificado a la persona que llamaba.

—Y bien, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó irritada—. ¿O siempre man tienes a las mujeres en pie frente a tu puerta de esta forma?

Él sonrió, retrocedió y la dejó entrar a la salita de su cómoda suite.

—Nunca a la puerta de mi dormitorio —contestó él.

—Me lo imagino —dijo ella con frialdad—. Yo... —Se interrumpió cuando vio a una linda rubia sentada en la sala. Enarcó las cejas en expresión interrogadora, volviéndose hacia Edward.

—Bella, te presento a Jessica Stanley —dijo él con toda calma—. Jessica, esta es Isabella Swan-Whitherdale, "Bella" para sus amigos —añadió con una sonrisa—. Y como su prometido que soy, me ima gino que me cuento entre ellos —agregó en tono provocativo.

Bella apretó la boca en un gesto de furia.

—Encantada, señorita Stanley —dijo con fría cortesía, volviéndo se a la muchacha.

—Mucho gusto en conocerla —contestó la rubia—. No tenía idea de que estabas comprometido en matrimonio, Edward.

Él se encogió de hombros. En apariencia no le importaba reci bir a su supuesta prometida, con sólo una toalla puesta, cuando él estaba en su suite con otra mujer.

—Bella no tiene mucha fe en los compromisos —declaró él—. Pero vamos a casarnos de cualquier modo.

— ¡Felicidades! —exclamó la muchacha con sinceridad.

—Creo que olvidé mencionar que Jessica es mi secretaria —dijo Edward, y un humor triunfal brilló en sus ojos esmeralda—. Eso es todo por hoy, Jessica —aseguró a la joven rubia—. Continuaremos por la mañana.

— ¿Secretaria? —murmuró Bella una vez que Jessica se marchó—. ¡Por lo menos James solía decirme que eran "conocidas de ne gocios"!

—Jessica es mi secretaria. Me gusta verme rodeado de mujeres her mosas.

—Como James.

El rostro de él se oscureció ante esta segunda mención de su ma rido.

—No me compares con tu marido al que es evidente que despre ciabas en forma profunda.

— ¿Por qué no? Vosotros dos os parecéis demasiado.

—Lo dudo mucho. Yo jamás te trataría de la forma que es evi dente que él lo hizo.

Bella retorció la boca.

— ¿Así que vas a aferrarte a la historia de que ella es sólo tu se cretaria?

—No es ninguna historia, es la verdad, por lo que a mí se refiere. Lo que ella haga con otros hombres no es de mi incumbencia. Tie ne un hermano que juega fútbol americano profesional y que pro bablemente me rompería la cara si me atreviera a mirarla siquiera en forma sospechosa.

—No trates de hacerme reír. Vengo furiosa contigo y quiero se guir así —aclaró Bella. Él hizo una mueca.

—En ese caso creo que será mejor que vaya a vestirme antes de continuar esta conversación. Tengo la impresión de que la discu sión que quieres iniciar se inclinaría más en mi favor si yo tuviera un aspecto más digno.

—Desde luego, ve a vestirte —dijo ella impaciente. Prefería no tener que seguir viendo por más tiempo aquel desnudo pecho musculoso—. Pero no tardes demasiado, porque me tengo que ir en unos minutos.

— ¿Me quieres decir que no te vestiste así para venir a verme?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —contestó ella en forma brusca.

—Entonces, ¿para quién lo hiciste?

—No es cosa de tu incumbencia.

— ¡Continuaremos esta conversación cuando vuelva!

Bella se sentó en un sillón en cuanto él desapareció en el dor mitorio. Sintió deseos de tener una bebida en la mano en esos mo mentos, y se habría fumado un cigarrillo si no los detestara tanto. Todo se debía a que, por un momento, unos celos como nunca antes los había sentido sacudieron su cuerpo al ver a Jessica Stanley en la suite con Edward.

¡Celos! No podía creerlo. Y, sin embargo, todavía se sentía de vastada al comprender que detestaba la idea de que Edward pudiera estar con otra mujer que no fuera ella. El hombre ni siquiera le simpatizaba, pero después de la noche anterior, ¡sabía que lo de seaba!

—Bella, yo… ¿te sientes bien?

Edward frunció el ceño al entrar en la habitación y Bella com prendió que debía haber palidecido cuando admitió que su nece sidad física no se había limitado a la noche anterior.

— ¡Claro que estoy bien! —replicó, mirándolo furiosa—. ¡Pasé la tarde con Alice, escuchando como Jasper va a ser tu padrino de bodas, como nos vamos a casar por la iglesia y a tener tres o cuatro hijos!

— ¡Ah! —dijo él asintiendo como si hubiera comprendido de pronto lo que pasaba —. Estás irritada por eso, ¿no?

— ¡Estoy furiosa! ¡Irritada no revela de modo alguno cómo me siento! —exclamó—. ¡Podías, cuando menos, advertirme de lo que habías hecho!

—Intentaba hacerlo —le aseguró él con lentitud—, pero, de algún modo, nos distrajimos anoche con otras cosas.

Ella evitó su mirada cuando él mencionó la palabra "anoche".

— ¡Nunca debiste decirles tales mentiras!

—Las cosas me salieron con mucha naturalidad. Alice parecía tan contenta por lo de nosotros.

— ¡Tal vez ella lo esté... yo no!

—Está bien. Trataré de evitar conversaciones como esas en el futuro. Ahora, ¿puedes decirme con quién te vas a ver esta noche?

—Con un conocido de negocios.

— ¿Vestida de ese modo? —preguntó él con escepticismo.

— ¡No hay nada que me prohíba arreglarme bien para encontrar me con un conocido de negocios!

— ¡Pero hay alguien que se opone a la idea... yo! No quiero que te veas con otro hombre vestida de ese modo.

—Pues no sabes cuánto lo siento, pero no veo que haya nada de malo en mi manera de vestir.

— ¡Claro que no lo hay! Por eso precisamente no creo que vayas a verte con un... conocido de negocios. Nadie hace negocios vestido así.

—Mi encuentro con él es de carácter social. No vamos a tratar negocio alguno.

— ¡No irás!

Los ojos de Bella lanzaron relámpagos.

— ¡Claro que sí iré!

— ¡Se supone que te vas a casar conmigo!

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, así que estoy en liber tad de ver a quien me plazca y cuando quiera.

— ¿Cómo fue, entonces, que no te pareció muy bien que Jessica estuviera aquí conmigo?

—No me importa con qué mujeres te veas, sólo que pudo haber sido otra persona la que te hubiera encontrado en esa... situación.

— ¿Esa es la única razón de que te haya irritado tanto verla aquí? —preguntó él en tono burlón.

—Por supuesto. No pensarás que me afectó en lo personal, ¿ver dad?

—Sé muy bien que eso fue lo que pasó.

—Creo que estabas equivocado el otro día, Edward. Tu ego no sólo está intacto... sino realmente desbordado. Ahora, si me per donas, tengo una cita.

— ¿Quién es él? —Edward le tomó el brazo.

— ¡No te importa!

—Dímelo, Bella —ordenó él con voz suavemente amenazado ra.

Ella no lo había visto tan furioso desde la primera noche en que llegó al apartamento de Jasper acusándola de ser su amante.

—Si tienes que saberlo... —dijo ella en tono despectivo.

— ¡Oh, creo que debo saberlo! —contestó él con sarcasmo.

—Se llama Michael Newton.

— ¿De Electrónica Newton?

— ¿Lo conoces? —Ella lo miró con fijeza.

Para su alivio, Edward movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

—He oído de él. —La soltó y retrocedió un paso—. ¿Sabe Jasper que te ves con otros hombres en las noches en que no lo ves a él?

Ella torció la boca.

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

—Porque te lo estoy preguntando a ti.

—Dudo mucho que él sepa siquiera de la existencia de Mike —con testó Bella con franqueza.

—O viceversa.

—A Mike no le interesaría Jasper —contestó ella de nuevo con per fecta honestidad.

— ¿No encuentras tu vida un poco... complicada?

—Me gusta mi vida exactamente como es. O más bien, me gus taba.

—Hasta que llegué yo a arruinártela.

—Tú eres la única complicación que puedo ver —asintió ella. Ba jó la mirada hacia su reloj de pulsera—. Estoy ya retrasada —mur muró con irritación.

— ¿Por qué no lo llamas por teléfono y le dices que ya vas para allá? —sugirió Edward con suavidad.

— ¿Qué te propones ahora? —Bella lo miró llena de desconfianza

—Nada. —Él cruzó la habitación para servirse un trago—. Pensé que te gustaría llamarlo a su casa y explicarle que vas a llegar tarde

—No está en su casa. —Ella continuó frunciendo el ceño ante la nueva actitud de él—. Nos vamos a encontrar en el restaurante.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, llámalo al restaurante...

—Edward...

—Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas. Yo sólo trataba de ayudar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque ya se te hizo tarde para tu cita…

—Una cita que estabas ansioso de que yo cancelara hace apenas unos minutos.

—He comprendido que tienes razón... no es de mi incumbencia.

Ella continuaba desconfiando de las razones que impulsaban ese repentino cambio de actitud en él, pero hizo la llamada al restau rante, de cualquier manera. Mike acudió al teléfono un par de minu tos más tarde y ella le explicó que una amiga había ido a visitarla en forma inesperada. Evitó la mirada burlona de Edward, mientras ase guraba a Mike que estaría en el restaurante en unos minutos más.

—Tengo que irme ahora —dijo a Edward una vez que colgó—. Gra cias por dejarme usar tu teléfono.

—De nada.

—Y te agradecería mucho que no embellecieras más nuestra re lación, agregando detalles a ella cuando hables con Alice.

—Está bien —aceptó él, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Edward, ¿qué te propones? —preguntó ella, titubeando antes de irse.

— ¿Yo?

Su expresión de fingida inocencia la convenció más que nunca de que algo se traía entre manos.

—Edward...

—Bella, es hora ya de que te vayas —sugirió él con suavidad—. Dijiste que estarías en quince minutos —le recordó.

—Sí. —Ella continuó frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza—. Nos veremos el próximo fin de semana.

—Si no es antes. —Ella lo miró con fijeza.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Bueno, siempre existe la posibilidad de que necesite verte antes por alguna razón. Pero no te preocupes —dijo y su voz se endureció—, te llamaré primero.

—No hay necesidad.

—Te llamaré primero —insistió él, con la vista fija en el rostro encendido de ella.

Bella sabía que insinuaba que la llamaría a su apartamento antes de ir, por si Jasper estaba ahí. Furiosa, salió a toda prisa.

De cualquier modo, seguía sin convencerla su repentina actitud de ayuda y su aire de inocencia. Con el ceño fruncido por la preo cupación, hizo todo el recorrido hasta el restaurante.

* * *

Hermosas quiero que sepan que agradezco, amo y leo todos los reviews que me mandan, no tengo mucho tiempo disponible (culpa de mi profesor alias "la llama" y de mi trabajo)…gracias en serio por apoyo por cualquier medio :D

**Agradecimiento especial por su apoyo: **

**Sarai GN, Rominaaaaaa, Rommyev, janalez, pili, Aimme 19, kimkim, Zujeyyane, loverobsten27**


	6. Chapter 6

**DEDICADO A: Flor, mi beta y amiga, a janalez, Sarai GN, kimjim y zujeyane por su apoyo capitulo a capitulo :D a Esmeralda Cullen y a Jess Saldarriaga (diseñadoras FFAD)**

**Miles de gracias a Flor Carrizo, amiga I miss U so much!, :*, este trabajo también le pertenece. Capítulo beteado por ella.**

**www./facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes y su creación le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia NO es mia y le pertenece a Carole Mortimer**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Bella no supo por qué, unos quince minutos después de que ella hubiera llegado, se sintió sorprendida de ver entrar a Edward al restaurante con Jessica Stanley de su brazo. Y eso debió revelarse en su cara, porque Mike se volvió para seguir el curso de su mirada.

— ¿Los conoces? —preguntó, volviéndose a Bella.

—Sí —confirmó ella con brusquedad, mientras se preguntaba fu riosa cómo había sabido Edward en qué restaurante se iba a encon trar con Mike. Estaba segura de no haber mencionado el nombre del lugar durante su conversación telefónica con él.

— ¿Isabella?

Ella levantó la mirada con aire de culpabilidad porque Mike ha bía dicho algo y ella no lo escuchó.

—Perdón, ¿qué decías?

—Te preguntaba si querías que los invitáramos a reunirse con nosotros —ofreció él en forma muy cortés.

— ¡No! Quiero decir... estoy segura de que prefieren estar solos. —Ella le dirigió una gran sonrisa—. Como nosotros también.

Mike pareció sorprendido por el cambio en ella, por aquella re pentina insinuación de intimidad. Pasó meses enteros tratando de convencerla de salir a cenar con él y cuando aceptó, por fin, lo hizo con evidente renuencia. La arrogancia de Edward al seguirla hasta ahí hizo surgir en ella la rebeldía. Estaba segura de que la había seguido, no podía creer en la coincidencia de que hubiera decidi do ir a cenar ahí por casualidad. Bella sintió que se ponía rígida cuando vio a Edward ponerse de pie y acercarse a la mesa de ellos. Mantuvo la mirada hacia otro lado aunque sintió que se había colocado junto a ella.

— ¡Qué coincidencia! —dijo él con evidente falta de sinceridad, aunque Mike pareció convencido de que era la verdad—. No tenía idea de que este era el restaurante al que ibas a venir esta noche, Bella.

— ¿Bella? —repitió Mike, sorprendido por el diminutivo.

Ella dirigió a Edward una mirada impaciente, antes de volverse al otro hombre. Hasta esa noche, Mike había sido un simple cono cido de negocios y en ese ambiente ella siempre prefería la forma lidad de ser llamada Isabella Swan-Whitherdale. ¿Quién podía tomar en serio, en un negocio, a una mujer llamada Bella?

—Es una versión acortada de mi nombre —dijo ella con fingida indiferencia.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y apareció un malicioso brillo en sus ojos.

—Bella y yo somos viejos amigos.

Mike se puso rígido. Era un hombre de poco más de cuarenta años y una expresión escéptica apareció en su rostro apuesto.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó con evidente desconfianza.

—Muy buenos y viejos amigos —insistió Edward con malicia.

—Creo que Jessica debe estar sintiéndose abandonada por ti —dijo Bella, casi rechinando los dientes.

Él se volvió a mirar a la otra mujer. Jessica movió los dedos de una mano en reconocimiento a su mirada.

—Me parece que está muy contenta —dijo él en tono burlón—. En realidad vine a ver si no querríais reuniros con nosotros.

—No lo creo —respondió Bella y lo miró furiosa—, gracias.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó él.

—Porque estoy segura de que vosotros dos preferís estar solos —replicó ella en forma brusca.

—No particularmente. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Además, ¿cómo se puede estar a solas en un restaurante lleno de gente?

—Mike y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar.

—Puedes tratarlos después —dijo Edward en tono arrogante. Su voz se volvió ronca e insinuante al agregar—: Vamos, Bella, hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo no nos vemos.

Ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la ira que sentía.

— ¿Qué dices tú, Mike? —preguntó, volviéndose a su compañero.

Este ya no parecía muy complacido con el arreglo, al ver la for ma familiar en que Edward la trataba.

—Yo no tengo objeción, pero tal vez sería un inconveniente para el restaurante si nos cambiamos ahora de mesa —dijo Mike.

—De ninguna manera —lo contradijo Edward con suavidad—. Si os fijáis, Jessica y yo nos sentamos en una mesa para cuatro personas.

Bella lo miró con expresión acusadora, segura de que eso no había sido tan casual como él parecía insinuar.

—En ese caso... —murmuró ella—. ¿Mike?

—Por supuesto —aceptó este. Se puso de pie, retiró la silla de ella y ordenó al camarero que llevara sus cócteles a la otra mesa

Edward hizo las presentaciones antes de que todos se sentaran. Bella, de algún modo, se encontró sentada entre Jessica y Edward.

Fue una comida un poco tensa para todos, excepto para Edward, a quien no parecieron afectarle ni las expresiones disgustadas de Bella, la inconformidad de Mike o el desconcierto de Jessica. Empe zó a hablar de muchas cosas y no tardó en enfrascarse en una dis cusión de negocios con Mike.

Bella le hubiera pegado de buena gana. Se sentía furiosa tanto con él como con Mike, que pensó seriamente en salirse de ma nera furtiva del restaurante cuando volvía del tocador de señoras.

—Eso haría sentir muy mal a Jessica y a Mike —dijo Edward con voz lenta.

Ella se volvió furiosa y lo encontró apoyado contra el muro de la entrada.

— ¿Y de quién sería la culpa? —preguntó ella—. ¡No tenías de recho a seguirme hasta aquí!

—Yo no te seguí —dijo él con toda calma.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabías que iba a estar en este restaurante?

— ¿Qué te hace suponer que yo lo sabía? —preguntó él con ofen dida inocencia.

— ¡Porque este tipo de coincidencias nunca me habían sucedi do hasta que tú llegaste a mi vida! —siseó ella.

— ¡Qué vida tan aburrida debes haber llevado hasta que apare cí yo!

— ¿Cómo supiste en qué restaurante iba a estar? —preguntó ella de nuevo con controlada violencia.

Él se encogió de hombros e inclinó la cabeza con aire culpable.

—Está bien, confesaré...

—Y deja de tratar de parecer y de actuar como un chiquillo mal criado a quien sorprenden en una travesura —dijo ella con brus quedad—. Es ridículo en un hombre de treinta y cuatro años.

—Treinta y cinco —corrigió él.

—Es ridículo en un hombre sin importar qué edad tenga.

—Pero es gracioso, ¿verdad? —Edward sonrió.

— ¡Nada tiene de eso!

— ¿Sabes que comienzo a pensar que faltó algo en la costosa educación que te dieron?

— ¿Oh, sí?

—El sentido del humor —dijo él con tono burlón—. Es un re curso que te puede ayudar a salir de situaciones muy difíciles.

— ¡Sin duda alguna, muchas veces y a través de los años, tú de bes haber tenido necesidad de tu retorcido sentido del humor!

—No es agradable oírte decir eso —dijo él en tono de reproche—. Está bien, me doy cuenta de que esto no te parece divertido. Fue el número de teléfono lo que me trajo aquí.

— ¿Qué número de teléfono? —Ella frunció el ceño.

—El del restaurante, por supuesto. —La voz de él revelaba impa ciencia.

—No recuerdo haberlo mencionado.

—Yo te vi marcarlo. Tengo buena memoria para los números y este era fácil de recordar. Tan pronto como tú te fuiste llamé aquí e hice mi propia reserva... de una mesa para cuatro, por su puesto.

— ¡Qué hombre tan emprendedor! —exclamó ella con sarcasmo, irritada de que él hubiera usado el mismo subterfugio que ella empleó para obtener el número de su cuarto en el hotel.

—Eso creo yo también —asintió él.

—Bien, ahora que ya te divertiste a costa mía, ¿podemos irnos Mike y yo?

—Mike y tú, desde luego, pero si te vas de aquí sola, como estabas pensando hacer hace un momento, sólo harás sentir mal a Mike y a Jessica. Si es que ellos no se han ido ya —añadió con suavidad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Bella lo miró con fijeza.

— ¿No has notado la forma en que se han mirado esos dos toda la noche? Se sienten atraídos en forma definitiva.

—Te estás imaginando cosas —murmuró ella y frunció el ceño.

— ¡Claro que no! —Él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, lleno de confianza—. Tal vez tú estabas tan interesada en mí, que no te fijaste en ellos.

—No lo creo —murmuró ella con menosprecio.

—No, tal vez no —concedió él con sequedad—, pero yo conoz co a Jessica bastante bien para comprender cuando le gusta un hombre y Michel Newton parece corresponder a ese interés. Espero que eso no te afecte demasiado —añadió en tono burlón.

Ella se mordió la lengua para no decir que el interés de Mike en Jessica o en cualquiera otra mujer, no le afectaba de modo alguno. La noche anterior había estado a punto de hacer el amor con este hombre, era mejor para su propia defensa que él continuara creyendo que era sólo uno entre muchos en su vida. No de bía saber que era el único hombre que la había afectado de ese modo, desde los primeros meses de su matrimonio con James. Ella tenía bastantes complicaciones en su vida, sin que Edward Cullen supiera que era el primer hombre hacia quien ella se sen tía atraída físicamente en años...

—Tal vez, si no hubieras insistido en monopolizar tanto mi aten ción, no habrían encontrado el tiempo para sentirse atraídos entre ellos —dijo con frialdad.

—Estás alterada —respondió Edward, con ojos agrandados de sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo esperabas que estuviera? —Ella lo miró sin parpadear.

—No parecías muy interesada en él al principio —dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo no soy una persona muy demostrativa... —La mirada hela da de ella pareció desafiarlo a que la contradijera, pero no lo hizo. Y ella no supo si sentirse furiosa o aliviada de tal omisión. Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, él tenía que saber que podía ser muy demostrativa, pero no quería que mencionara los momentos en que ella estuvo en sus brazos. Con impaciencia, eliminó el re cuerdo de lo sucedido de su mente—. Si no te importa, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora.

Mike le dirigió una mirada curiosa cuando llegaron a la mesa.

—Siento mucho que nos hayamos tardado tanto —dijo Edward a la otra pareja, en tono alegre—. Pero cuando Bella y yo nos po nemos a hablar de los viejos tiempos, nos olvidamos del actual.

—Mike, ¿estás listo ya para que nos vayamos? —preguntó ella con voz tensa.

—Es muy temprano todavía —contestó él—. Jessica y yo estába mos pensando que podíamos ir a bailar a algún lugar.

—Yo no tengo deseos de bailar —contestó Bella irritada.

—Yo tampoco —declaró Edward con satisfacción—, así que yo llevaré a Bella a su casa y usted se puede llevar a Jessica a bailar —propuso al otro hombre.

— ¡Oh, no podría permitir eso! —Mike movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Isabella está aquí conmigo y debo llevarla a su casa.

—Yo traje mi coche y puedo volver a casa sola, gracias —dijo ella con brusquedad, mientras sus ojos lanzaban relámpagos, mirando de Edward a Mike y de este a Edward—. No soy algu na tonta que necesite que la acompañen a su casa.

—No es muy agradable lo que estás haciendo, Bella.

Ella comprendió que, al demostrar su enfado con Mike y con Edward, había caído en las manos de éste.

—De veras, me gustaría irme a casa ahora. Tengo dolor de cabe za —le dijo a Mike con suavidad—. Por favor, siéntete en libertad de llevar a Jessica a bailar. —Su sonrisa incluyó también a la muchacha—. En realidad, vivo muy cerca y en unos minutos estaré en mi casa.

—Creo que te acompañaré, de cualquier modo.

Edward pareció estarse riendo por dentro de que estaba en lo cierto respecto a la atracción que existía entre la otra pareja.

—Prefiero irme sola —afirmó Bella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. Entonces te veré más tarde en el apartamento.

Ella lanzó una exclamación ahogada, palideció y miró con preo cupación a Mike.

—No digas tonterías, Edward —protestó con tono ligero—. ¡Por supuesto que no me vas a ver a mi apartamento más tarde!

—Mi amor, esta discusión entre nosotros es ridícula —le dijo Edward en tono conciliador, mientras sus ojos brillaban de satisfac ción—. Ya te dije antes que Jessica es sólo mi secretaria.

¡Así que había convencido a la muchacha de acompañarlo diciéndole que ella se había ido furiosa de celos!

— ¿Antes? —Mike preguntó con evidente desconcierto—. Isabella, no entiendo lo que está sucediendo.

—Estoy segura de que Edward te lo explicará todo, una vez que yo me haya ido... —Bella lanzó un suspiro.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del salón sin mirar hacia atrás, aunque sintió que unos ojos verdes llenos de admiración seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

¡Maldito Edward! Le había arruinado por completo la velada con un hombre agradable e interesante, y no quería pensar las menti ras que debía estarle contando ahora a Mike. Al día siguiente, con Mike evidentemente enterado por Edward del supuesto compromiso matrimonial, ¡todo el mundo de los negocios se enteraría de él!

— ¡Espera! —Edward la tomó del brazo cuando ella llegaba a la acera.

— ¡De forma deliberada me hiciste pasar por una tonta ahí aden tro! —murmuró ella apretando los dientes de furia.

—No necesitaba hacerlo. Tú sola lo hiciste bastante bien.

—Eres un...

—Bella, estás tan confundida en estos momentos que no sabes lo que quieres.

— ¡Siempre he despreciado a las mujeres que pretenden estar confusas todo el tiempo! —replicó ella.

—Tú no estás confusa todo el tiempo —bromeó él—. Sólo lo estás ahora. No sabes si estás furiosa conmigo por seguirte al res taurante, por traer a Jessica conmigo o porque le dije a Mike que esta mos comprometidos.

—Estoy furiosa contigo por todas esas cosas. Me hiciste pasar por una niña celosa y envidiosa ante los ojos de Jessica, y como una ton ta llena de confusión ante Mike. ¡Y no estoy acostumbrada a que me consideren ninguna de esas cosas!

—Pobre Bella.

Él le acarició el cabello de la sien, con expresión indulgente.

— ¡No soy "pobre" nada!

— ¡Oh, sí, claro que lo eres! —Él asintió con pena evidente—. Has tenido que ser fuerte desde que tu esposo y tu hija murieron. Es tiempo ya de que dejes que alguien se haga cargo de las cosas.

— ¿Tú? —preguntó ella llena de desprecio.

—Yo —confirmó él con arrogancia.

—Cuando James murió me juré que no dejaría que alguien se "hiciera cargo" de mi vida y nadie lo ha hecho.

—Hasta ahora.

—Admito que te has convertido en un gran fastidio, pero eso es todo. —Ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Es Jasper el único hombre que puede llegar a ti?

—Por el momento, sí.

Jasper no significaba ninguna amenaza para ella, le ofrecía sólo una amistad que ella apreciaba en todo su valor.

—Por la forma en que lo dices me doy cuenta de que no siem pre va a ser así. Y yo puedo ser muy persistente.

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella con sequedad.

— ¿Puedes llevarme a mi hotel? Jessica y yo llegamos en un taxi.

Ella suspiró.

—Está bien. Y después de esto, no quiero volverte a ver hasta el próximo viernes —le advirtió—. Nada de volver a aparecerte en mi apartamento cuando se te antoje, no más confidencias a Alice sobre nuestra vida futura. ¿Entendido?

— ¿Qué recibo a cambio de eso?

—Que te lleve al hotel en mi coche. —Sonrió ella.

—No me parece un trato muy justo para mí.

—No lo es —reconoció ella con tranquilidad.

—Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptarlo?

—Es casi imposible conseguir un taxi aquí a estas horas de la noche y está empezando a llover.

La apreciación por esa demostración de buen humor apareció en los ojos de él.

—Eso fue Isabella Swan-Whitherdale pura. —Sonrió él—. Trato hecho.

Frunciendo el ceño, se volvió hacia él mientras caminaban a toda prisa hacia el coche de ella.

—Quisiera que te quitaras de la cabeza la idea de que soy dos personalidades diferentes. —Abrió la puerta y los dos entraron al coche, porque la lluvia se había intensificado—. Soy una sola... Bella Swan.

— ¿Qué te dije? —murmuró él con satisfacción.

— ¿Qué? —Ella siguió la dirección de su mirada, a tiempo para ver a Mike y Jessica que cruzaban el estacionamiento en dirección al coche de él, que se encontraba a poca distancia—. Supon go que a su hermano no le importará, tratándose del dueño de una compañía electrónica, ¿verdad? —comentó ella con sarcasmo, mientras maniobraba su coche para incorporarlo al tráfico len to de la avenida.

—Yo no le diré a él nada, si ella no se lo dice —contestó Edward con tranquilidad—. Me ofrecería a conducir, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de que vuelvan a llamarme cerdo machista.

— ¿Te llamé así alguna vez? —preguntó Bella en tono burlón.

—Sabes muy bien que sí.

—Yo sólo te llamé un machista. Tú agregaste lo de cerdo. ¿Por qué me seguiste esta noche, Edward? —preguntó con brusquedad.

— ¿Quieres la verdad?

—Nunca acepto menos —contestó ella con voz aguda.

—Tenemos un asunto inconcluso —dijo él, encogiéndo se de hombros—. Y no puedo permitir que otro hombre concluya lo que yo empecé.

Ella apretó la boca al comprender a qué se refería él.

—Dime, Bella. —Se volvió en forma total en su asiento para mi rarla—. Si Jessica y yo no hubiéramos interrumpido tu velada, ¿te habrías acostado esta noche con Mike Newton?

— ¡No tengo que contestar a eso! —replicó furiosa.

—No tienes que hacerlo —reconoció él con suavidad—, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras.

—Ya te he dicho que Mike es un conocido de negocios.

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta inicial —insistió él con decisión.

— ¿Quieres la verdad? —Edward asintió y la miró con fijeza.

—Yo nunca acepto menos, tampoco.

Ella se humedeció los labios. Sabía que él era lo bastante testa rudo como para seguir preguntando hasta obtener la respuesta que quería.

—No —contestó ella con brusquedad.

—Gracias —dijo él y apoyó su mano en forma ligera sobre el muslo de ella, acariciándolo con gentileza.

El, ahora, familiar calor se apoderó del cuerpo de ella ante ese contacto.

—Edward...

—No, no arruines las cosas —la interrumpió, con la punta de los dedos sobre sus labios.

—No quiero que tú...

—Por favor —le ordenó él con gentileza. La hizo darse la vuelta hacia él, cuando detuvo el coche frente a su hotel—. Buenas noches, nena. —La besó con suavidad, bajó del coche y se que dó en la escalinata viendo cómo se alejaba el coche de ella a toda velocidad.

* * *

Hello! Otra vez yo por acá, puede que parezca disco rayado pero quiero que sepan que agradezco, amo y leo todos los reviews que me hacen favor de dejar, no tengo mucho tiempo disponible para responder todos (culpa de mi profesor alias "la llama" y de mi trabajo jajajaja)…gracias en serio por apoyo por cualquier medio, a esas personitas que me ponen en alertas, favoritos a las chicas del face XD

A **vale55**, hermosa, gracias por tus reviews, la historia cuenta con 10 capitulos asi que ya le queda poquito.

**Agradecimiento especial por su apoyo: **

**Sarai GN, Rominaaaaaa, Rommyev, janalez, pili, Aimme 19, kimkim, Zujeyyane, loverobsten27, vale55, QUEEN.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DEDICADO A: Flor, mi beta y amiga, a janalez, Sarai GN, kimjim y zujeyane por su apoyo capitulo a capitulo :D a Esmeralda Cullen y a Jess Saldarriaga (diseñadoras FFAD)**

**Miles de gracias a Flor Carrizo, amiga por fin!, :*, este trabajo también le pertenece. Capítulo beteado por ella.**

**www./facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes y su creación le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia NO es mia y le pertenece a Carole Mortimer**

* * *

Capítulo 7

—Tienes que darte cuenta de que vale lo que piden por ella, Emmett. —Bella miró con fijeza al hombre de edad madura, en espe ra de su opinión. Él examinó a su alrededor la vieja construcción de piedra.

—Las demandas de Shevton me siguen pareciendo excesivas —comentó él por fin.

Richard Shevton estaba pidiendo ahora una cantidad exagerada por la vieja casa familiar, ya que veía que tanto Bella como Edward estaban decididos a comprarla. Como su abogado y conse jero, Emmett puso en tela de duda la necesidad de adquirir esta casa en particular. Y ella lo llevó para demostrarle lo adecuada que era para los fines de Jasper.

Bella siempre había respetado la opinión de Emmett, pero sabía que ahora estaba equivocado.

—Págala —le ordenó y él se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices… Pero Cullen parece tan decidido como tú.

—El precio que Shevton está pidiendo ahora debe estar más allá de lo que a Cullen le convendría pagar para establecer un hotel aquí —dijo ella—. No tardará en echarse para atrás.

Emmett suspiró.

—El precio está también más allá de lo que te conviene pagar.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora,

—Tú sabes que puedo irme todavía mucho más arriba, antes de que siquiera empiece a dolerme...

—Ese no es el punto.

—El punto, Emmett —lo interrumpió ella con firmeza—, es que yo quiero la Casa Shevton.

—Desafortunadamente, yo también la quiero.

Ambos se volvieron en forma simultánea, para enfrentarse a Edward; que se encontraba apoyado contra el umbral de piedra. Se veía tan arrogante, confiado y condescendiente, que Bella comprendió que una vez más había malinterpretado sus motivos y que, sin duda, estaba pensando mal de su relación con Emmett. ¡Él parecía desconfiar de todos los hombres con los que ella hablaba! Aunque tal vez eso no resultaba sorprendente tomando en cuenta la suposición inicial que él y Alice habían hecho de su aparición en el apartamento de Jasper.

—Edward —exclamó ella cuando él caminó hacia ellos.

—El agente que está vendiendo la casa me dijo que estabas aquí —dijo él con voz lenta, arrastrando las palabras y mirando a Emmett con ojos entrecerrados—. Supuse que estabas sola.

—Es asombrosa la frecuencia con que tus suposiciones resultan equivocadas —murmuró ella por fin.

—No siempre —contestó Edward y extendió la mano hacia Emmett—. Bella parece haber olvidado sus buenos modales, adquiridos a tan alto precio. Soy Edward Cullen —dijo, presentándose.

Emmett se mostró visiblemente sorprendido. Estrechó la mano del hombre con cautela y murmuró su propio nombre.

—Emmett es mi abogado —informó Bella con irritación, mientras Edward los miraba con expresión especulativa, que no cambió al decir:

— ¿De veras?

—Sí —insistió ella con brusquedad al notar que él no trataba si quiera de disimular su escepticismo—. Es él quien ha estado ha ciendo las negociaciones para la compra de esta casa, en mi repre sentación.

—Siempre parece haber un hombre mezclado en todo lo que ha ces —dijo Edward arrastrando las palabras.

Emmett frunció el ceño ante el insulto.

—Óigame, no puedo permitir...

—Está bien, Emmett, no te preocupes —intervino Bella, poniéndo le una mano sobre el brazo—. ¿No te importaría esperarme afuera?

Él miró de ella a Edward y de este a ella. Era evidente que no le gustaba lo que veía en la expresión del otro hombre.

—Por favor, Emmett —suplicó ella—, no me tardaré más que unos mi nutos.

—Está bien —aceptó él—. Iré a dar otra mirada a las cocinas.

Bella lo vio irse, sabiendo que resentía la petición de que se fuera pero Edward parecía dispuesto a iniciar una pelea con él y ella no podía permitir involucrar a Emmett en una cosa así.

Se volvió hacia Edward con expresión furiosa, sin hacer caso de que todos sus sentidos parecían haberse puesto alertas de sólo ver lo. Hacía dos días que no se veían.

— ¿Tenías que ser tan grosero? —preguntó ella con frialdad.

— ¿Grosero? ¡Ni siquiera he empezado a serlo! ¡Cada vez que te encuentro tienes a un hombre diferente pegado a tus faldas!

— ¡Emmett era el abogado de James, mi padre y de Bruce Whitherdale, antes de ser el mío! ¡Lo conozco casi desde que yo estaba en la cuna!

—El hombre tiene cuarenta y cinco años a lo sumo —dijo Edward en tono de menosprecio.

—Cuarenta y cuatro —corrigió ella con brusquedad—. Y lo aca bas de humillar.

—Es un poco sensitivo respecto a la relación que tiene contigo, ¿no? —dijo él con menosprecio—. ¿También es casado?

—Emmett es casado. Y es lo más cercano a un "mejor amigo" que he tenido en mi vida.

—Además de Jasper. Casi siempre los "mejores amigos" son del propio sexo.

—En eso soy la excepción —replicó Bella en tono brusco.

—Eres la excepción en muchas cosas —dijo Edward con violen cia—. ¡Tienes los hábitos sexuales de una coneja... cualquiera y to dos son lo mismo para ti!

— ¡Pues no lo hice contigo! —dijo, escupiendo las palabras.

—Y ahora me alegro de que así haya sido. ¡Soy un poco más exigente que tú respecto a mis compañeras de cama!

Cada palabra estaba destinada a herir y si ella hubiera sido el tipo de mujer que Edward pensaba que era, tal vez la habrían lasti mado. Pero, siendo las cosas diferentes, sus insultos resultaban casi risibles. Aun James, un experto en el arte de lastimarla de forma deliberada, jamás la habría acusado de ser una atleta sexual.

—En realidad, yo también lo soy —le dijo con frialdad—. Y esa es la razón por la que nunca te he invitado a ti a mi cama.

— ¡Yo no hubiera aceptado la invitación!

— ¡Qué bueno!

A pesar de esta dolorosa negativa de su deseo, ella sabía que Edward continuaba deseándola. Su pasión por ella estaba ahí, en el calor de sus ojos esmeralda y en el pulso que palpitaba en su mandíbula. ¡Si no hubieran estado conscientes de la presencia de Emmett en algún lugar de la casa, se hubieran tendido en el helado piso de piedra y hubieran hecho el amor ahí mismo! Ella empezaba a preguntarse cómo era posible que alguna vez hubiera dicho que no a este hombre.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo con gesto nervioso, inquieta por sus propios pensamientos—. ¿Cierras tú la casa o lo hacemos nosotros?

—Yo lo haré —contestó él con voz grave y la mandíbula rígida.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Empezó a alejarse. Se sentía agotada de responder a las acusaciones de aquel hombre.

— ¿Bella?

—Soy la señora Swan-Whitherdale —declaró ella con voz inexpresi va—. O Isabella, si prefieres.

—Quisiera comprenderte —murmuró.

—Tal vez si dejaras de pensar que todo hombre con el que tengo contacto es mi amante, podrías hacerlo —dijo ella en tono pesado.

—Son tantos de ellos. —Él sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Todos explicables.

— ¿Jasper?

—Es sólo un amigo.

— ¿Newton?

—Ni siquiera eso.

— ¿McCarthy?

—Mi abogado y mi amigo.

—Ninguna mujer tiene tantos amigos hombres.

—Yo sí —dijo ella y suspiró—. Pero como es evidente que no lo crees, dejemos esta conversación aquí, antes de que digas algo que yo la mentaré oír. Y sé que tú no lamentarías decirlo

—Tal vez sí —murmuró él—, pero eso no lo haría menos verda dero.

Ella le dirigió una mirada compasiva, antes de dejarlo para reu nirse con Emmett. Este la miró y con mucha sabiduría no dijo nada, hasta que estuvieron ya camino a Londres.

—Así que ese es Edward Cullen —murmuró finalmente.

—Sí.

Emmett la miró. Los dos iban en el coche de él.

— ¿Siempre hace juicios tan precipitados así? —preguntó Emmett vol viendo su atención al volante.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que tal vez lo sabías.

—Bueno, pues no lo sé —contestó ella en tono brusco.

—Bella, si ese hombre te está molestando...

—No, no es así. Olvídalo —dijo ella con voz tensa, sabiendo que mentía. Edward la molestaba más de lo que había hecho hombre alguno, pero todavía tenía miedo, mucho miedo, de confiar de nuevo en sus emociones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— ¿Te hace sentir más segura, emocionalmente, comprar el cari ño de un hombre?

Bella retrocedió ante la acusación, mientras Edward se me tía en el apartamento, tan pronto como ella abrió la puerta. Sus palabras la golpearon con la fuerza de un golpe físico.

— ¿Es eso?

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Ella tragó saliva.

—Entonces, déjame explicártelo —exclamó Edward con furioso menosprecio—. Estoy hablando del apartamento de Jasper.

— ¿Qué pasa con el apartamento de Jasper? Tú sabes por qué me hos pedé en él.

Apenas el día anterior tuvo su última discusión con él en la Casa Shevton. No podía imaginarse qué había hecho para merecer este nuevo ataque.

—Ahora sé, también, por qué ese apartamento fue la elección evi dente.

—Ya te dije... —Ella se puso rígida y se retorció las manos.

—Tú me has dicho una gran cantidad de mentiras, una tras otra. Este edificio es tuyo, ¿verdad? —La miró con expresión acusadora.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con gesto desafiante.

— ¿Y qué si es así? ¡No hay ley que prohíba que yo tenga un edificio de apartamentos!

—Tú puedes tener todos los edificios de apartamentos que te venga en gana. ¡Son los hombres que tienes en ellos lo que me mo lesta!

— ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? —preguntó ella indignada.

—Jasper vive en este edificio.

—Ocasionalmente duerme —corrigió ella con altivez—. No vive aquí, y no veo qué hay de malo en ello.

—No —reconoció él—, si alquilara de forma legítima el apartamen to.

Ella tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios que sentía secos de pronto.

— ¡Claro que alquila el apartamento! Él...

—Él no paga alquiler, Bella —agregó Edward con amenazadora sua vidad.

—No digas tonterías.

—Verifiqué todo muy bien —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con len titud—. Sólo dos personas en este edificio no pagan renta: tú y Jasper.

— ¡Eso es ridículo! Por supuesto que...

—No me mientas, Bella. —La voz de él se había vuelto fría co mo el acero—. Tal vez yo te parezca un tipo fácil de convencer, pero crecí en las calles de Nueva York y me volví tan duro como ellas. Sin embargo, algo que siempre he despreciado son las menti ras y los mentirosos. Tú eres una mentirosa, Isabella Swan —le dijo con aspereza—. Jasper duerme aquí, cuando no puede ir a su casa, gratis... no paga nada... sin cargo...

—No necesitas repetirlo con tantas palabras —replicó ella llena de resentimiento, deseando poder saber quién le había proporcio nado esa información confidencial. Él nunca se lo diría y ella sa bía que no podría averiguarlo jamás de otra manera—. Y no considero de tu incumbencia cómo es que Jasper vive aquí.

Muchas noches, después de haber pasado un rato con ella sen tados junto a la cama de Elizabeth, Jasper se había ido a dormir a un catre que un amigo suyo le prestaba. No era un arreglo ideal y el cansancio que eso producía en Jasper era fácil de notar. Ella mis ma se había instalado en aquel apartamento para estar cerca del hospital. Aunque casi nunca se alejaba de este, necesitaba un lu gar cercano para bañarse y cambiarse. Después, cuando un apar tamento en el piso de bajo quedó vacío, se lo ofreció a Jasper. Por su puesto, él se había negado en principio, pero cuando ella le hizo notar que otros de sus colegas, en la misma situación que él, po drían disfrutarlo, aceptó el uso del apartamento, todavía con cier ta reserva. ¡Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había imaginado ni por un momento que sus motivos serían malinterpretados!

—Lo estoy haciendo de mi incumbencia —dijo Edward con voz grave—. No vais a poder engañar a Alice siempre y tú lo sabes. Ella cree que varios doctores se unieron para pagar el alquiler de este lugar. ¡Le rompería el corazón saber que Jasper no era más que un amante comprado y pagado!

—No sabes lo que dices. —Bella movió la cabeza.

—Créeme, lo sé —exclamó él con disgusto—. Así que contesta a mi pregunta: ¿te sientes más segura cuando compras el cariño?

— ¡Vete de aquí! —exclamó ella con voz ahogada—. ¡Y llévate contigo tus cochinos pensamientos!

— ¿No puedes enfrentarte a la verdad de lo que estás haciendo? ¿O has sido siempre así? ¿También compraste a tu marido?

— ¡No!

—Yo creo que sí. —Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

— ¿Crees de verdad que una muchacha de dieciocho años hubie ra podido seducir a un hombre experimentado de veintiocho?

— ¡De ti creo cualquier cosa!

—Gracias por tu confianza —contestó ella en tono cansado—. Pero estás equivocado en forma total, como de costumbre. Mi ma rido me fue constantemente infiel...

—Sé todo sobre los idilios de Whitherdale.

—Parece que has estado haciendo muchas investigaciones.

—Siempre he sabido todo lo posible sobre mis adversarios.

—No sabía que éramos enemigos.

—Sí que lo somos. Debido a que eres tan malditamente hermo sa, perdí de vista por un tiempo, la razón que yo tenía para saber todo de ti. Pero ahora todo está claro.

—Ojalá lo estuviera para mí —dijo ella con gesto cansado.

—Lo estará —contestó en tono de suave amenaza—. Tal vez ha yas sido muy discreta con tus idilios, pero una vez que uno mira más abajo de la belleza superficial, se vuelven evidentes los muchos hombres que tú conoces. Esa fue, con toda probabilidad, la razón de que tu marido buscara consuelo en otras mujeres.

—Óyeme...

— ¿Quieres que oiga más mentiras? El rumor es que en el mo mento del accidente tu esposo y tu hija se disponían a abandonar te, ya que de manera evidente eras madre indigna de tu hija. ¡Él debió haberlo hecho años antes!

Sollozos convulsivos sacudieron el cuerpo de Bella, mientras golpeaba a Edward con los puños cerrados ciega del dolor y la rabia, sin darse cuenta en qué momento las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Le dirigió todos los insultos que James le endilgó alguna vez y unos cuantos más.

— ¡Bella, por favor! —Edward pareció exasperado mientras se protegía de las manos de ella. Por fin la tomó por las muñecas cuando ella no dejó de golpearlo—. ¡Estás histérica!

— ¡Me pongo siempre así cuando me acusan de ser una madre indigna!

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que era una madre indigna de Elizabeth, cuando ella había sufrido numerosas humillaciones, sólo por mantenerse cerca de su hija?

— ¿Niegas que tu esposo se llevaba a tu hija de tu lado cuando se estrellaron?

—No estoy negando ni admitiendo nada ante ti —le dijo con voz helada—. ¡Sal ahora mismo de mi casa y no vuelvas nunca!

—Bella...

—Vete —repitió ella con firmeza.

—Tal vez si habláramos...

—Nada tengo que decirte.

Le devolvió la espalda, ansiosa de que se fuera antes de derrum barse por completo. El temblor empezó en cuanto oyó la puerta cerrarse tras él.

Ella se movió casi a ciegas a través de la habitación, hacia el te léfono. Marcó sin detenerse a pensar.

— ¿Emmett? —Lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando él contestó al ter cer timbrazo—. Ya sé que es tarde... sí, estoy bien —mintió. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando ahora, como reacción—. Espero no haber llamado en un momento inoportuno. —Asintió con la cabeza cuando él le aseguró que no era así—. Bien, Emmett, mira, quiero ha ber cerrado la operación de la Casa Shevton antes de este fin de semana. No me importa lo que tengas que pagar por ella, pero quiero que sea mía para la tarde del viernes, o antes a ser posible.

Miró sin ver hacia la pared, cuando terminó de hablar con Emmett. La casa sería suya, ella se la daría a Jasper después de que hubiera hablado con Alice ese fin de semana... ¡y después no quería vol ver a ver a Edward Cullen en su vida!

* * *

Hola! Les dejo el nuevo capi por acá, espero que sea de su agrado, en esta capitulo quise golpear a Ed jajajaja

Bueno chicas hermosas quiero que sepan que agradezco, amo y leo todos los reviews que me hacen favor de dejar, no tengo mucho tiempo disponible :(, de hecho se supone que estoy haciendo tarea jajajaja, pero me escape para dejarles el capitulo, que por cierto ya estamos en la recta final

…gracias en serio por apoyo por cualquier medio, a esas personitas que me ponen en alertas, favoritos a las chicas del face :D

**Agradecimiento especial por su apoyo:**

**Sarai GN, Rominaaaaaa, Rommyev, janalez, pili, Aimme 19, kimkim, Zujeyyane, loverobsten27, vale55, QUEEN, Lydia Zs Carlton…las amo :***


	8. Chapter 8

**DEDICADO A: Flor, mi beta y amiga, a janalez, Sarai GN, kimjim y zujeyane por su apoyo en cada capi :D a Esmeralda Cullen y a Jess Saldarriaga (diseñadoras FFAD)**

**Miles de gracias a Flor Carrizo, quien evita que aparezcan incoherencias :*, este trabajo también le pertenece. Capítulo beteado por ella.**

**www./facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes y su creación le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia NO es mia y le pertenece a Carole Mortimer**

* * *

Capítulo 8

—Y aquí es donde guardo el té y el café. —Alice cerró el último anaquel de la cocina—. Creo que te he mostrado dónde está todo.

—Incluyendo el fregadero —bromeó Bella, a quien Alice ha bía llevado a recorrer la casa antes de que ella y Jasper se marcha ran a su viaje de fin de semana.

Edward estaba en la sala con Jasper. Bella estuvo evitando cual quier contacto físico o verbal con él, desde que llegara un poco después que ella, una hora antes. El plan original de llegar juntos, en un solo coche, había sido descartado por ella. Tampoco atendió a sus numerosas llamadas por teléfono a la oficina, la se mana anterior.

—Sí, bueno... —Alice pareció turbada—. Nunca antes me había ido así.

—Lo vas a disfrutar —le aseguró Bella—. Ya sé que es inútil que te diga que no te preocupes por los niños —aseguró, ella había pasado ya una hora deliciosa con los pequeños—, porque sé que vas a hacer lo de todos modos —le bromeó con aire gentil—. Pero puedo ase gurarte que estarán bien conmigo.

— ¿No estaréis enfadados Edward y tú? —preguntó Alice con preo cupación.

— ¡Claro que no! —fingió sorpresa ante la pregunta.

—Los dos me parecéis un poco... distantes —murmuró Alice.

—Ambos tuvimos una semana difícil —declaró. Era decir poco, ella todavía no sabía cómo había podido sobrevivir a la última parte de la semana. Edward, en cambio, no parecía haber tenido el mismo problema. Se mostró tan relajado y confiado como de costumbre, cuando llegó—. No te preocupes. No tardaremos en relajamos.

—Jasper y yo siempre podemos irnos cualquier otro fin de sema na, si tú y Edward necesitan...

—Alice, deja de preocuparte y llévate a ese precioso marido tuyo lejos de aquí —le dijo Bella en tono de broma.

Alice arrugó la nariz.

—He llegado a la etapa del asunto en que no quiero ir.

—Lo sé —reconoció Bella con gentileza—, pero para mañana a esta hora te estarás preguntando a qué vino tanta reticencia.

— ¿Tú crees? —Alice no parecía muy convencida.

—Yo lo sé. —Le dio la vuelta con firmeza a la otra mujer y la hizo salir en dirección de la sala—. Jasper, llévate a esta mujercita tuya en un romántico fin de semana, antes de que se arrepienta y deci da que desea quedarse a cambiar pañales.

—Bueno, cuando lo dices de ese modo... —Alice se echó a reír y rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Jasper, acurrucándose a su la do—. No sabéis lo agradecida que estoy. —Se puso seria al aña dir—: Tal vez podamos hacer lo mismo por vosotros algún día...

—Tal vez... —repitió Bella en forma evasiva.

Ella abrazaba a Tommy, mientras que Edward sostenía a Lucy sobre sus hombros, cuando acompañaron a la pareja a su coche.

—Los pañales extras para Tommy están en el anaquel de arriba. Y si Lucy...

—Alice, ¿por qué no subes al coche y te vas? —preguntó Edward con voz lenta—. Bella y yo nos encargaremos de todo.

— ¡Oh, está bien! —Alice lo miró enfadada. Subió al coche y bajó la ventana—. Estoy actuando como una madre normal, ¿ver dad, Bella?

—Por supuesto. —Sonrió ella—. Pero te aseguro que Tommy no andará sin pañales, ni Lucy pasará hambre.

—Esa niña come tan mal... Nada le gusta.

—Alice, cierra el cristal y vámonos —dijo Jasper con impacien cia—. ¡Estas mujeres! —añadió en tono indulgente.

—Es que me preocupa...

—Mamita, cuando te vayas la tía Bella nos va a bañar —dijo Lucy a su madre, en tono muy formal.

Alice se echó a reír.

—Bueno, eso pone todo en su correcta perspectiva. —Besó a su hija a quien Edward acercó a la ventana del coche—. Pórtate bien, hijita —dijo con voz ahogada, antes de dar a Tommy un beso y agi tar la mano a modo de despedida.

—Muy bien —dijo Bella con voz alegre, dándose cuenta de que ahora que sus padres se habían ido, a los niños no parecía gustar les mucho la idea. El labio inferior de Tommy empezó a temblar en forma precaria—. El último que se desvista y se meta al baño recibe un dulce.

Ella tomó la mano de Lucy, a quien Edward había depositado en el suelo, y echó a correr escalera arriba en dirección del cuarto de baño, con Tommy en los brazos.

—Tú dijiste el último —comprendió Lucy por fin, cuando saltó desnuda al agua tibia.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Eso dije —exclamó en tono de broma.

—Entonces yo debo ser el ganador. —Edward observaba desde la puerta abierta, mientras que ella colocaba a Tommy con gentileza en el agua llena de burbujas, frente a su hermana. Él dio unos pasos ha cia el interior del cuarto de baño—. ¿A mí me toca el dulce, tía Bella?

—Todos vamos a recibir un dulce después del baño —dijo esta en una voz inexpresiva.

Lucy lo miró mientras Bella le lavaba el cabello.

— ¿Te vas a meter al baño con nosotros, tío Edward?

—No esta vez. —Sonrió—. A tu tía Bella le podría dar vergüen za.

—Mi mamá y mi papá se bañan muchas veces juntos —dijo la niña.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó Edward con fingida seriedad.

—Y a veces se meten en el agua con nosotros, también —dijo Lucy con toda la ingenuidad de sus cinco años.

— ¿Qué te parece la idea, Bella? —preguntó él.

—No, gracias —contestó ella. Iba a resultarle muy difícil ser cor tés con él este fin de semana, pero estaba decidida a no fallar les a Alice y Jasper —. Yo me bañé temprano —añadió.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda aquí? —preguntó Edward con gentileza.

—No, gracias —volvió a decir ella.

—Entonces, iré a preparar la cena.

— ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! —protestó Bella.

Los ojos verdes le sostuvieron la mirada con fijeza y no le per mitieron que desviara la suya ahora que había logrado que lo vie ra.

—Estamos en esto juntos, Bella —le dijo con suavidad—. No soñaría siquiera en dejarte hacer todo el trabajo.

— ¿Crees que no soy capaz? —No pudo evitar el tono agudo de su voz.

—Bella...

Ella se dio vuelta para no verle la pena en los ojos.

—Alice dejó las cosas para la cena en la cocina, ya fuera del re frigerador. Los filetes son para nosotros —añadió con sequedad.

—Con sólo seis dientes, dudo mucho que Tommy pueda partici par de ellos. ¿O me crees tan tonto para que lo piense así?

—Lo siento. —Ella suspiró.

—Yo también, Bella, siento mucho lo de la otra noche...

Ella le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

— ¡Este no es momento ni el lugar para discutir eso!

—No —concedió él con voz pesada, cuando se dio cuenta de que Lucy los estaba mirando con curiosidad—. ¿Más tarde, entonces?

—No lo creo.

Sacó a Tommy del agua y lo hizo reír mientras lo secaba, sin ha cer caso del hombre sombrío y silencioso que la miraba del otro lado de la habitación. Y, sin embargo, se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que se dio la vuelta, impaciente, y bajó por la escalera.

Bella no supo si fue por la novedad de tenerlos a Edward y a ella en la casa, pero Lucy cenó muy bien. Edward se ofreció a acos tar a Tommy, mientras Bella hacía lo mismo con la niña. Aunque Bella le dijo que podía hacerlo ella, él insistió. De algún modo, la pequeña broma que intentaba jugarle respecto al secreto para hacer dormir al bebé, ya no le pareció adecuada. En cuanto acos tó a Lucy, Bella se dirigió por el corredor hacia el dormitorio de Tommy.

La puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Ella la empujó un poco más y tardó unos minutos en ajustar su vista al cálido brillo anaranjado de la pequeña luz nocturna. Vio una figura sentada en la mecedora que había en un rincón, con una cabecita rubia acurrucada contra el tono oscuro de la camisa de Edward. Este movió la cabeza de arriba abajo y se puso de pie para acostar al bebé dormi do en su camita. Bella bajó la escalera a toda prisa.

Estaba en la cocina cuando Edward se le reunió. La nerviosidad se apoderó de pronto de ella.

—Alice pensó que eso era un secreto —murmuró.

— ¿Que Tommy se duerme cantándole en la mecedora? —Él se apoyó contra un anaquel—. Jasper lo descubrió hace algún tiempo, pero no ha revelado a Alice que lo sabe.

—Sí, eso habría arruinado las cosas —confirmó Bella.

—Pero Jasper pensó que yo debía saberlo.

—Yo iba a decírtelo.

—Bella, ¿por qué no puedes mirarme?

—No quiero —contestó ella con sinceridad.

—No podemos seguir así. —Suspiró Edward.

—No —reconoció ella con voz ronca.

—Bella...

—Estoy haciendo esto por Alice y Jasper. —Eludió las manos de él cuando trató de abrazarla—. Pero no significa que tenga que disfru tarlo...

—Los niños...

—Ellos no encontrarán ninguna tensión en mí. —Sus ojos brilla ron como chocolate fundido cuando lo miraron por fin—. ¡No soy tan poco sensitiva como pareces pensar que soy!

—Bella, tenemos que hablar sobre la otra noche —insistió él con firmeza—. Tal vez fuimos un poco precipitados...

—Yo no fui la precipitada. Y no hay ningún tal vez en lo sucedi do.

—Después de verte esta noche con los niños, pienso que tal vez tengas razón. —Suspiró él con aire cansado—. Yo fui muy precipi tado. Es evidente que adoras a los niños y ellos te adoran a ti.

Ella lo miró, todavía desconcertada por la forma en que perdió el control y lo golpeó con los puños. Ella nunca había hecho algo semejan te antes, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de los idilios de James.

—Bella, siento mucho lo que dije respecto a tu hija. —La miró con expresión preocupada—. Sin importar lo que tu esposo estu viera haciendo con ella ese día, estoy seguro...

—Se la llevaba de mi lado —reveló—. Como tú dijiste.

—No lo creo.

— ¿Siempre reaccionas así cuando te dicen que tenías razón?

—Tú no eras una madre indigna... —Edward frunció el ceño.

—Yo no he dicho que lo fuera. Sólo dije que James se llevaba a Elizabeth de mi lado.

— ¿Por qué?

—La cena está lista —dijo ella con rapidez.

— ¿Por qué, Bella? —Él la tomó de los brazos y la obligó a mi rarlo.

—Quería el divorcio.

— ¿Y tú no querías dárselo?

—No.

—Así que él se llevó a tu hija.

—Dijo que no la volvería a ver.

—Yo sé que ambos murieron en el accidente, pero... ¿crees que él lo hubiera causado de forma deliberada? —preguntó Edward.

Ella no lo corrigió en su suposición de que Elizabeth murió con James en el accidente. Esos meses de ver a su hija morir lentamen te eran todavía demasiado dolorosos para hablar de ellos.

—Estoy segura de que él no hizo eso. Le gustaba demasiado la vida para hacer una cosa así.

—Bella, ¿por qué no hablas conmigo de lo sucedido? —pregun tó Edward con suavidad—. Tengo la impresión de que muchas de mis otras acusaciones podrían ser explicadas con igual facilidad.

¡Habría sido tan fácil hablar con este hombre, decirle todo!... Pero sus emociones estaban todavía demasiado lastimadas, sus sen timientos por él le daban miedo todavía y no quería reconocerlos ni siquiera ante sí. Lo miró con frialdad.

—No estoy acostumbrada a dar explicaciones y, ciertamente, no voy a empezar contigo.

—Está bien, señora Swan —murmuró él con lentitud—. No voy a apresurarla. Pero usted... o Bella... van a hablar conmigo un día. Y mientras tanto, voy a dejar de hacer conclusiones precipitadas. No soy un hombre celoso por naturaleza, pero tú produces en mí ese efecto de celos endemoniados.

¿Celos? Para sentir celos, antes debía haber cariño. ¿Significaba que ella también tenía cariño por él? ¡Se había sentido muy celo sa hasta que supo quién era Jessica!

— ¿Quieres vigilar los filetes por un momento? —preguntó ella de pronto—. Creo que oí a Lucy que me llamaba.

—Yo no oí nada. —Edward frunció el ceño.

Tampoco ella, pero no podía quedarse con él en la misma habi tación en ese momento. ¡Se sentía demasiado agitada, porque ha bía comprendido de pronto que amaba a este hombre!

Pero amar a una persona no resolvía ninguno de los problemas que causaba el amor. Ella había amado una vez antes, en forma desdichada, y no tenía motivo para pensar que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes con Edward. No le parecía que él fuera una mejor elección de lo que fue James.

El problema era que ella no había elegido amar a Edward. Si hubiera po dido decidir, no habría vuelto a amar a ningún hombre.

Cuando volvió de ver que Lucy dormía plácidamente, él parecía decidido a mostrarse encantador con ella. Le habló de su infancia en Nueva York, de su vida feliz en la casa de sus padres, que habían tenido un matrimonio muy afortunado.

A ella le gustó escucharlo, tanto así que no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que él se puso de pie y se estiró con gesto de cansancio.

—Ha sido una semana muy larga. —Suspiró, ante la mirada interro gativa de ella.

—Por favor, vete a la cama. —Ella se puso de pie también—. Yo lavaré nuestras tazas.

—Bella...

—No sé cuáles sean tus planes para esta noche —le dijo ella con voz grave—, pero espero que no me incluyas en ellos.

—El problema en este momento es que todos mis planes te inclu yen —dijo—. Antes de que yo haga algo, estoy preguntándome: "¿Le gustará a Bella?", "¿lo aprobará ella?"

—No aprobaré que trates de llevarme a la cama contigo.

—No he dicho o hecho algo que implique tal cosa.

— ¡No necesitas hacerlo! —contestó ella con voz temblorosa—. No puedo, Edward.

—Ya lo sé. —Le tocó la mejilla con gentileza—. ¿Qué mujer po dría hacerlo después de las cosas que te dije?

—No es sólo eso...

—Comprendo, Bella —le aseguró él con suavidad—. Por eso es que me voy a la cama ahora. Solo.

Ella expresó, sonriendo, su alivio de que él no hubiera insisti do, porque si lo hubiera hecho, no habría podido resistirlo.

—Lo cual no significa que no te vaya a dar un beso de buenas noches —gimió él, inclinando la cabeza.

La tomó por sorpresa. Los labios de ella se abrieron ante los de él y con los brazos le rodeó con lentitud la cintura. Fue un lar go beso embriagante, de profunda sensualidad. Bella sintió que se tambaleaba un poco cuando él la soltó.

—Buenas noches —dijo él con voz ronca, caminando hacia la puerta. Se volvió antes de salir—. Felicitaciones por haber compra do la Casa Shevton, por cierto —le dijo con evidente admiración.

Ella lo miró asombrada, pero él salió de la habitación y subió por la escalera. Su adquisición de la propiedad se había converti do en una cosa final apenas esa mañana, pero, como la otra parte interesada, estaba segura de que Edward se había enterado inme diatamente. Y, sin embargo, decidió no mencionarlo hasta ahora. ¿Por qué?

Ella subió la escalera y llamó a la puerta de la habitación que Alice le dijo que había preparado para ellos. La que Jasper le dijo que podía usar estaba un poco más al fondo del pasillo.

—Edward yo… —murmuró ella cuando entró en la habitación. Había llamado y él le dijo que pasara. Pero se quedó petrificada en la puerta. El hombre debía haber batido alguna marca en cuanto a rapidez para desvestirse, porque estaba completamente desnudo, del otro lado de la habitación. Con toda lentitud, levantó su bata color café y se la puso. Ella tragó saliva, afectada por la esbelta belleza del cuerpo masculino—. ¿Por qué no mencionaste lo de la Casa de Shevton antes?

—Nada debía decir. La conseguiste tú.

— ¿No estás enfadado? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Los negocios son los negocios —contestó él.

— ¡Oh! Buenas noches, entonces.

—Buenas noches —contestó él.

Bella continuaba frunciendo el ceño cuando llegó a su propio cuarto. La adquisición de la Casa Shevton le había parecido muy importante a él al principio de la semana y ahora Edward se portaba como si no le hubiera importado comprarla o no. Aunque lo amaba, no confiaba en él.

* * *

Hola! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capi, espero que sea de su agrado, aquí vemos que Ed se tratata de redimir, veremos que se trae entre manos jajajaja

Bueno chicas hermosas aunque siempre lo digo, no hace mal una vez mas, quiero que sepan que agradezco, amo y leo todos los reviews que me hacen favor de dejar, no tengo mucho tiempo disponible para responder todos, y ahora menos con mi mano lesionada, la buena noticia es que mi clase con la llama esta a punto de terminar, espero que la nueva profesora de mis próximas practicas sea mas relajada

…gracias en serio por apoyo por cualquier medio, a esas personitas que me ponen en alertas, favoritos a las chicas del face, del wats "twilighters" que cada rato cambian el nombre XD

**Agradecimiento especial por su apoyo:**

**Sarai GN, Rominaaaaaa, Rommyev, janalez, pili, Aimme 19, kimkim, Zujeyyane, loverobsten27, vale55, QUEEN, Lydia Zs Carlton, BellaNyxH, Saha Denali, antoooparamore…las amo de mas chicas :***


	9. Chapter 9

**DEDICADO A: Flor, mi beta y amiga, a Sarai GN a la que aprecio mucho y a Jess Saldarriaga (diseñadoras FFAD)**

**Miles de gracias a Flor Carrizo, quien evita que aparezcan incoherencias y siempre me apoya :*, este trabajo también le pertenece. Capítulo beteado por ella.**

**www./facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes y su creación le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia NO es mia y le pertenece a Carole Mortimer**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Ella siguió sin confiar en él al día siguiente, aunque se ha bía propuesto mostrarse encantador tanto con ella como con los niños. Los llevó a todos de compras, después de almorzar en un restaurante y se sentó a Tommy en una rodilla para darle de comer.

Bella comprendió que cualquier persona que los viera pensa ría que formaban una familia normal que había salido de compras. Ese pensamiento la llenó de inquietud. Ella no quería tener mari do ni familia de nuevo. Sin embargo, Edward y los niños hacían que eso pareciera posible.

—Fue un bonito día, ¿verdad? —Sonrió Edward cuando descansa ban sentados, juntos, después de haber acostado a los niños.

—Eres muy bueno con ellos —comentó Bella en tono imper sonal.

—Los quiero mucho —asintió él.

—Lucy y Tommy son...

—No sólo a Lucy y a Tommy. —Esta vez movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Me encantan todos los niños.

—Ah, sí… —Sonrió ella con sarcasmo—. Le dijiste a Alice que íba mos a tener tres o cuatro.

—Y yo intento que así sea.

—Pero no conmigo,

—Con quien me case.

— ¿No crees que tendrías que discutir eso con ella primero? —protestó Bella, irritada por su arrogancia.

—A la mayor parte de las mujeres le gustan los niños.

—Pero, a la mayor parte de las mujeres, le gusta usar el derecho de decidir cuántos quiere tener.

—Si no me caso, eso no importará mucho, realmente —dijo él.

A ella le disgustaba sobremanera la idea de que Edward se casara o tuviera algún tipo de relación permanente con otra mujer. ¡El amor estuvo tanto tiempo fuera de su vida que ahora la estaba haciendo pedazos!

— ¿Qué me dices de ti? —La miró él con curiosidad—. ¿Realmen te no intentas casarte de nuevo?

—Tal vez, si apareciera el hombre adecuado, lo haría... —Se interrumpió al comprender lo que había dicho.

—Bella... ¡demonios! —Edward se dio cuenta con disgusto que el teléfono estaba sonando, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir—. ¡Apuesto a que es Alice otra vez, para preguntarnos si acostamos a los niños como es debido! —To mó el auricular con un resignado encogimiento de hombros. Alice había telefoneado ya cuatro veces durante el fin de semana—. Sí, Alice... —Enarcó las cejas mirando a Bella y los dos compartie ron un momento de risa juntos.

Bella se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena, mientras Edward relataba a Alice todos los detalles del día. La co mida estaba casi lista, cuando Edward se reunió con ella diez minu tos más tarde.

—Estoy seguro de que no todas las madres son tan preocuponas —comento él con una mueca. Bella sonrió.

—Lo son. Yo recuerdo... —Se interrumpió de nuevo, llena de confusión. ¡Nunca hablaba de su amada hija, porque los re cuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos!

— ¿Si? —la alentó Edward con suavidad. Su mirada era suplican te—. Háblame de tu hija, Bella.

—No hay nada que decir —dijo con brusquedad y llevó la cena al comedor, aunque ella había perdido el apetito por completo.

—Ella era parte de ti —insistió Edward implacable—. Debe haber algo que decir.

Ella tragó saliva y las lágrimas le bordearon los ojos.

—Yo... era una hermosa niña, apenas empezaba a vivir... —La fu ria entró en su voz y su cuerpo se puso rígido de tensión—. Ese... ese bastardo...

— ¿James?

—Sí —siseó ella. No podía pensar ya. Todo el resentimiento y el dolor que había acumulado hacia James durante un año, salió a la superficie en un torrente de palabras—. Dijo que le diera Indus trias Swan-Dale —contó Bella, ya no veía a Edward, estaba metida en su pro pio infierno privado—, y que no pelearía por quedarse con Elizabeth. Pero yo no podía hacer eso —le dijo a Edward con voz suplicante—. Swan-Dale pertenecía a Elizabeth, era su herencia. Él quería divorciarse de mí y casarse con mi prima Victoria, pero si ellos te nían hijos, Elizabeth se habría quedado sin nada. Yo no podía permitir que la desheredara de ese modo —agregó con voz ahoga da.

—Así que él se la llevó…

—Sí. —Se estremeció al recordar la horrible escena cuando Ja mes se había llevado a Elizabeth—. Él la destruyó porque yo no quise aceptar lo que él deseaba.

—Yo pensé que habías dicho que no era deliberado.

—No lo fue, pero la mató de cualquier modo. Ella no habría estado con él ese día si no hubiera deseado castigarme.

—Sin duda tú habrías conseguido la custodia de Elizabeth si hubieras luchado en los tribunales por ella —dijo Edward.

—Yo no era una madre inadecuada...

—Ya lo sé —dijo él con voz tranquilizadora—. Lo sé muy bien.

—Es posible que yo hubiera logrado la custodia de ella… —Suspi ró—. Pero también que la hubiera perdido. James fue siempre un buen padre y los tribunales toman mucho en consideración eso en la actualidad. Pero nada de eso importaba, porque James sabía que yo no iba a correr un riesgo así, que era capaz de dar cualquier cosa por recobrar a Elizabeth. Y nunca tuve la oportunidad... —murmuró con voz ahogada.

—Bella, eso no fue tu culpa —dijo Edward con suavidad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Por supuesto que no fue mi culpa!

—Tú te estás culpando de lo que sucedió...

— ¡Claro que no!

—Y es muy natural que sientas que es en parte tu responsabili dad —continuó él implacable—. Tú y James discutieron, él se llevo a Elizabeth...

—Yo no me culpo... —Se detuvo cuando su voz se quebró. Toda pretensión desapareció cuando convulsivos sollozos le sacudieron el esbelto cuerpo—. ¡Cielos, es verdad... sí, yo tengo la culpa! —ex clamó—. Debí haber aceptado lo que él quería, dejarle Swan-Dale, para que dejara en paz a Elizabeth.

Dejó escapar toda la culpa que la había estado abrumando durante el último año. No preguntó a Edward cómo sabía de esa culpa, ¡él parecía saber cosas que ella misma no se atrevía a reconocer!

—Bella, tienes que dejar de culparte. —La oprimió contra su pecho, alisándole el cabello con movimientos tranquilizadores.

— ¡Yo pude haberla salvado! —dijo con voz ahogada.

— ¡No podías hacerlo! —insistió él sin dejar de abrazarla—. Todo fue un accidente. James sólo trataba de castigarte un poco lleván dosela. Su intención no era que alguno de los dos se matara. ¡Tú sabes eso!

—Sí, pero...

—Nena, no puedes seguir castigándote sola. —La miró con ojos gentiles—. No puedes continuar viviendo detrás de ese muro que has construido, mediante el cual no permites que las emociones te toquen. Bella, tienes que permitirme tocarte.

Ella comprendió que no se refería a que quería tocarla física mente.

— ¡No! —protestó ella, retorciéndose para salir de sus brazos.

—Nena, yo entiendo por qué has estado actuando en esa forma, hasta comprendo por qué escogiste hombres como Jasper y McCarthy; ninguno de los dos constituye una amenaza para tus emocio nes, pero yo sí y voy a seguir siéndolo hasta que puedas aceptar que es a mí a quien quieres.

¡Él seguía pensando que estaba involucrada con Jasper y con Emmett! Había adivinado muchas cosas sobre ella, había comprendido que se culpaba del accidente que le costó la vida a Elizabeth. Y, sin em bargo, seguía sin darse cuenta de que ella mantenía a todos los hombres a distancia, menos a él.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestarle, se escuchó un grito en la parte de arriba.

— ¿Es Tommy? —preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Es Lucy! —contestó ella y subió corriendo la escalera.

La niña estaba sentada en la cama y lloraba. Su llanto pareció aumentar cuando vio a Bella entrar a su cuarto.

—Pequeña, ¿qué te pasa? —Acunó a la niñita contra ella y diri gió una mirada preocupada a Edward, que se había quedado de pie en el umbral—. ¿Lucy?

— ¿Cuándo van a venir mi mamá y mi papá? —Sollozó.

—Muy pronto —la consoló.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Mañana, Lucy...

—Quiero a mi mamá —lloró la niña.

—Ella estará aquí contigo mañana, mi amor. —Bella la tenía en sus brazos y la mecía—. Apuesto a que van a traerte un lindo re galo.

Los ojos azules de Lucy se agrandaron. Las lágrimas dejaron de brotar de ellos, aunque continuó sollozando con suavidad.

— ¿Tú crees que sí?

—Estoy segura de eso —dijo Bella sonriendo con cariño—. Aho ra cuéntame qué sucedió. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—Sí —murmuró la niñita en el cuello de Bella—. ¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta que me duerma? —suplicó.

—Por supuesto —le aseguró Bella, mirando con tristeza a Edward.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se alejó en silencio antes de que Lucy se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Ella se quedó sentada en la cama de la niña por más de una hora. Lucy parecía decidida a no dormirse, pero Bella permane ció con ella pacientemente. Había hecho lo mismo muchas veces con Elizabeth. Siempre esperaba unos diez minutos más, para estar segura de que en verdad había conciliado el sueño.

Edward estaba en la sala cuando ella llegó abajo. Tenía un vaso de whisky en la mano.

— ¿Ya está todo tranquilo?

—Sí. —Ella evitó sus ojos—. Voy a retirar todo lo del comedor. ¿Te preparo algo o caliento lo que hice? —preguntó al recordar que ninguno de los dos había comido.

—Hice eso antes —contestó él con brusquedad—. Y no pude pro bar bocado... —La miró con ojos oscuros—. Debías tener hijos tu yos, Bella.

—No...

—Mis hijos —continuó él con decisión.

— ¿Estás hablando de matrimonio?

—Sí. —Él la miró con fijeza.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Las razones usuales!

—Tendrías que explicármelas —dijo ella con voz llena de despre cio—. Mi matrimonio anterior fue hecho por codicia e interés. Nin guna de esas cosas por parte mía —agregó ella con dureza.

—Una vez dije eso de ti, porque resiento a cuanto hombre hay en tu vida, incluyendo a tu marido.

—James me usó, pero él no me amaba.

—Estoy aprendiendo eso —asintió Edward con la cabeza—. Estoy aprendiendo con lentitud todas las razones por las que has encerra do tus emociones bajo siete llaves, pero yo te amo, nena —dijo con intensidad—. Te amo y quiero casarme contigo.

—Tú no me conoces —dijo ella con voz inexpresiva.

—Conozco más de ti de lo que te imaginas. Sé que amas a los ni ños, que sientes compasión por otras personas, que eres leal a tus amigos. Sé también que cuando lo deseas, puedes arrojar todas las precauciones comerciales por la ventana —añadió en tono de bro ma.

—Si te refieres a la Casa Shevton...

—Por supuesto que me refiero a ella —asintió él—. Ambos sabe mos que pagaste un precio excesivo por lo que la mayor parte de la gente consideraría una monstruosidad.

—No lo es para mí —dijo ella con voz tensa.

—Ni para mí —reconoció él—. Pero la compra se convirtió en una vendetta personal, por lo que a ti se refería, y estabas decidi da a ganar.

—Y lo hice —dijo ella en tono desafiante.

—En parte, la casa es tuya ahora... pero no te has librado de mí. Esa era la idea, ¿verdad?

—No seas ridículo... —Lo miró con resentimiento.

—Confiésalo, Bella. Ahora que el fin de semana casi ha termi nado, y que lograste hacer esa operación, esperabas no volver a ver me.

—No voy a volver a verte —dijo ella con firmeza.

—Me vas a ver tanto que te preguntarás cómo pudiste vivir antes sin mí.

— ¿Vas a tratar de salvarme de mí y mi carácter impetuoso?

—No hay nada impetuoso en ti. —Él movió la cabeza.

—Te sorprenderías —dijo ella con amargura.

¡El amar a este hombre era una locura pura! Y ella no se atrevía a creer que él a su vez la amaba.

—Nena, sorpréndeme —la invitó él con voz ronca.

Ella sintió la tentación de hacerlo. Todos sus sentidos se estre mecieron sólo de pensar en estar en los brazos de este hombre. Y tal vez si sólo hubieran terminado juntos en la cama habría valido la pena. Pero Edward estaba pidiendo mucho más de ella y si se lo daba, temía que adivinaría lo que sentía por él:

— ¡Cómo quisiera que ese titubeo no significara _no_!

— ¿Y si significara _sí_? —dijo ella con atrevimiento. La fuerza de su necesidad pareció imponerse a la precaución.

Él clavó su mirada en la de ella.

—Te llevaría a la cama ahora mismo.

Ella se tambaleó con la fuerza de su deseo por este hombre.

—No significa que no, Edward —gimió Bella.

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron interrogadores, hasta que leyó en la expresión de ella que no podía seguir combatiéndolo. Dio un paso hacia adelante, sin tocarla todavía, pero lo bastante cer ca como para hacerla sentir la seducción de su calor masculino.

— ¿Estás segura? —murmuró.

— ¡Nunca preguntes a una mujer si está segura, sobre todo si está llena de confusión como yo! Ya no estoy segura de nada, Edward. —Se arrojó a sus brazos—. Pero sé que quiero que me hagas el amor.

—Ese es un principio —gimió él, inclinando la cabeza, para apo derarse de sus labios.

Bella bloqueó en forma deliberada todos sus demás pensa mientos y sólo se dejó en la mente este momento. Correspondió a la devoradora pasión del beso de él e imitó las invasiones de su len gua ronroneando en el fondo de su garganta, cuando él le tomó el cabello para introducirle los dedos en la nuca.

Por mutuo consentimiento se dieron la vuelta y subieron jun tos por la escalera. Edward empezó a desvestirla con lentitud una vez que llegaron al dormitorio. Mientras él se quitaba la ropa, su mirada no se separó de ella y no la tocó más que con sus magnéticos ojos verdes, pero los pezones de ella se endurecieron y un intenso calor surgió entre sus muslos.

—Yo sé que esta parte es en la que se supone que debo arrojar te a la cama y hacerte el amor hasta dejarte sin sentido —dijo él con voz lenta—. Pero no quiero apresurarlo… —Tomó entre su mano la de ella—. Tengo un deseo intenso de ver todo ese cabello castaño adherido a tu cuerpo, lamer las gotas de agua de tus senos...

—Si estás sugiriendo que tomemos una ducha juntos, hagámos lo.

Ella sentía que le faltaba la respiración a causa del deseo.

Él se echó a reír con suavidad cuando se colocaron bajo la cas cada de agua caliente. Empezó a enjabonar con lentitud cada cen tímetro del cuerpo de Bella, quien temblaba en forma incontro lable cuando él llegó a su torso. Todo el cuerpo de ella anhelaba esas caricias y su boca buscaba hambrienta la de él.

— ¡Edward! —gimió ella con la excitación ardiendo en sus ve nas—. ¡Te deseo!

—Lo sé, nena. —Él suspiró—. Salgamos de aquí.

Él cerró los grifos del agua con brusquedad y no hizo movimien to alguno para tomar una toalla. El calor interno de ellos secó sus cuerpos en cosa de minutos, cuando se tendieron sobre la cama.

— ¡Eres preciosa, nena! —Le tocó el cuerpo en forma casi reve rente.

—Ya tuve una hija.

—Eso sólo te hace más hermosa —Él se movió para besar las le ves rayas plateadas que había en su estómago—. ¿Tendrás también mis hijos?

—Edward, por favor... —gimió ella cuando él encontró y le ex ploró la parte más sensitiva del cuerpo—. Ahora no es el momen to de discutir la cuestión de los hijos.

—Tal vez no —concedió él, moviéndose sobre su cuerpo, hacia arriba, para besarla en la boca—. Pero hablaremos de eso maña na —le prometió.

Con el fuego extendiéndosele por el cuerpo y las caricias de él más febriles a cada momento, el mañana parecía una cosa muy le jana.

Edward la acarició y la tocó hasta que ella se sentía al borde mis mo de la locura.

Ella sentía que no podía más, cuando él acrecentó el fuego de sus caricias. La leve incomodidad inicial quedó pronto olvidada cuando Edward empezó a moverse con lentitud dentro de ella.

Él continuó moviéndose de forma lenta, aunque ella le implo raba ya el desahogo. Le clavó los dedos en la piel tensa de la espal da y su boca se encontró ansiosa con la de él cuando Edward bajó la cabeza hacia ella. Bella expresó con un gruñido su satisfacción cuando él intensificó el ritmo, mientras onda tras onda de placer le sacudían el cuerpo a ella. Sus gritos ahogados se convirtieron en exclamaciones de triunfo.

Edward la sostuvo mientras los temblores continuaban sacudién dola, él y sus pulmones hambrientos pedían aire. Se le aferró a los hombros y Bella ocultó el rostro contra el cuello de él.

—Tú no... Tú no...

—Voy a hacerlo ahora —le aseguró él con voz ronca—. Quería primero satisfacerte a ti.

Cuando él empezó a moverse con lentitud, Bella se entregó entonces a la sensación de complacerlo y subió otra vez a las nu bes con él.

No hablaron después. Se quedaron recostados, con Bella apo yando la cabeza en el hombro de Edward. Ya no había ninguna reserva entre ellos y se hundieron juntos en el sueño.

Bella se encontraba en la cocina dando de desayunar a los niños cuando Edward hizo su aparición a la mañana siguien te. Lo dejó durmiendo media hora antes y fue a atender a los pequeños sin despertarlo.

— ¿Café? —le preguntó él, acercándose a la cafetera.

—Ahora no, gracias. —Se volvió a dar de comer a Tommy que gol peaba la cubierta de su silla alta con impaciencia—. Tommy tiene hambre.

—Nos levantamos tarde —dijo Lucy en tono de desaprobación.

Bella miró a Edward de nuevo. Él se había apoyado en la estu fa y estaba bebiendo el café.

—Sí, así es —murmuró ella, sin poder descifrar algo de la expre sión de Edward. Necesitaba que él la tranquilizara, pero comprendió que él estaba dejando que el siguiente movimiento, ¡si había alguno!, lo hiciera ella.

—Tú te levantaste más tarde que nosotros —dijo Lucy mirando a Edward con expresión acusadora. Era evidente que el que él dur miera hasta las diez de la mañana no era del gusto de la niña.

—Yo soy más viejo que tú —contestó él sentándose a la mesa con ellos—. ¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana, Bella? —preguntó.

— ¿Estás enferma, tía Bella? —preguntó Lucy frunciendo el ceño.

Edward la miró con expresión interrogadora. Bella se humede ció los labios, con gesto nervioso, al comprender que él le estaba dando oportunidad para que hiciera el _movimiento_ que le corres pondía.

—Me sentía un poco mal, Lucy —contestó a la niña, aunque estaba mirando a Edward—. Pero creo que ya me siento mejor.

Edward pareció relajarse de forma visible. Su mano cubrió la que ella tenía sobre la mesa.

—Espero que así sea —dijo con voz ronca.

Era verdad: había estado enferma, con una enfermedad del co razón. James la lastimó y humilló tanto, que ella se obligó a aislar se de la gente, pero el amar a Edward hizo que se vinieran abajo esas barreras.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Bella a Edward, cuando Lucy y Tommy se lo llevaban hacia el jardín, después del desayuno.

—Esta noche —prometió él antes de franquear la puerta.

Ella estaba enamorada, como nunca lo estuvo de James. Edward le había demostrado que la amaba, aun cuando la lastimaba impul sado por los celos. Ella tenía que dejar atrás sus incertidumbres irracionales y dejar de pensar en sí como en una persona indigna d ser amada, idea que había adquirido sólo porque James no pudo amarla. Ella y Edward tenían todavía muchas cosas de las cuales ha blar, antes de que pudieran tomar alguna decisión sobre un futuro juntos.

.

.

Alice se veía radiante cuando bajó del coche. Rió llena de felicidad cuando Lucy y Tommy corrieron a su encuen tro. Se inclinó a abrazarlos y después dejó que corrieran hacia su padre.

— ¡Bella, es maravilloso! —Alice la abrazó, con lágrimas en los ojos—. No sé cómo vamos a poder agradecértelo alguna vez.

—Oye, yo también tuve algo que ver en el asunto. —Edward pre tendió mostrar indignación de ser excluido del agradecimiento de Alice.

— ¿Tú también? —Alice lo miró frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Jasper? —preguntó mirando a su esposo.

Este bajó con lentitud a sus hijos al suelo e hizo una mueca de disculpa a Bella, que se había quedado con el rostro rígido.

—Creo que Edward y tú estáis hablando de dos cosas distintas —murmuró.

— ¿De veras? ¡Oh! —El rostro de Alice se iluminó—. ¡Por su puesto! Estoy muy agradecida contigo por cuidarnos los niños este fin de semana, Edward. —Asintió con la cabeza—. Pero yo estaba ha blando de la casa que Bella compró para convertirla en un hos pital.

Bella miró a Edward llena de ansiedad. Se estremeció al ver la expresión enigmática que apareció en su rostro.

— ¡Oh!, ¿sí? —preguntó con indiferencia.

—Es la oportunidad más maravillosa que Jasper podía haber te nido en su vida —dijo Alice feliz, mirando a su esposo llena de orgullo.

Bella se obligó a hablar en tono normal, aunque percibía la mirada de los ojos entrecerrados de Edward.

—Supongo, entonces, que apruebas la idea, ¿verdad? —dijo en tono de broma a Alice.

—Por supuesto —contestó esta riendo—. Es lo que él deseó siem pre, pero jamás pensamos tener el dinero suficiente para un pro yecto así.

—Nos preocupaba que no pudieras hacer frente al cambio, con el nuevo bebé en camino —explicó Bella.

— ¡Claro que podré! —dijo Alice con decisión—. ¿No es maravi lloso, Edward?

— ¡Maravilloso! —reconoció él, avanzando para estrechar la ma no de Jasper—. Shevton House es muy adecuada para un hospital. Y resulta muy conveniente porque está a poca distancia de aquí. De esta forma podrás tener lo mejor de dos mundos.

Bella palideció al notar que él repetía todo lo que ella y Jasper habían dicho sobre la casa, cuando invitó a este a verla. Pero, ¿lo hacía con la misma inocencia con que lo hicieron ella y Jasper o todavía pensaba que trataba de comprar el cariño del otro?

* * *

Hola! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capi, espero que sea de su agrado, les pido mil disculpas a las que esperaban el capi desde el jueves, Sarai GN, Flor me paso tu recado jajajaja y aquí esta el capi por fin

Les pido disculpas por el retraso, pero es que comencé con un nuevo empleo aparte del que ya tenia y agreguémosle la escuela, las tareas y el que me han cambiado de profesor como por tercera vez en la semana… pfff

…gracias en serio por apoyo por cualquier medio, ya sean reviews, a esas personitas que me ponen en alertas, favoritos a las chicas del face, del wats "twilighters" que cada rato cambian el nombre XD

**Agradecimiento especial por su apoyo:**

**Sarai GN, Rominaaaaaa, Rommyev, janalez, pili, Aimme 19, kimkim, Zujeyyane, loverobsten27, vale55, QUEEN, Lydia Zs Carlton, BellaNyxH, Saha Denali, antoooparamore…gracias, gracias, gracias :***


	10. Chapter 10 y Epilogo

**DEDICADO A: Flor, mi beta y amiga, a "Sarai GN" a la que aprecio mucho, a "janalez", Zujeyane", "kimjim" por su apoyo a este primer proyecto de mi parte y a Jess Saldarriaga (diseñadoras FFAD)**

**Miles de gracias a Flor Carrizo, quien evita que aparezcan incoherencias, siempre al pendiente de todo, poniendo su esfuerzo en corregir y por supuesto siempre me apoya :*, este trabajo también le pertenece. Capítulo beteado por ella.**

**www./facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes y su creación le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia NO es mia y le pertenece a Carole Mortimer**

* * *

Capítulo 10

— ¡Exacto! —reconoció Alice con entusiasmo—. Ahora, va mos a tomar una taza de té y los niños pueden abrir sus re galos.

Sólo cuando todos estuvieron sentados en la sala, con una taza de té en la mano y los niños en el suelo divirtiéndose con sus nue vos juguetes, Bella se atrevió a mirar de nuevo a Edward. Lo que vio la asustó. Él parecía frío y distante, con los ojos duros y la boca apretada. ¡Seguía creyendo que trataba de comprar a Jasper!

—Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya —dijo Bella con gesto nervioso, en cuanto terminó de beber el té—. Tengo mil cosas que hacer antes de poder irme a trabajar mañana.

—Oh, pensamos que los dos se iban a quedar con nosotros a ce nar —comentó Alice desilusionada.

—No esta vez —dijo Bella con dolor, sabiendo que no habría otra vez.

—No, me temo que debemos irnos. —Edward se puso de pie tam bién.

Bella lo miró de pronto pero deseó no haberlo hecho. Parecía tan frío y remoto, que se sintió segura de haberlo perdido para siempre.

—No hay necesidad de que tú también te vayas... querido —añadió, para que sus palabras no sonaran bruscas, consciente de que el viernes Alice se fue pensando que las cosas entre ellos anda ban mal. Edward podría decir a Alice en otra ocasión que su relación había terminado—. Después de todo, ambos tenemos nuestro coche aquí.

—Tengo que irme ahora, de cualquier modo —dijo él mirándola con fijeza—. Tengo cosas que arreglar en Londres esta misma no che.

Bella se dio la vuelta diciendo:

—Voy a traer mi equipaje.

—Yo te ayudaré —se ofreció Jasper antes de que Edward tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Gracias. —Le sonrió ella agradecida.

Jasper esperó hasta que estuvieron en el dormitorio de Bella para hablar.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó —dijo haciendo una mueca.

—No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó ella—. Si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Alice, tampoco habría podido contenerme.

—Olvidé pedirle que no dijera nada frente a los demás —admi tió él con tristeza.

—Dudo que ella hubiera incluido a Edward en la advertencia.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

— ¿Habéis reñido vosotros dos? Os veo muy nerviosos.

—Todo marchó a pedir de boca —contestó ella y se inclinó a tomar su bolso de mano para disimular el rubor de sus mejillas—. Y la Casa Shevton es, por fin, tuya —le dijo con satisfacción y lo siguió al salir de la habitación y bajar por la escalera.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! —La excitación brilló en los ojos de Jasper.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Te llamaré hacia fines de la semana, para hacer los arreglos ne cesarios.

—Pero no el viernes —dijo Edward en tono suave al oírla. Él y Alice esperaban en el vestíbulo. Bella tragó saliva.

— ¿Por qué el viernes no?

Él no le contestó y se volvió a mirar a Alice.

—Olvidé mencionarlo antes, pero Bella y yo hemos ya decidi do la fecha de nuestra boda.

—No... ¡no me digas que se casan el viernes! —protestó Alice.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó él asombrado.

—Bueno, porque... —Alice miró con desesperación a Bella—. ¡Dile que no hay tiempo para preparar una boda en la iglesia!

Bella se había quedado petrificada al oír mencionar la boda. Era evidente que Edward decidió que ahora, más que nunca, Jasper necesitaba ser salvado.

—Hemos decidido descartar la idea de la iglesia —dijo Edward a la desconcertada Alice, en tono alegre. Le besó la mejilla y después estrechó la mano de Jasper—. Se me va a hacer una eternidad de aquí al viernes. Vámonos, nena. —Tomó con firmeza el brazo de Bella y la guió hacia la puerta.

Ella se sentía atontada mientras caminaban hacia sus coches. Comprendía que lo de la noche anterior no había significado nada para Edward, después de todo.

— ¿No vas a decir algo? —preguntó él con voz gentil cuando lle garon al coche de ella—. Comprendo que fui un poco atrevido al anunciar nuestra boda de ese modo, pero...

—Entiendo bien tus razones —contestó ella con frialdad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes mirarme?

Ella lo miró entonces, con el dolor pintado en el rostro.

—La confianza es una cosa frágil, Edward, pero anoche confié en ti. Es una lástima que tú no puedes hacer lo mismo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó él.

Ella arrojó sus maletas en el asiento de atrás del coche.

—Pensé que para estas fechas ya te habrías dado cuenta de que no tengo designios diabólicos con respecto a tu amigo —suspiró ella.

—Ya lo sabía —le dijo él sin titubear—. Supe anoche que tú y Jasper nunca habían sido amantes.

—Entonces… ¿por qué?

— ¿Quién de los dos sobrevivió al choque, Bella? —preguntó él con gentileza—. Debe haber sido Elizabeth. Jamás te habrías senti do así si hubiera sido James.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Después de que Alice dejó caer la bomba, traté de sumar dos y dos, sin que me dieran los acostumbrados cinco. ¿Fue a Elizabeth a quien Jasper trató de salvar?

—Sí —confirmó ella con voz ahogada. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Voy a seguirte, de regreso a tu apartamento —le dijo con fir meza—, donde vamos a aclarar todos estos malos entendidos. En tonces haremos planes para nuestra boda el viernes.

— ¿Entonces, dijiste eso en serio? —Sus ojos se agrandaron.

—Bueno, yo te propuse matrimonio anoche y aunque no recibí una respuesta verbal, creo que tus acciones subsecuentes fueron una aceptación —dijo él, entre burlón e indulgente.

Ella se ruborizó al recordar las veces, durante la noche, en que se habían hecho el amor.

—Edward...

—Mi amor, no podemos hablar aquí —murmuró él, haciéndole notar que estaban todavía en el sendero de la casa de Alice y Jasper—. Te voy a seguir a tu apartamento. Y, por favor, conduce con cuidado.

Bella sabía cómo se sentía él. Ella misma se consideraba al borde de la felicidad y estaba temerosa de que le fuera arrebatada de nuevo. ¡Le había sucedido con tanta frecuencia en el pasado!

—Bella —dijo y le tocó la mejilla en un gesto amoroso—, voy a estar a tu lado los próximos cincuenta o sesenta años.

Ella sonrió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ante la habilidad de él para adivinar lo que la estaba angustiando.

— ¿Tan poco tiempo?

—Bueno, yo tuve una tía abuela que vivió hasta los ciento tres años. Supongo que podría intentar imitarla.

—Hazlo, por favor —dijo Bella, sonriendo a través de sus lágri mas.

Él le rodeó el rostro con las manos.

—Te amo, Bella Swan.

—Yo... yo...

—Puedes hacerlo, Bella —dijo él en tono alentador.

Ella sonrió.

—Te amo, Edward Cullen.

—Será más fácil para ti, en el curso del tiempo. —Él rió y se incli nó a besarla con pasión—. Conduce con cuidado, pero rápido, ¿eh? —agregó, con el deseo brillando en sus ojos.

Ella condujo mal y con lentitud. Comprendió, después de que estuvo a punto de arrollar a un hombre que iba en bicicleta, que su concentración no funcionaba de forma debida. Si quería que los dos llegaran a Londres de una sola pieza, era mejor que se calmara.

Sin embargo, no podía controlar la excitación que la invadía. A cada momento se sentía más segura de que todo saldría bien.

Tan pronto como la puerta de su apartamento se cerró, cayeron uno en brazos del otro, uniendo sus bocas llenas de ansiedad, co mo si hubieran estado separados por días enteros y no por minu tos.

— ¡Basta, mujer! —Edward, por fin, la alejó de él, respirando jadeante y con los ojos oscurecidos—. ¡Deja de tratar de seducirme!

Ella rió y se preguntó quién seducía a quién.

— ¡Dios mío, eres hermosa cuando ríes! —Sus brazos la rodearon y la estrecharon—. Quiero que rías mucho cuando estemos casa dos. ¡Quiero que seas tan feliz que no puedas dejar de reír!

Ella se aferró a él, no podía imaginar que pudiera ser más feliz.

—Ahora, vamos a hablar. —Él la alejó—. Yo hablaré —le dijo con firmeza—, tú interrúmpeme si me equivoco. ¿Te parece?

Se sentaron juntos en el sofá. Edward le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y empezó a hablar.

—Cuando tus padres murieron, te sentiste solitaria y confusa. James Whitherdale se aprovechó de esa soledad y se casó contigo para ob tener todo el control de las Industrias Swan-Dale.

—Yo pensé que lo amaba —admitió ella con voz ronca.

—Lo que quieres decir es que él quería que tú pensaras eso —la corrigió Edward con expresión sombría—. No fue un matrimonio feliz... Hay que corregir aquí algo... tuvo un único aspecto feliz: Elizabeth —dijo él con gentileza—. Después de años de permitirse nume rosos idilios pasajeros, Whitherdale decidió que quería casarse con tu pri ma, pero no quería perder la compañía, ni siquiera una parte de ella, consideraba entonces que le pertenecía toda a él, así que usó el amor que sabía que tenías por Elizabeth para presionarte a aceptar sus condiciones. Ambos sabemos lo que sucedió cuando te negaste: Elizabeth estuvo enferma en el hospital mucho tiem po...

—Dos meses —confirmó ella.

—Tú y Jasper se hicieron amigos durante ese tiempo. Él era el médico de Elizabeth, ¿verdad?

—Ella nunca recobró la conciencia.

— ¡Mi pobrecito amor! —Esta vez la oprimió con fuerza contra él—. Y porque viste cómo se preocupaba Jasper, y cuánto deseaba que Elizabeth viviera y se pusiera bien, decidiste proporcionarle un hospital para que se especializara en ese tipo de pacientes. Por me ses buscaste el edificio adecuado, lo bastante grande para que fue ra un hospital, pero con el ambiente necesario para que los ahí encamados lo consideraran como un hogar mientras se recupera ban...

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Te conozco, mi amor. —Sonrió él—. Y también sé la opinión que Jasper tiene de cómo se debe atender a esos pacientes. Pero cuando encontraste la Casa Shevton, descubriste que tenías un ri val en su adquisición, un arrogante canalla cuyos pensamientos so bre ti estaban siempre metidos en una cloaca.

—Edward...

—No te culpo de que no hayas deseado que yo supiera para qué querías la casa Shevton —le aseguró—. Aun amándote como te amo, antes de anoche probablemente habría pensado lo peor.

—Yo pensé que seguías haciéndolo —admitió ella con voz aho gada.

—Me di cuenta de eso —asintió él—. Pero, después de anoche...

— ¿Qué tuvo de especial anoche?

— ¿Me quieres decir que no lo sabes?

—Bueno, por supuesto que yo lo sé, pero...

—Mi amor, anoche te entregaste a mí una y otra vez, expusiste tus emociones y tus necesidades interiores. Eso era algo que nunca hubieras hecho, a menos que me amaras. Además, hice el amor a una mujer que no había sido tocada por un hombre en mucho tiempo... si es que había sido tocada alguna vez. Oh, yo sé que te acostaste con tu esposo, tuviste a Elizabeth, después de todo... Pero no fue semejante a lo que tú y yo tuvimos anoche.

—No —reconoció ella con franqueza.

—Lo de anoche fue amor de verdad, por parte de ambos. Así que cuando Alice te agradeció el dar a Jasper la oportunidad de tener su propio hospital para especializarse, comprendí que nada tenía que ver con una relación íntima entre vosotros dos. Por unos mo mentos me sentí desconcertado, pero una vez que comprendí qué casa le estabas dando a Jasper, las cosas empezaron a aclararse. —Hizo un gesto—. ¡Adiós a mi idea de que iba a ser un nido de amor para vosotros dos! Tengo que admitir que al principio resentí un poco que no hubieras confiado en mí para decirme la verdad, pero, cuan do medité un poco más, me pregunté por qué diablos ibas a hacer lo. Eras una mujer de la que su marido abusó y tenías muy pocas razones para confiar en alguien. ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo en un hombre que no hacía más que insultarte?

—Ahora confío en ti, Edward.

— ¡Entonces, es tiempo ya de que empiece a ganarme esa con fianza!

—Mi cielo, no fue tu culpa. —Ella tocó su mejilla en un gesto ca riñoso—. Pude aclarar muchos de nuestros malentendidos si hu biera querido. Pero no deseaba involucrarme de nuevo, así que en forma deliberada dejé que pensaras lo peor de mí. Y cuando comprendí que te amaba, parecía que era ya demasiado tarde para rectificar las cosas.

—Nunca será demasiado tarde para nosotros —le aseguró él—. Aunque vamos a tener que empezar por confiarnos las cosas un poco más.

—Acerca del viernes...

— ¿Sí? —Él se puso tenso.

— ¿No podemos casarnos antes?

— ¡Nena! —Los ojos de él se oscurecieron—. Por lo que a mí se refiere, estamos casados desde anoche.

Era la forma en que ella se sentía también. Sabía que la noche anterior, cuando se habían entregado en forma total una y otra vez, se convirtieron en las dos partes de un todo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no te importará tener una esposa que tra baja?

—No me hubiera gustado que fuera de otra manera —contestó él en forma instantánea.

Ella debía haber comprendido que esa iba a ser su respuesta. Edward era un hombre que nunca la suprimiría ni la ahogaría, que la amaría por y como lo que ella era.

.

.

.

EPÍLOGO

—Tú fuiste la que dijo que no era el momento para estar ha blando de hijos —le recordó Edward lleno de ansiedad. Bella descansó un momento entre dos fuertes contraccio nes. Llegaron al hospital tres horas antes, porque ella insistió en permanecer en su casa hasta el último momento.

Ya no tardaría mucho tiempo para que naciera su bebé. Enton ces Edward dejaría de estar tan preocupado.

—Mi amor... —Ella se interrumpió cuando otra contracción le hizo gemir. Su mano apretó la de él hasta que los dedos masculi nos parecieron quedarse sin sangre. Él no hizo ningún movimiento de protesta, porque quería compartir el dolor de ella de alguna manera. La contracción había sido más fuerte esta vez y más rápida también, ya no faltaba mucho—. No quise decir que no pensára mos en ellos para nada —bromeó ella.

Ahora, casi nueve meses después de su boda, iba a nacer su pri mer hijo. Ambos estaban convencidos de que fue concebido ese fin de semana en la casa de Alice y Jasper. Edward estuvo involucra do de manera muy activa en los preparativos del nacimiento, des de un principio, sin embargo, ninguna de las clases a las que asis tieron parecía haberlo preparado para este momento.

Bella lanzó una exclamación ahogada cuando otra contrac ción se apoderó de ella. Comprendía que el nacimiento era ya inminente porque el dolor continuó en forma indefinida, mientras ella hacía todo lo posible para ayudar a su hijo a hacer su entrada en el mundo. Sintió un emocionante alivio cuando el bebé nació, y la expresión en el rostro del doctor fue suficiente para revelarle que él bebé estaba bien.

— ¡Es un niño, Bella! —exclamó Edward con voz ahogada cuando se levantó para ver a su hijo—. ¡Dios mío, es un varoncito!

Ella sonrió a pesar de su cansancio. Se incorporó lo suficiente, con ayuda de Edward, para ver a su hijo por primera vez. Era suave y redondo, con un hermoso rostro y un mechón de cabello cobrizo.

—Pesa tres kilos con cuatrocientos gramos, muy saludable —dijo la enfer mera cuando le entregó a Bella el bebé, ya limpio y envuelto en una pequeña manta.

Bella acercó al bebé hacia ella. Estaba todavía un poco débil por el alumbramiento, pero se sintió asombrada por la perfección de su hijo.

—Es hermoso —dijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Casi tan hermoso como su madre. —Las mejillas de Edward esta ban también húmedas cuando ella le entregó al bebé—. Edward Anthony Matthew Cullen —murmuró con suavidad viendo al bebé que dormía en sus brazos—. Muchos nombres para un hombrecito tan pequeño.

—Ya crecerá, no te preocupes. —Sonrió Bella, conmovida al pensar en cuan hondo amaba a este hombre y en lo profundamen te amada que era ella por él. Ambos tenían raudales de amor que dar a su hijo. Los nueve meses de su matrimonio habían sido muy felices. Ella nunca pensó que pudiera existir tanta felicidad, que Anthony había hecho que llegara a la perfección total.

— ¡Felicidades! —dijo el doctor sonriendo—. Espero verlos de nuevo el año próximo —bromeó antes de marcharse.

— ¡Por supuesto que no nos verá! —protestó Edward furioso.

Bella sonrió con aire cansado.

— ¿No querías que tuviéramos tres o cuatro niños?

—He cambiado de opinión. —Entregó a Anthony a la enfermera, y se volvió hacia Bella, para oprimirle la mano—. Yo no tenía idea de lo que esto iba a significar para ti. Anthony es suficiente para mí.

—No creo en los hijos únicos —dijo ella en tono de broma.

—Pediremos prestados a Lucy, Tommy y Sara para los fines de semana —contestó él en forma instantánea—. Le servirán de com pañía a Tony.

—Cobarde. —Rió ella con suavidad.

La mano de él oprimió la de Bella con fuerza.

— ¿Tendrías valor para pasar por todo esto de nuevo?

—Sin titubeos —contestó ella, con una sonrisa triste.

—Ya hablaremos de eso cuando estés más fuerte.

— ¿Y vamos a limitamos a hablar? —bromeó ella.

—Enfermera, ¿son todas las nuevas mamás tan sexys como esta?

Se volvió hacia la otra mujer, que acomodaba a Tony en una cunita de lados transparentes.

— ¡Sólo cuando tienen esposos tan apuestos como usted!

Bella se unió a la risa de la enfermera cuando él se llenó de turbación.

—Te amo, Edward Cullen.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Bella Cullen. Por fin tienes el nombre que te corresponde —dijo con satisfacción.

Ella sintió que se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos.

—Bella Cullen suena muy bien.

—Así lo pensé yo —confirmo él orgulloso.

—Perfecto...

Ella se quedó dormida. Su mundo era perfecto al fin.

FIN

* * *

Hola! Aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, les agregue el epilogo de una vez porque era muy chiquito,espero que sea de su agrado, me gusta que por fin Edward le de un nombre definitivo jajajaja, Les pido disculpas por el retraso y subir el capi tan tarde pero apenas voy llegando y esto es lo primero que hago :D…gracias en serio por el apoyo que le dieron a la historia por cualquier medio, ya sean reviews, a esas personitas que me ponen en alertas, favoritos a las chicas del face, del wats "twilighters"…solo me queda decirles que espero verlas en la siguiente adaptación :D

**Agradecimiento especial por su apoyo:**

**Sarai GN, Rominaaaaaa, Rommyev, janalez, pili, Aimme 19, kimkim, Zujeyyane, loverobsten27, vale55, QUEEN, Lydia Zs Carlton, BellaNyxH, Saha Denali, antoooparamore…gracias, gracias, gracias :***


End file.
